Avatar2, aux origines de Pandora
by Pandoraorigin
Summary: Ce récit se présente comme un préquel au film Avatar. Il explique notamment la période du Grand Chagrin du grand père du grand père de Neytiri. MAJ : Chapitre XV, Jake et Neytiri rencontrent Yerik. C'est la conclusion de l'histoire.
1. Chapter 1, l'avatar

**Présentation :**

Nous sommes en 2014. Eric Connor est engagé sur un programme secret qui vise à entrer en contact avec le peuple d'une mystérieuse planète dénommée Pandora. Prenant l'apparence d'un indigène il va lutter pour établir une paix équilibrée et durable. Mais les passions, les bonnes intentions, les mal-entendus et les ambitions croisées entre Humains et Na'vis cachent une lutte bien plus impitoyable entre la Terre et Pandora.

**Les illustrations de l'histoire sont disponible sur mon site (voir mon profil).**

Ce récit se présente comme un préquel au film Avatar (de James Cameron, inutile de le citer). Il explique notamment la période du « Grand Chagrin » et l'histoire du « grand père du grand père » de Neytiri. Des aspects difficiles à traiter dans le film sont ici mieux expliqués, par exemple la façon dont se fait et se ressent le lien entre les Na'vi et les créatures pandoriennes. Par rapport au film et à toute sa documentation périphérique, il existe plusieurs différences notables. Par exemple l'Unobtainium a des propriétés différentes, la géographie de Pandora n'est pas la même, l'équipement de la RDA est moins avancés, les avatars sont d'une nature différente, on n'est pas à la même époque… Pourtant cette histoire se reliera avec le récit original et on comprendra pourquoi l'histoire du film se passe en 2154 et pas avant.

**Chapitre I, l'avatar**

**a) Le grand ancêtre :**

- Moat la noble, je te remercie d'être venue si vite…

- Sage Yerik Txep'Menari, Toruk'Makto, notre grand ancêtre et sauveur, je te voix.

- Eywa m'a parlé… Dans quelques temps tu recevras la visite d'un Uniltìranyu. Il aura reçu un signe. Tu ne devras pas rejeter ce démon Tawtute. Au contraire tu le prendras sous ta protection et tu le traiteras comme un Na'vi. Tu confieras son éducation à ta fille Neytiri. Mais personne ne devra connaître tes intentions ni mon existence.

- Les Tawtutes ont tués ma fille Sylwanin, admettre ces démons chez moi me vide le cœur. Et leurs intentions peuvent être mauvaises !

- C'est la volonté de Eywa. Moi aussi ma Tutee, dont ton aînée honorait son nom, m'a été prise par eux pendant le temps du Grand Chagrin. Il y a des choses qui n'ont pas été dites et que tu dois savoir. Il y a de ça bien longtemps…

**b) Le contrat :**

- 500 000 disponibles avant, 1 500 000 si vous finissez la totalité du programme.

Deux millions, quand on avait perdu son emploi que votre compagne vous avait quitté pour un autre, cela ne se refusait pas.

- Il faudra, M. Jules Connor…

Pardon Eric Connor, lui répondis-je. Ce type en costard stricte avait du mal à retenir mon nom. Son accent trahissait une origine anglaise ou américaine.

- Oui excusez moi… Le décalage horaire… Il faudra pendant cinq ans être entièrement à notre disposition. Et vous n'aurez pas l'autorisation de sortir du complexe. Vous pourrez donner des nouvelles à vos proches mais uniquement par écrit. Ecrit que nous relirons. Compris, notre programme est top secret !

Pendant tous ce temps j'allais être mis quasiment au secret. Un travail dangereux ? Pour qui ?

- Vos tests ont montrés que vous êtes tout à fait éligible à notre programme. Et c'est rare. Le principal risque c'est que vos implants ne fonctionnent pas correctement. Dans ce cas on les enlève et puis vous rentrez chez vous. Vous travaillerez pour la RDA.

La RDA, je ne connaissais pas cette société. Une start-up américaine de haute technologie, c'est ce que disais leur site Internet en tous cas. Plus probablement une société écran.

Je serai une sorte cobaye. Mon cerveau sera relié à un ordinateur. Je pourrais alors commander un avatar virtuel dans un monde virtuel. On m'avait assurer que cela serait très « excitant ».

- Signer ici.

Je soussigné Eric Connor, le 17 avril 2014. Voilà c'était fait. J'étais très loin d'imaginer dans quelle aventure j'avais mis les pieds.

**c) La chambre :**

Je suis monté dans un jet privé sur un aéroport près de la capitale. Un avion très confortable mais pratiquement vide avec des gens peu causant. Après une escale de nuit on ne sais ou, j'étais débarqué sur un petit aéroport désert. Là on m'a mis dans une voiture et on a roulé dans une obscurité complète jusqu'à un complexe faiblement éclairé.

La voiture s'est arrêtée dans un garage et on m'a ouvert la portière. Un homme en blouse blanche s'est présenté devant moi.

- Eric Connor. Bonjour, j'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage.

Enfin une tête sympathique. Le type avait dans la quarantaine, de taille moyenne et plutôt chevelu. Avec ses lunettes, son look original, ses allures d'éternel adolescent, cela devait être un informaticien.

- Je me nomme Peter Goertzel, je suis l'ingénieur en chef de votre projet. Vous avez vraiment de la chance. C'est un travail extraordinaire.

Peter m'a présenté aux autres membres de l'équipe. Il y avait Jeannine Gold, la médecin, Mike et Robert les ingénieurs de « liaison », Marysa et Mary les infirmières ainsi que Pat Robertson le superviseur. Tous étaient sympathiques, enthousiastes et prévenants. Toutefois Robertson était nettement plus distant. La cinquantaine, grand et balaise, coupe plutôt courte, diction précise malgré sa blouse blanche, je le soupçonnais d'être un militaire.

Peter ouvrit une lourde porte d'un sas et m'invita à entrer dans une pièce longue et étroite. Elle était munie d'un lit, d'une armoire, d'une table, d'une salle de bain, d'une TV... L'aménagement était soigné, un vrai studio. Il y avait une fenêtre derrière des rideaux. Mais elle était fausse, ce n'était qu'un panneau translucide retro éclairé qui donnait l'illusion d'un éclairage naturel.

- Voilà dit Peter. On a essayé de rendre cet endroit agréable. Mais bon il ne faut pas te cacher, c'est une sorte de prison. Tu ne pourras pas en sortir avant la fin de l'expérience. En fait le gros de ton activité se passera dans le monde virtuel qui sera bien plus sympathique.

**d) Les implants :**

Ils n'ont pas traîné. Cinq jours après être arrivé, je passais sur le billard pour recevoir les implants. C'étaient des sortes de petits cylindres métalliques aux bouts arrondis. Long d'à peine un millimètre, ils comportaient un millier de longs cils métalliques qui faisaient ressembler ces trucs à des oursins.

On m'en avait implanté dix milles dans le cerveau grâce à une sorte de « micro-foreuse directionnelle ». Ils fonctionnaient en utilisant la nourriture et l'oxygène du sang. Leur rôle était de capturer ou envoyer des signaux dans certaines parties de mon cortex. Un implant plus gros les pilotait et retransmettait les informations vers une antenne située dans ma chambre.

Ces implants avait une durée de vie minimale de cinq ans. Hors service, ils ne poseraient pas de problèmes car ils étaient composés de matières inertes. Enfin c'est que j'avais compris.

- Il faut maintenant que la liaison se fasse me dit Peter. Il faut que des synapses de tes neurones viennent se connecter aux cils des implants. Ca va prendre un mois.

Et pendant un mois j'ai connu une expérience bizarre. La capture d'information cérébrale ne posait pas de problèmes, mais lorsqu'on envoyait des signaux il se produisait des choses étranges. J'avais des hallucinations multiples et parfois pas très agréable. Je voyais des choses qui n'existaient pas, je perdais l'équilibre, j'entendais des bruits distordus, je croyais avoir quatre bras…

Pendant de longues heures ils me trituraient les neurones. Je pouvais stopper ces exercices quand je voulais mais j'essayais de m'appliquer au maximum. J'avais bien l'intention de toucher les 1 500 000 restant !

**e) Connexion :**

Au milieu du 2ème mois on m'a annoncé que j'étais prêt pour la séquence de « connexion ».

Je me suis allongé sur mon lit et j'ai fermé les yeux.

- Connexion dit alors Peter.

- Mike confirma : tous les paramètres sont normaux.

J'éprouva alors l'étrange sensation d'être dédoublé, comme si j'avais une deuxième peau au dessus.

- Maintenant tu dois sentir comme un deuxième corps confondu, c'est celui de ton avatar. Le gros de ton travail mental va être de détacher ce corps du tient. Tu dois pouvoir bouger son bras sans que ton bras réel bouge. Tu es un cerveau pour deux corps distincts.

J'appris d'abord à distinguer les sons que je percevais de mes oreilles et de celle de mon avatar. Pour compliquer l'affaire il pouvait envoyer du son directement à l'intérieur de mon cerveau. C'était donc une troisième chose à gérer.

Ensuite j'ai appris à séparer le sens du toucher tout en faisant quelques faibles mouvements. L'odorat a suivi. Puis enfin je suis passer à l'utilisation de la voix de l'avatar. Ce fut plutôt laborieux et il me fallu des jours et des jours avant de pouvoir m'exprimer par sa bouche.

Il y avait aussi une chose particulièrement déplaisante. Les implants pouvaient capturer ma voix intérieure. Quant on pense avec des mots, on parle dans sa tête. Et bien là il fallait faire attention à ce qu'on pensait. Les choses du genre « Mary tu a vraiment des gros lolos », « Peter ton T shirt est ridicule » devaient être proscrite. Je pouvais penser en français, car mes « soigneurs » étaient anglophones et n'y comprenaient pas grands choses. Mais je me méfiais et je ne voulais pas être désagréable non plus. J'ai appris peu à peu à maîtriser ma voix intérieure et diriger mes pensées sous une forme visuelle trop complexe à interpréter pour leur technologie. Du moins je l'espérais.

- Maintenant essayes d'ouvrir les yeux de ton avatar.

C'était la dernière tâche de cette séquence. Elle était délicate à cause du volume d'information énorme que représentait la vision. D'ailleurs on m'avait dit que je ne pourrais voir de façon confortable à la foi par mes yeux et par ceux de mon avatar. Sinon tout risquait de se mélanger.

Je réussi à ouvrir les yeux. Tout était complètement flou puis petit à petit les choses se sont fait plus nette. Je pouvais voir les dalles d'un plafond. On y avait fixé un grand écran sur lequel les opérateurs affichaient des images diverses que je devais reconnaître.

Finalement toute cette séquence dura quinze jours. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que j'étais ici.

J'avais acquis avec le personnel une certain forme d'intimité mais ceux ci gardaient quand même leur distance et évitaient les questions gênantes. Apparemment d'autres candidats, je n'oserais dire cobayes, subissaient le même traitement. Cela ne se passait pas toujours très bien apparemment.

**f) Le grand bleu :**

Le programme de ce 3ème mois se résumait simplement : lèves toi et marche.

Mon rythme était un jour de repos suivi d'un jour de travail, un journée de 12 heures quand même. Ce matin j'étais réveillé par la sonnerie du réveil, donc journée de travail.

Une rapide toilette, un solide petit déjeuner, une séance d'exercice physique, un check up, une douche et je m'allongeais de nouveau sur mon lit. Après j'avais droit à une pause d'une heure à midi avec un repas et le soir un dernier repas.

De fait j'étais connecté en permanence à mon avatar mais la nuit et pendant les pauses les signaux « critiques » étaient interrompus ou amoindris. Toutefois je sentais en permanence ce corps jumeau dont on m'avait dit qu'il était virtuel mais qui semblait maintenant bien réel.

J'ouvrais donc les yeux et cette fois l'écran au plafond affichait l'image d'un personnage nu à la peau bleu.

- Peter me dit alors : ce que tu vois au plafond est en fait le reflet de ton avatar. Voici son véritable aspect. Maintenant essayes de bouger des membres, de façon limitée, ne force pas.

Et je bouge un bras, une jambe, la tête… Et il y avait un truc curieux dans le bas du dos.

- Oui c'est une queue. On l'avait désactivée mais tu dois pouvoir la sentir maintenant. Tu dois pouvoir la manœuvrer en pensant bouger les petits doigts de pieds.

Il m'a fallu une demi-journée pour maîtriser ce corps. Toutefois sans se tenir débout car j'avais du mal à garder l'équilibre, même assis.

C'était un corps humanoïde très proche de celui d'un humain. Mais il n'avait que quatre doigts aux mains et aux pieds. Le pouce du pied était opposable. Ces pieds étaient donc à mis chemin entre leur équivalent humain et ceux d'un singe. La tête possédait de grands yeux jaune et un nez aplati comme celui d'un chat. Les oreilles étaient grandes, pointues et pouvaient bouger. La peau était bleu et zébrée de bandes plus sombres. Elle était parsemé de petits points blancs qui dessinaient des courbes élégantes. Ces points luisaient de la pénombre comme des guirlandes de noël, on les appelait des photophores. La queue faisait les trois quart de la longueur des jambes. Il n'y avait aucun poil à part sur le bout de la queue, une étroite bande sur le pubis et des cheveux noirs. Certain cheveux étaient très long apparemment puisque rassemblés dans une longue tresse. Enfin la silhouette était très élancée, plutôt musclé, avec une taille fine mais des épaules très large.

- Et ce corps est censé être quoi, demandais je ?

- Et bien c'est censé être un extraterrestre, une EBE : Entité Biologique Extraterrestre.

- Vous pensez vraiment qu'il y a des extraterrestres comme ça ? Aussi proche d'un humain ?

- Des tentacules visqueux ça t'aurait plu hein ? Désolé mais on a pas ça en stock. De toutes façons c'est pas moi qui choisit me répondit Peter.

Finalement c'était pas si mal. Ces extraterrestres étaient plutôt joli. Moi qui m'étais toujours trouvé peu esthétique, je ressemblais maintenant à un athlète. Par procuration et pour un temps seulement, toutefois c'est ce que j'imaginais à l'époque.

Les jours suivants furent consacré à la maîtrise de l'équilibre et de la marche. La salle dans laquelle se trouvait mon avatar était une grande boite capitonnée. Des poignées ménagées dans les murs permettaient se s'accrocher. Elles étaient bien utiles car au début maintenir ce corps élancé debout était difficile. Finalement à force de persévérance et après dix jours d'effort j'arrivais à me déplacer sans difficultés.

**g) La mission :**

J'ai, enfin mon avatar, a eu accès à une salle plus grande qui me permettait de faire des exercices physiques plus intenses. La force et l'endurance de ce corps étaient considérables. Je pouvais monter à la corde par la seule force des bras, courir des kilomètres (sur un tapis roulant), sauter plus haut que ma hauteur.

Je n'avais jamais été très bon en sport, sans doute parce que je n'en tirais aucun plaisir physique, que de la souffrance et de la fatigue. Là c'était différent, l'effort rendait euphorique.

- Les sensations et les émotions de ton avatar sont projetées dans ton cerveau. Ainsi tu peux ressentir ce que ressentirai cette EBE. Ce corps n'est pas une armure mais quelques choses de vivant.

Par contre niveau sexuel rien. Je veux dire que mon avatar avait largement tous ce qu'il fallait mais aucune sollicitation ne parvenait à mettre en marche cette mécanique.

- C'est pour la censure qu'il ne passe jamais rien ici, demandais je ?

- Ces créatures sont très pures. Pas de sexe hors mariage !

Ce corps réservait une autre surprise. La natte de mon avatar cachait en fait un organe plutôt étrange. Deux sorte de tubes recouverts de poils sortaient du dessus de mon crane. Ils s'enroulaient entre eux ce qui donnait cet aspect de natte. Au bout il y avait entre les cheveux une chose très curieuse. Une douzaine de filaments pouvaient sortir de l'extrémité des deux tubes. Ces petits tentacules roses parsemés de petits poils blancs s'agitaient comme des anémones. Ils se rétractaient dès qu'on essayait de les touchers.

- C'est un connecteur cérébrale. Il permet d'établir un contact direct entre deux cerveaux. Original non ?

Oui c'était original. Mais encore une fois c'était une réponse évasive. On ne me donnait jamais de réponses détaillées. Peut être qu'il me prenait pour un idiot mais de fait j'avais des doutes. Tous cela était censé être une simulation, une sorte de jeu vidéo. Mais le niveau de détail était vraiment prodigieux. Parfois les opérateurs qui me surveillaient avaient l'air surpris comme si ils ne maîtrisaient pas tous. Enfin ils apportaient un grand soin à mon avatar. Il ne fallait pas trop le fatiguer ou le blesser. Comme si un programme pouvait se blesser ?

Mes doutes se sont avérés fondés.

Après un mois d'entraînement je maîtrisais totalement ce nouveau corps. Mes employeurs en était très content d'autant que je me pliais à toutes leur demande sans trop discuter.

- Très bien me dit Jeannine Gold, la médecin. Maintenant je vais te montrer quelques choses. Vas vers la porte au fond de la salle d'entraînement.

C'est à mon avatar qu'elle s'adressait. Avec ma main à quatre doigts j'agrippas la poignée de la porte. Un petit sifflement d'air eu lieu et je pénétrais dans un sas. Après avoir refermé la première porte, l'air du sas fut modifié. Je le sentais nettement mais sans pouvoir dire ce qui avait changé. Mes oreilles sifflaient comme si j'avais monté une montage très rapidement.

- Oui tes oreilles sifflent. C'est normal, l'air a été dépressurisé. Maintenant ouvre la seconde porte du sas et vas vers le fond du couloir.

Il me semblait déjà avoir visité ce couloir mais il avait l'air petit maintenant. Je devais même baisser la tête.

- Ouvre cette porte.

Bien, bien, comme d'habitude je suivais les ordres. Cette porte était très petite. J'ai du me mettre à genoux pour l'ouvrir. Exactement au même moment la porte de la salle ou se trouvais mon corps réel s'ouvrit aussi. Ce que je vis fut un vrai choc.

De mon avatar je voyais mon corps humain allongé sur le lit qui me fixait du regard. Et simultanément de mon corps humain je voyais mon avatar à genoux sous le linteau de la porte qui me regardais en retour. J'étais un seul esprit dans deux corps, c'était profondément déroutant.

J'assis mon avatar sur le lit et je ferma ses yeux. Avec mon corps et mes sens humains je pu l'observer de près et de loin. Il était presque deux fois plus grand que moi.

- Il mesure trois mètres dix et pèse 250 Kg. C'est un beau spécimen me dit on.

- Est il réel demandais je à Peter ?

- Il est réel. Ce n'est pas un robot ou une image de synthèse mais un être de chair et de sang. Il a reçu les mêmes implants que toi ce qui te permet de le commander.

- D'ou vient il ?

- Il vient d'une planète que l'on appelle Pandora. On ne m'a pas dit ou elle se trouvait, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'on peut y aller en quelques jours, si on a l'engin qui convient.

- En quelques jours ? Comment est ce possible ?

- Je suis censé ne rien savoir !

Des mystères encore des mystères… En regardant ce grand corps bleu de plus près, on devinait plusieurs cicatrices sur sa peau. Autour de son nombril on devinait deux lignes symétriques de photophores morts.

- C'est un corps de seconde main ?

- Non Eric, c'est un clone que l'on a vieillit pour faire plus vrai. Son cerveau a été laissé vide pour que tu puisses le commander.

Je ne le savais pas encore, mais c'était un nouveau mensonge. On les comprend car la vérité était peu reluisante.

- L'existence de Pandora est le secret le mieux gardé au monde. Si au départ on t'a dit que c'était une simulation, c'était pour pouvoir te libérer sans craintes en cas d'échec. Car saches que tu fais parti des quatre expériences réussies sur la vingtaine tentée.

Cette fois c'est Robertson qui pris la parole, ce qui était plutôt rare.

- C'est l'avenir de deux mondes, la Terre et Pandora, qui va reposer sur vous quatre. Votre but sera d'établir un premier contact entre le peuple qui habite ce monde et nous. Car jusqu'ici toutes nos tentatives ont échouées.

Diable ! Une responsabilité énorme venait de me tomber dessus. Elle me laissait sans voix.

- Dans deux jours c'est le grand départ, et dans dix vous serez sur Pandora. Dites adieu à votre avatar car normalement vous ne le verrez plus face à face, raison de sécurité.

Je fis ma dernière lettre « terrestre » à ma famille en essayant de traduire mon état d'esprit sans compromettre les incroyables secrets que je connaissais désormais. Pas facile…


	2. Chapter 2, Pandora

**Chapitre II, Pandora**

**Résumé :**

Eric est envoyé sur Pandora avec son avatar. Après un curieux voyage, il découvre Pandora lors d'un séjour d'entraînement. C'est un monde plein de sensations nouvelles, de dangers et de mystères qui s'offre à lui.

**a) Un ennuyeux voyage :**

Après trois mois de mise au point et d'entraînement, j'étais prêt. Un voyage vers une autre planète, cela promettait d'être excitant ! Et bien au contraire ce fut d'un ennui total.

Mon corps humain restait dans son étroite chambre qui était embarquée toute entière. Mon avatar était enfermé dans un étroit container ou il pouvait tout juste bouger.

Je n'ai rencontré personne, j'étais juste en contact radio avec l'équipe qui me suivait depuis le début. Elle était aussi du voyage.

Je n'ai rien vu, ni la courbe de l'atmosphère terrestre, ni le noir d'encre de l'espace, ni l'approche vers Pandora. Mon caisson était totalement fermé. La seule chose que je ressentais, c'était des phases d'accélérations et de freinages. Mais pas une fois je me suis retrouvé en apesanteur. C'était à se demander si j'avais vraiment voyagé dans l'espace. Peut être était ce encore une comédie ? Ou alors je voyageais dans l'espace temps suivant des moyens non conventionnels : téléportation, trous de vers ?

En tous cas impossible d'obtenir une réponse de la part de mes accompagnateurs. Ceux ci d'ailleurs était dans la même situation que moi. Chaque intervenant ne connaissait qu'une petite partie de la vérité, celle dans ses compétences.

Je m'occupais en regardant les différents placements financiers possibles. En effet j'avais reçue une somme rondelette pour avoir réussi mon intégration à mon avatar. Mais franchement tout cet argent paraissait bien peu de chose maintenant.

Au terme du voyage, après seulement huit jours, le corps de mon avatar produisis une curieuse sensation assez indéfinissable.

- Vous ressentez dans votre chair la présence de Pandora. C'est normal, me dis Jeannine Gold, votre avatar est lié à ce monde.

La gravité sur Pandora est aussi des deux tiers de celle de la Terre. Vous devriez vous sentir plus léger.

On trimbala de nouveau ma chambre caisson. Elle fut disposée quelque part dans une base établie sur la planète. La gravité plus faible était la seule indication tangible que j'avais changé de monde.

Mon avatar pris lui un autre chemin.

**b) New Alcatraz :**

Lorsque le caisson qui contenait mon avatar s'ouvrit enfin, une vive lumière m'accueillit. Il me fallu quelques instant pour m'habituer à la lumière du jour. J'étais sous un grand toit en tôle fermé sur les cotés par des grillages. Autour il y avait des chemins ou étaient garés des véhicules de type Humvee marqué du sigle RDA. Plus loin le paysage était fermé par une végétation épaisse de type tropicale. L'air était plein d'odeurs étranges et nouvelles. Pendant quelques instants je n'ai pas fait attention aux remarques des humains autour de moi.

- Oh, oh, avatar N°7, Eric, on se réveille ! Oh !

Il y avait une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes autour de moi. Ils avaient l'air si petits. Un masque transparent recouvrait leur visage. Certains portaient des treillis et des armes de guerres, d'autres des blouses blanches.

- Je suis le commandant Chacon responsable de la sécurité du camp Gamma que l'on surnomme New Alcatraz. En effet c'est une île située dans la principale mer de l'hémisphère nord de Pandora. Ce petit territoire, que nous contrôlons totalement, va vous servir de lieu d'entraînement. Pandora est un milieu particulier et dangereux. Gardez ça en tête et suivez à la lettre nos instructions.

Il y avait trois autres caissons encore fermé. Ils furent ouvert un à un et je pu enfin rencontrer mes trois autres collègues.

Il y avait Matt Smith, l'avatar N°13. Un anglais apparemment. L'avatar N°2 se nommait Pierrette Charpentier, une canadienne. Le dernier caisson renfermait un autre avatar femelle, le N°20, d'Angela Woss, une allemande.

Curieux le choix des nationalités des pilotes d'avatars, aucun américain. Pourtant le personnel et le matériel de la RDA semblaient 100% yankee. Par contre deux males et deux femelles cela tombaient bien.

On eu à peine le temps de faire connaissance qu'un Humvee arriva en trombe et pila face au hangar. Sa conductrice en sorti précipitamment et dirigea vers nous.

- Voici votre Gargamelle mes petits Schtroumfs dit Chacon en nous regardant le sourire en coin.

Cette femme à la démarche volontaire avait autour de la cinquantaine et s'appelait Grace Ripley. Malgré son age elle était encore avenante bien que négligée.

- A voilà mes zombies fit elle regardant nos avatars !

Zombies ? Ce qualificatif me choqua. Evidemment ce n'est pas vraiment à moi qu'elle s'adressait mais à ce corps bleu. Toutefois j'avais fini par l'assimiler comme une partie de ma personne et l'insulter me touchait.

- Et oui zombies. Car en fait ces corps de Pandoriens sont de vrais indigènes qu'on a capturés et lobotomisés.

Effectivement, vu sous cet angle, les choses prenaient une dimension différente. Ce corps que j'habitais était celui d'un autre. Il avait mangé, marché, pensé, combattu, aimé bref vécu. Les humains avaient ensuite tué son âme loin des siens et fait de ce corps un vulgaire outil. Toutefois j'encaissa cette idée sans trop broncher mais l'avatar N°20, Angela, se sentit visiblement mal à l'aise.

Ripley poursuivit :

- Et oui c'est choquant. Mais les hommes ont déjà fait bien pire ici alors vous avez intérêt à vous habituer. Et surtout, essayez de ne vous attachez à rien.

**c) L'Unobtainium :**

Ripley nous entraîna en dehors du hangar sur une route de terre. Le ciel n'était pas très différent de celui de la Terre. Il y avait juste quelques astéroïdes dans les cieux. Le soleil de ce monde était très similaire au notre.

Je pu aussi m'approcher de la végétation. Certaines plantes ressemblaient à celles de la Terre, d'autres étaient très différentes.

- Restez sur le chemin et ne touchez pas aux plantes prévint Ripley. Certaines peuvent être dangereuses, vous apprendrez tout cela dans les jours qui suivent. Mais d'abord je vais vous parler de l'Unobtainium.

C'est cette matière qui a justifié le nom donné à cette planète. Comme la boite de Pandore, l'Unobtainium sème la discorde dans les modèles physiques. Il est composé de matière normale, d'antimatière et peut être de matières sombres. On ne sait pas encore bien. Par contre on connaît ses propriétés remarquables.

Sans ce minéral Pandora serait aussi morte que notre Lune. En effet il produit un puissant champ gravitationnel et magnétique combiné, un champ gravito-magnétique ou GraMa. Sans lui la pesanteur serait bien plus faible et la planète ne pourrait conserver son atmosphère. Mais le champ GraMa produit aussi en retour un drôle d'effet sur l'Unobtainium. Au pole sud il est soumis à une surgravité qui entraîne le minéral vers le cœur de l'astre. Au pole nord au contraire il y a une antigravité qui fait monter les rochers vers le ciel. Quant ils sont assez léger ils franchissent l'atmosphère et retombent sur le pole sud. Tous cela entraîne un volcanisme et une sismicité très élevé. Les tremblements de terre sont très fréquents mais rarement aussi violent que sur Terre. Le volcanisme très actif charge aussi fortement l'atmosphère en dioxyde de carbone et en hydrogène sulfuré. L'hydrogène sulfuré c'est l'odeur des œufs pourris et c'est un gaz toxique pour l'homme. Le dioxyde de carbone est aussi toxique car il est présent dans des quantités très importantes. C'est pour cela que nous portons tous des masques filtrants. Bien entendu vos corps d'avatar supportent sans problèmes cet environnement.

Nous avons aussi appris à utiliser l'Unobtainium. Si on le place dans un champ magnétique, on augmente sa masse apparente. Il génère alors une force de surgravité ou d'antigravité selon le pole de la planète ou on se trouve. L'antigravité ne fonctionne que face à champ gravito-magnétique. Sur Terre il n'apparaît pas. Si on pousse le champ magnétique à des valeurs très élevées, le minéral s'écrase sur lui même et l'antimatière est libérée. Une grande quantité d'énergie est alors disponible. On peut donc en faire une source d'énergie pour propulser des vaisseaux spatiaux très rapide. Et aussi, comme vous l'imaginez bien, des bombes d'une puissance monstrueuse.

Regardez vers le ciel. Voyez ce petit point rouge, c'est un GraMaCar, une sorte d'hélicoptère sans hélices. Il vole en silence comme les roches d'Unobtainium grâce à l'antigravité. Son générateur à l'Unobtainium lui donne une autonomie quasi illimitée. Toutefois dans l'hémisphère sud l'antigravité de fonctionne pas et il ne peut pas y aller.

C'est sur cette unité que sont placés les relais radios qui relient votre corps humain à votre avatar. Si le faisceau est coupé, le lien entre vos deux corps sera coupé lui aussi. Donc ne pénétrer jamais dans des grottes ou ne plongez pas trop profond sous l'eau.

J'écoutais et je tentais de comprendre tout cela. Angela avait l'air plus attentive et avaient surtout beaucoup plus de connaissances. Elle posait des questions complexes mais parfois incompréhensible pour moi. D'ailleurs Ripley avouait parfois son ignorance : « Malheureusement je suis une biologiste, pas une physicienne ».

**d) Dissiper un mal entendu :**

Notre promenade sur le chemin se poursuivait. On arriva bientôt sur un point dégagé. On découvrait le relief tourmenté de l'île. Il faisait penser aux montagnes du sud de la Chine avec ses pitons rocheux.

On voyait aussi la mer et l'horizon. Je risquais une question :

- Professeur Ripley, l'horizon est courbe on dirait ?

- Eric, tu peux m'appeler Grace. Oui l'horizon apparaît très courbée car le diamètre de la planète est faible en comparaison de celui de la Terre. En plus le champ gravitationnel de la planète est irrégulier et la surface l'eau a parfois des bosses et des creux très marqués.

Il est temps de vous parler de votre mission. Les premiers humains qui ont posés le pied sur Pandora étaient des militaires. L'aspect inquiétant de la flore et de la faune les ont conduit à utiliser des armes dès le début : fusil d'assauts, lance grenades, lance flammes. La faune plutôt méfiante mais qui gardait ses distances s'est alors montrée très agressive. Des colons sont morts. On a alors assisté à une sorte de course aux armements. Des animaux plus gros, plus puissants attaquaient nos installations sans cesse plus fortes. Finalement lorsqu'une bombe à l'Unobtainium a pulvérisée un quartier entier de foret, les attaques ont pratiquement cessées. Sur le cratère de la bombe on a bâti la base principale, que l'on surnomme HellGates. Le plus curieux dans cette triste prise de contact, c'est que l'ensemble de la faune de la planète semble réagir de manière synchronisée face aux hommes. Il y a une sorte de comportement intelligent.

Peu après on a découvert l'existence des Pandoriens. Ces créatures sans doute très intelligentes, se sont toujours montrées très discrètes. On pense qu'ils jouent un rôle important dans ce monde. Mais ils posent aussi un problème particulier. Le gouvernement américain souhaite annexer cette planète, essentiellement à cause de l'Unobtainium. Mais les Pandoriens posent un problème juridique. Comme ce sont des créatures intelligentes d'autres puissances terriennes pourraient utiliser ce prétexte pour contester la domination américaine. Il faut donc que les Pandoriens signent un traité de protectorat. Voilà pourquoi il faut établir le contact avec eux. Et vite car le secret de l'existence de ce monde ne pourra plus être gardé très longtemps.

- Grace, ainsi c'est un simple problème juridique qui nous a fait venir ici ?

- Exactement. Les officiels gouvernementaux qui se cachent derrière la société RDA n'en ont en réalité que faire de ces extraterrestres. Certains seraient très content si une épidémie terrestre les anéantissait.

- Au fait on risque pas une contamination de la Terre ou de Pandora ?

- De la Terre, non. Les organismes pandoriens ont besoin de l'Unobtainium et de champs gravito-magnétiques pour survivre. Ainsi sur Terre vos avatars survivaient parce qu'un puissant champ GraMa avait été artificiellement généré. C'est sans doute insuffisant, car nous n'avons pas encore réussi à faire se reproduire des animaux pandoriens sur Terre. Il doit manquer quelques choses.

Par contre des bactéries terrestres, même si elles ont la vie dure, survivent parfois. Toutefois elles ne se développent pas. Si cela arriverait, ce serait une catastrophe. A terme toute la vie pandorienne serait menacée. Alors officiellement on prend des précautions. Mais voyez je ne porte aucune combinaison étanche il fait trop chaud et un système de refroidissement pèserait trop lourd. Les bactéries sur ma peau tombent sans cesse au sol.

- Et les pandoriens risqueraient de périr aussi ?

- Oui bien entendu. On nous dit qu'on nous remplacera bientôt par des robots et que les risques de contamination seront résolus. Mais il faudra encore des années.

Les indigènes ont déjà beaucoup souffert. Au début comme ils fuyaient devant des humains surarmés, on a tendu des pièges pour en capturer quelques un. Peine perdu car ces prisonniers préféraient se laisser mourir en silence plutôt que de communiquer. Rapidement les pandoriens se sont méfiés de nos pièges, et sur la planète entière. Malgré leur technologie primitive, ils s'étaient tous passés le mot. Alors on a du les pourchasser et comme on avait pas encore d'anesthésiant, on les abattait comme des lapins…

Grace réprima un sanglot, elle souleva son masque pour essuyer une larme.

- J'ai… J'ai du me battre pour qu'on attaque pas leur village. Il aurait été facile de les capturer là bas mais cela aurait provoqué un réel chaos. Car alors nul part ils se seraient senti en sécurité.

En recueillant quelques-unes de leur flèche, on a enfin découvert un anesthésiant efficace sur eux. On a alors défini de nouvelles méthodes. On les a capturés mais cette fois on les a relâchés sans trop les brusquer. Ils semblent avoir moins peur mais se méfient toujours. On a alors penser à envoyer des robots à leur image. Mais ils ne sont pas crédible une seule seconde.

Finalement on a imaginé ce programme Avatar. Capturer des pandoriens pour en faire des marionnettes. Ensuite on les renvoie chez eux, ils les acceptent et leur enseignent leur langue et leurs coutumes. Ensuite on met un terme à ce mal entendu, on signe un traité et voilà. Ca c'est le scénario optimiste. Ils peuvent aussi bien vous couper la tête.

En fait je ne peux faire aucune prédiction sur votre succès ou votre échec. Ce qui me gène c'est le coté éthique mais c'est peut être la moins mauvaise solution.

**e) Vivre comme des pandoriens :**

Grace nous conduisit à une grande cabane perchée sur des pilotis au milieu d'une jolie clairière avec sur le coté une belle cascade. C'était là que nos Avatar allaient vivre pendant notre séjour sur New Alcatraz. Autour de la cabane il y avait deux automitrailleuses et cinq soldats qui montaient la garde près d'un Humvee.

- Vous avez peur qu'on s'échappe demandais je à Grace ?

- Vous n'iriez pas loin et c'est pour cela qu'on appelle cette île New Alcatraz. Mais ces forces sont là pour vous protéger. Pandora est un monde dangereux et vous êtes sûrement les individus les plus précieux pour nous. Les automitrailleuses sont en fait des robots, des UGV (Unmanned Ground Vehicule). Ce sont des armes redoutables. Mais je laisserai le commandant vous expliquer les détails.

La cabane était en hauteur pour prévenir l'attaque de prédateurs terrestres. Les fenêtres étaient fermées par des grillages en acier et les portes par des grilles coulissantes. La faune et la flore dangereuses avaient été de plus éradiquée de la surface de cette petite île. Ile qui était défendue par une armée de robots et de soldats. On en faisait beaucoup pour notre sécurité.

Les humains avaient installés de nombreux mouchards, caméras et micros, autour des Pandoriens. Ainsi on avait une idée assez précise de leur mode de vie.

La plupart des clans vivaient dans des arbres creux colossaux. Ils dormaient dans des sortes de hamacs. Le matin de 8 à 10 heures, la journée durait 24 heures pile sur Pandora, les membres d'un clan se réunissaient ensemble pour une toilette collective dans un cours d'eau près de leur arbre / village. Suivant un ordre précis mais alors encore mal connu, chaque membre du clan entretenaient un de ses congénères. Il changeait de partenaires chaque jour. C'était très sensuel mais jamais sexuel. Le plus gros du temps était consacré à la coiffure qui était très complexe. C'est pendant cette activité que les pandoriens prenaient leur petit déjeuner composé essentiellement de fruits et de petits d'animaux crus, insectes ou poissons. Ce moment était aussi l'occasion de conversations informelles et détendues qui sans doute renforçaient la cohérence du clan.

Il nous fallait reproduire et maîtriser ce rite. Assis sur des roches près de la cascade, on essayait de suivre les mouvements que nous indiquaient des écrans vidéos. Il faut bien admettre que c'était un moment très plaisant. Il fallait toutefois gérer les sensations et les désirs parfois contradictoires de nos corps humains et de nos avatars.

J'ai pu pendant ces séances faire la connaissance de mes trois collègues avatars.

Matt Smith était un ancien militaire célibataire de 32 ans. Un type sympa mais un peu rigide intellectuellement. Lorsque venait son tour de faire ma toilette, on sentait bien qu'il était gêné. Pour tout dire moi aussi au début. Il fallait maîtriser ses émotions.

Pierrette Charpentier avait 28 ans. Avec elle je parlais français, ça changeais. C'était une employée de bureau célibataire comme nous tous. Joyeuse et délurée, je la sentais mal à l'aise malgré tout. Le poids de sa mission semblait lui peser très lourd et elle n'était guère curieuse de son nouvel environnement.

Angéla Woss avait 41 ans. Divorcée et mère d'un enfant tué dans un accident de la route, elle avait un accent allemand très marqué. Chimiste, elle était de loin la plus cultivée de nous tous. Calme, réfléchi et très impliquée c'était sûrement la meilleure du groupe. Je ne sais pas si c'est son corps d'avatar, sculpté comme une Venus Grec, ou sa conversation agréable et réconfortante, mais j'ai eu rapidement de l'affection pour elle.

De 10 heures à 16 heures les pandoriens vaquaient à des activités diverses. C'était la chasse qui était de loin la plus risquée et conduisaient à de longues expéditions. Un pandorien pouvait parcourir à pied en 6 heures autour de 60 km. Toutefois jamais les enfants ne s'éloignaient du village qui restait d'ailleurs toujours sous bonne garde.

Nous avons reproduit ces expéditions même si l'île était petite. Elle formait un croissant de 6 Km de diamètre. Le lagon au centre était fermé vers la mer par un récif de corail et des bancs de sables. Le relief était très tourmenté et il fallait sauter d'arbres en rochers. La végétation était impressionnante avec des arbres massifs entourés de racines énormes. Elles formaient de véritables ponts entre les rochers. On a aussi appris ce qui dans la faune et la flore étaient mangeables, toxiques, utiles… Grace Ripley qui nous supervisait à nos cotés ou d'un GraMaCar qui nous survolait, avouait que ses connaissances sur ce monde comportaient encore de nombreuses lacunes.

Le plan d'eau du lagon avait tout du stéréotype paradisiaque : des plages blanches, une eau limpide turquoise, des poissons multicolores. Certaines créatures marines étaient surprenantes et magnifiques. Les coraux tranchants a dominante rouge et blanche étaient peuplés d'énormes éponges moelleuses et des tapis d'algues tendre.

La nuit, ah la nuit, les plantes et toutes les créatures, y compris nos corps d'avatar, luisaient de motifs subtiles et colorés donnés par la bioluminescence. La mer était aussi luminescente, surtout l'écume. La lumière se réfléchissait aussi sur les nuages. On y voyait très distinctement mais on avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir changé de monde : l'expression « c'est le jour et la nuit » était vraiment justifiée.

On s'entraînait aussi au maniement des armes pandoriennes : bâtons à double tranchant, massues, poignards, frondes. L'arme la plus remarquable était un grand arc. C'était d'abord un très bel objet, les pandoriens s'avéraient être des artisans très doués. Ensuite il était très puissant et pouvait être efficace jusqu'à 200 mètres avec une portée totale de 500 mètres. Les flèches étaient allégées par des cristaux d'Unobtainium au point qu'elles ne semblaient peser presque rien. Cette légèreté permettait de faire de tirs tendus plus efficace. Toutefois la pointe devait être enduite d'un poison paralysant pour abattre les animaux les plus puissants.

Le maniement de ces armes était toutefois délicat et on était loin de savoir s'en servir correctement.

Vers 17 heures la plupart des membres d'un clan de pandoriens se retrouvaient dans leur arbre village pour le repas du soir. Ils le prenaient tous ensemble réuni en un arc de cercle et par niveau hiérarchique : enfants sur les extrémités, célibataires autour du centre, couples au centre. Le couple dominant était au premier rang au centre. Le service était assuré en rotation par tous les membres du clan. La nourriture comportait des fruits, des légumes mais aussi beaucoup de viandes d'animaux tués dans l'après midi.

Pendant ce repas et jusqu'à 20 heures environ, certains membres du clan assuraient une sorte de spectacle. Ils racontaient les éventuelles aventures de la journée, des histoires, chantaient, dansaient… On ne connaissaient pas encore leur langue mais on avait quand même compris quelques mots. Ainsi ils nommaient les hommes _tawtute_.

On reproduisait donc ce repas festif même si on n'était que quatre flanqué de Grace et deux ou trois scientifiques. Angéla était la plus enthousiaste, moi je n'aimais pas trop assurer le spectacle. C'était l'occasion de faire un débriefing de la journée. Le plus complexe était de retenir les caractéristiques des animaux et surtout de toutes ces plantes.

Pendant ces quatre semaines on s'est vraiment amusés dans ce petit paradis que l'on aimait un peu plus chaque jour. Parfois je me demandais comment tant de beautés étaient possible ? Ce monde semblait avoir été créé par un artiste ou par… Dieu. On courrait, on nageait, on jouait, simplement vêtu d'un pagne ou même nu sous les regards envieux de nos gardiens qui suaient sous un soleil de plomb, surchargés de matériel et d'armes.

Ils nous rappelaient à la réalité : derrière la barrière de corail, il était interdit de se baigner, des créatures féroces pouvant surgir des profondeurs. Des tirs de semonces retentissaient plusieurs fois par jour pour chasser les énormes créatures volantes qui approchaient l'île. Et puis après une journée d'activité, il fallait passer deux heures pour s'occuper de nos corps humains. L'inactivité, la faible gravité faisaient fondre les muscles et les os. Il fallait une heure d'exercice physique pour se maintenir dans une forme acceptable. Un esprit sain dans un corps sain : nos corps d'avatar étaient sains mais notre esprit n'était pas dedans. Il ne fallait jamais l'oublier.

**f) Aux armes !**

C'est le commandant Chacon lui même qui nous a familiarisé avec l'arsenal militaire. Pour cela il nous avait réuni sur le champ de tir flanquant le campement principal de l'île.

- Vos petits culs bleus valant plus que tous nos gros culs blancs, je préfère vous enseigner moi même le maniement et les spécifications de notre armement. Ne l'oubliez jamais, nous ne sommes pas à Disneyland !

Ici il y a plusieurs types dé périls. Par rapport à la Terre, il n'y a semble t'il pas de virus et les bactéries ne s'attaquent qu'aux chairs mortes. Il y a des plantes toxiques mais je crois que Grace vous a appris à les éviter. Moi je vais vous apprendre à vous défendre contre la faune et particulièrement les gros animaux.

Les bestioles ici sont particulièrement robustes. Leur peau est épaisse mais ce sont surtout leur os chargé de fibres de carbones qui posent problèmes. Les cranes et les cages thoraciques des plus gros animaux sont aussi résistante qu'un blindage de chars d'assauts. De plus ils peuvent être blessés à mort mais resté actif pendant une à deux minutes.

Nous avons donc mis au point plusieurs types d'armes. Les automitrailleuses UGV APD sont des robots autonomes ou semi-autonomes. Ils utilisent une propulsion hybrides diesel-électrique. Il sont équipés d'une mitrailleuse pouvant fonctionner au coup par coup et d'un canon anti-chars. Toutes les balles des mitrailleuses sont chargé d'un anesthésiant qui paralyse l'animal en 5 à 30 secondes. Ce sont nos gardiens les plus efficaces, ils peuvent faire sauter la caboche du plus gros monstre de ce monde d'un seul coup à 1000 mètres. Son taux de réussite est de 95% sur une cible fixe et de 75% sur une cible en mouvement.

Pour les installations fixes nous avons aussi déployé des tourelles automatiques dérivés de celles des UGV. Les ordres de feux de ces robots sont les suivants : tir de semonce de 1500 à 1000 m, tir au but à moins de 1000 m. Si ils se trouvent en présence de pandorien, ils doivent informer un opérateur humain avant de tirer au but. Mais si le contact est impossible, il abat sa cible avec des balles paralysantes. La cible se réveille après quelques minutes ou quelques heures en fonction de la dose reçue. Sachez que ces balles peuvent quand même occasionner des blessures mortelles.

Le GraMaCar est notre principal arme aérienne. Il peut transporter du personnel dans sa cabine pressurisée panoramique. Il peut aussi soulever 40 T de matériel. On l'utilise en mode autonome pour patrouiller. Sous sa coque il est équipé d'un canon anti char et deux mitrailleuses. Il a aussi deux mitrailleuses sur le toit. On peut l'équiper de bombes guidées de puissances variables.

Les soldats sont équipés principalement de fusil d'assaut XM29 OICW. Ils ont aussi des lances roquettes et des lances flammes. Vous n'aurez à utiliser que le fusil d'assaut. Il dispose d'un chargeur de 30 balles 5,56 mm avec anesthésiant. Il a aussi 6 balles explosives de calibres 20 mm, seul le crane d'un titanosaure peut y résister mais par contre ces balles ne sont efficace qu'a 50 mètres.

- Un tita…quoi sorti Matt ?

- Je vais montrer ce truc.

Le commandant nous orienta vers un grand hangar. Il y avait plusieurs carcasses d'animaux au sol. Il désigna celle du titanosaure. C'était un énorme animal à 6 pattes qui pesait autour de 35 tonnes. Sa tête formait un immense marteau. Cet herbivore ne craignait personne et pouvait se montrer agressif si on l'approchait. Un troupeau de sept animaux avait attaqué une patrouille de deux UGV. Un des robots fut mis hors de combat mais tous les titanosaures furent tués. Depuis aucune autre attaque n'avait été signalée.

Il y avait aussi une métabète, un autre colosse à 6 pattes de 15 tonnes. Moins agressif que le titanosaure, il valait quand même mieux l'éviter.

Le commandant s'arrêta devant les restes d'un thanator. Cette sorte de panthère à 6 pattes pesait autour de 7 tonnes. Sa mâchoire était assez puissante pour briser un canon d'UGV. Et il pouvait courir à 70 Km/h, plus vite qu'un pandorien. Il avait l'air vraiment terrifiant.

Le banshee était lui une sorte de ptérodactyle géant. Avec 14 mètres d'envergure et un poids de 1500 Kg il pouvait porter un cavalier pandorien. Un GraMaCar qui venait d'enlever des indigènes avait été attaqué par quinze pandoriens chevauchant des banshees. Ils avaient tous été abattus avant d'avoir atteint leur cible.

- Voyez, paf un, et paf encore un. Chaque coup touche au but et ils tombent comme des mouches.

Le commandant nous montrait avec fierté l'enregistrement de ce tir au pigeon. On voyait ces gens tomber dans le vide, l'un avec un bras arraché, l'autre coupé en deux.

- J'espère que l'ordinateur de bord a reçu une médaille pour cet exploit dit alors Angéla.

- Ah la sensiblerie féminine ! On avait fait des tirs de semonce, ces culs nus étaient déterminés à nous attaquer. Maintenant ils ont compris la leçon.

La dernière phrase du commandant était suffisamment assurée pour mettre un terme à cette objection.

- Il nous manque encore à notre tableau de chasse certains animaux dont le grand leonopteryx. C'est comme un banshee mais en deux fois plus grand et d'un rouge pétard. Il est très rare et surtout localisé dans l'hémisphère sud ou nos GraMaCar ne peuvent aller.

- Faute de pouvoir utiliser l'antigravité, fis je remarquer.

- Exactement.

J'étais content d'avoir caser ma petite remarque.

- Ces bestioles ne sont pas les pires. Les pires se sont les Loup-Vipères. Ce sont des sortes de thanator en plus petits mais qui pèsent quand même 120 kg. Ils courent vite et surtout ils agissent en meute de 10 à 20 individus. Ils savent tendre des pièges en encerclant leur adversaire. En plus ils peuvent grimper aux arbres et se laisser tomber sur leur cible.

Nos machines ne craignent rien mais les soldats y sont très vulnérables, surtout en terrain couvert. C'est ces saloperies qui ont tués le plus d'hommes.

Le commandant poussa une porte et on se retrouva dans un autre local. Il y avait plusieurs cages qui contenaient chacune un loup-vipère. Vivant !

- Regardez moi ces gueules d'amours mais ne vous approchez pas trop des cages. Vous avez vu leur crocs, on aimerait leur faire une bise.

Ces animaux étaient vraiment effrayants. Je m'imaginais perdu dans la foret entouré d'une meute. Terrifiant !

Soudain le commandant appuya sur un bouton et l'une des cages s'ouvrit. L'animal bondit hors de sa cage mais fut stoppé net par la laisse qu'il avait autour du cou.

On eu tous un mouvement de recul et Pierrette tomba à la renverse.

- Ah ah, voyez mes fières guerriers ! Matt vous avez été militaire. Prenez ce fusil d'assaut et faites lui la peau. Deux balles suffiront.

Matt pris l'arme sans hésiter et tira deux coups. Un sang rouge gicla mais l'animal continuait à s'agiter avec des cris de douleur qui avaient quelques choses de déchirant. Les autres loups-vipères se mirent aussi à hurler et à s'agiter.

- 10,11,12,13 secondes. Voilà le paralysant à fait son effet. Maintenant faites lui exploser la caboche.

Matt se plaça au dessus de la bête et lui tira un coup dans le crane qui s'ouvrit sous l'impact. Pierrette s'était caché les yeux. Angéla retenait son souffle. Moi même je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise.

- Eric vous aussi vous avez déjà tiré.

- Mon père chassait.

- Faites attention au recul.

Je pris l'arme et on me fit les réglages nécessaires.

Le commandant ouvrit une autre cage et l'animal bondit. Après tout est aller très vite. Contre toute attente il m'arriva dessus, la laisse avait lâchée ! J'ai tiré une rafale alors que je tombais à le renverse.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, j'avais mal à l'épaule gauche et à l'oreille droite. Le commandant hurlait des ordres. Pierrette était à terre mais c'était Matt qui semblait blessé.

Le loup-vipère m'avait sauté par dessus en me labourant au passage l'épaule et me déchiquetant une oreille. Matt disait que ça allait mais il pissait le sang par l'abdomen. Il finit par s'écrouler touché par quatre balles perdues que j'avais tirées.

L'équipe médicale fut rapidement sur lui mais les blessures étaient trop grave et Matt, enfin son avatar, mourut peu après. Des soldats s'étaient lancés à la poursuite du loup-vipère mais celui ci avait disparu dans des feuillages épais.

Moi même j'étais pétrifié incapable de me relever. On me disait que mes blessures étaient sans gravités. Angela s'occupa de moi quand à Pierrette elle était prostrée dans un coin.

Pour une leçon, c'était une leçon : la peur, le sang, la surprise, la mort, la colère. L'animal avait réussi à ronger sa laisse en fer en régurgitant de l'acide gastrique.

- Saleté de planète ! fis le commandant en abattant les deux autres loups-vipères.

**g) Le lien**

Il a fallu plusieurs jours pour me remettre de ces émotions. Mes blessures à l'épaule cicatrisèrent rapidement tandis que les lambeaux de mon oreille avaient séchés et étaient tombés. Il paraît qu'elle allait repousser, tant mieux car avec une oreille en moins je me trouvais laid.

Angéla par son affection et sa présence m'a permis de rependre pieds. C'est elle qui semblait la plus solide. Pierrette avait du mal à remonter la pente.

J'ai aussi parlé à Matt. Il était vraiment perturbé d'avoir perdu son avatar au point qu'il avait du mal à parler. Mais il ne m'en voulait pas, je ne pouvais pas prévoir ce coup du sort. Il allait rentrer sur Terre et peut être qu'on allait essayer de le reconnecter à un autre corps.

Une battue fut organisée avec des soldats en armures pour retrouver le loup-vipère. En vain. Alors par précaution des gaz de combats furent lâchés dans les différentes cavernes de l'île.

Après quatre jours de repos on repris l'entraînement. Un GraMaCar avait ramené un équidius vivant. C'était une sorte de cheval à six pattes que pouvait chevaucher les pandoriens. Cet animal plutôt pacifique défendait toutefois férocement sa vie. Sa capture l'avait rendu nerveux et on l'avait placé dans un grand enclos discrètement clôturé, avec des grillages camouflés et à l'écart de toute présence humaine.

Grace Ripley dirigeait l'opération :

- Les pandoriens chevauchent cet animal en connectant leur natte à une de ses antennes. On suppose que cela permet une communication directe entre les deux cerveaux. Mais on n'a jamais pu l'observer directement, notre présence stresse trop les sujets. Aujourd'hui vous devez essayer d'établir cette connexion.

C'était une manœuvre délicate. Comme il n'était plus question de prendre des risques, un UGV caché sous des branchages se tenait prêt à abattre l'équidius au moindre signe d'agressivité.

Angéla avait été désignée pour tenter de domestiquer cet animal. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'enclos, l'équidius se laissa approcher. Elle arriva à le toucher puis à saisir une de ses deux antennes. Ensuite les filaments à l'extrémité de sa natte furent mis en contact avec ceux de cet sorte de cheval. Pendant quelques secondes tout se passa bien puis soudain l'animal s'enfuit rompant la connexion. C'était raté !

- Angéla revenez, inutile de le poursuivre, vous allez l'affoler. On va attendre un peu et puis Eric ce sera votre tour. Il faut absolument maîtriser cette connexion pour que vous soyez crédible.

Angéla raconta son expérience. Après avoir établi la connexion, elle ressenti d'étranges picotement dans sa natte puis dans sa tête. Mais il n'y avait rien de précis et elle ressenti une violente douleur dans son crane. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle le procédure avait échouée.

Après une demi-heure de pause, je rentrais à mon tour dans l'enclos. L'équidius était calme et je m'en suis approcher prudemment. Contrairement à Angéla, je lui ai parlé doucement. Je suis monté dessus sans que l'animal ne réagisse.

- Jusqu'ici tout va bien. Surtout ne me donner aucune instruction pendant que je suis connecté à lui.

Je pris ma natte et glissa son extrémité dans le récepteur du cheval. Je ressentis les picotements décrit par Angela. Je ne pensais à rien et j'étais totalement détendu suivant les conseils que l'on m'avait donné. Derrière des batteries d'ordinateurs analysaient les différents signaux et tentaient de les rendre cohérents.

Pendant plusieurs minutes il ne se passa rien. L'animal continuait à paître de fleur en fleur comme si de rien n'était. Puis des sensations plus précises apparurent. Comme j'étais assis sur son dos, je sentais la respiration de l'équidius via mes jambes mais maintenant aussi comme si j'étais à l'intérieur de son corps. Progressivement je ressentais de plus en plus de choses comme le propre poids de mon corps sur lui ou même le goût du nectar des fleurs. C'était troublant mais après tout j'étais déjà habitué depuis plusieurs mois à contrôler deux corps, alors un troisième pourquoi pas…

- Je le ressent parfaitement comme si j'étais en lui. Mais il faut tenter quelques choses, je ne vais pas rester planter là pendant des heures.

Peter Goertzel me répondis :

- On voit bien que certaines connexions sont inactives, elles doivent servir à passer des ordres. Mais on sait pas trop lesquelles. D'après la carte neuronale tous ce dirige vers le cortex visuel. Essayes de projeter une image mentale.

J'imagina le cheval en train de marcher lentement. Il tourna alors sa tête vers moi. J'imagina alors la même image et… lentement il se mit à marcher. Il m'avait compris. J'ai recommencé le même type de manipulation pendant une heure : avancer, reculer, aller à droite, aller à gauche. J'essayais des ordres idiots comme franchir un haut tronc en marchant. Il me projeta en retour une image de lui ne pouvant franchir cet obstacle. Ainsi on pouvait communiquer via des images mentales.

Je tentais autres choses. Je lui montrais une image d'un soldat humain tout en lui adressant des caresses rassurantes. Il me raconta alors son histoire. Il était chevauché par un pandorien et entouré d'autres équidius eux aussi montés. Il traversait une grande plaine marécageuse. Un point rouge surgit dans le ciel, c'était un GraMaCar. Le groupe se mit alors à courir vers la foret. Mais il tomba au sol et ne pouvait plus se relever. Son cavalier s'enfuit. L'engin s'immobilisa à coté tandis que des hommes en sortirent. Ils lui couvrirent les yeux. Le cheval avait peu après l'impression d'être suspendu dans le vide. C'était tout à fait le cas, paralysé et attaché par des sangles, il avait été transporté sous un GraMaCar. Puis il avait repris ses esprits dans ce grand enclos. Ma présence l'avait rassuré. Il me prenait pour un vrai pandorien.

Ainsi je pouvais communiquer directement avec un animal. C'était tout à fait surprenant et intéressant. Cela expliquait bien l'étrange comportement synchronisé de la planète : certains animaux mettaient à l'épreuve les humains. En cas d'échec, aucune autres créatures ne reproduisait la même attaque.

Dans les heures qui ont suivi j'ai aidé Angéla à maîtriser l'équidius. Cela s'est fait plus lentement que pour moi mais finalement on y est arrivé. Par contre la pauvre Pierrette a échouée ce qui l'a encore plus démoralisée. On a décidé de la mettre au repos quelques jours de plus et de continuer l'entraînement Angéla et moi.

**h) L'arbre des esprits**

Il y avait maintenant six semaines que l'on était sur Pandora.

Laborieusement on avait appris à Pierrette à monter sur l'équidius et depuis lors on peut dire qu'elle en était tombé amoureux. Elle ne le quittait plus, lui parlait et l'animal lui rendait son affection. Cela intéressait autant les scientifiques que ça les inquiétait.

Angéla et moi avions appris à manier le fusil d'assaut et un peu mieux les armes indigènes. On sortait toujours avec un XM29 OICW plus un bâton de combat, un arc et un poignard. Le fait qu'on ait toujours pas retrouvé le loup-vipère échappé inquiétait et il fallait se tenir prêt.

Ce jour là, tout les deux, on était en stage de survie dans la foret de l'île. A part le fusil d'assaut, nous n'avions que des équipements indigènes et il fallait trouver notre nourriture nous même.

Au milieu d'un grand chaos rocheux on découvrit les troncs calcinés de quatre arbres.

- Il y a des feux de foret ici demanda Angéla à Grace qui nous supervisait depuis un GraMaCar ?

- C'est une histoire bizarre. Ici se tenait des sortes de saules. Ces arbres à l'apparence fragile sont très rares. Avant l'incendie, il y régnait une ambiance bizarre, les animaux étaient étrangement calme à leur voisinage. On a voulu étudier un des arbres mais aussitôt ils ont pris feu. Ici se cache un grand mystère.

La nuit allait tomber. Nous avions tendus nos hamacs de voyage entre deux arbres. C'était des hamacs plus léger et étroit. On l'installait bien en hauteur et les troncs avaient été munis d'une collerette de pointes pour éviter que des loup-vipères y grimpent.

Angéla qui était dans le hamac au dessus, descendit et se mis à plat ventre, face à face, sur moi. Elle me parlait de choses sans importances mais me passa une petite feuille ou elle avait marqué avec de la cendre : « Chut ! ». Nous étions surveillés en permanence mais ils ne pouvaient percevoir que nos conversations, nos pensées verbales et divers paramètres physiologiques. Le GraMaCar au dessus de nous ne pouvait nous voir, le feuillage était trop épais. Lentement et doucement elle pris ma natte et l'amena vers l'extrémité de la sienne. Clairement elle voulait faire le lien entre nous et en plus en cachette. Et sûrement plus si affinité…

Comment ma si sérieuse collègue pouvait elle désobéir aux ordres ? Je l'appréciais et peut être que l'aimait même un peu mais j'ai eu peur. On avait déjà parlé de cet éventualité, sur question d'Angéla d'ailleurs, et jamais on avait observé deux pandoriens faire le lien entre eux. On avançait en terrain inconnu. Dans un mouvement rapide j'ai repris ma natte. Le contrôle a du s'apercevoir de quelques choses car il lança un « Ca va ? ».

- Oui c'est rien répondis je. On a cru qu'on allait tomber. Angéla va remonter dans son hamac.

Elle me regarda d'un air vexé et remonta aussi sec.

Le lendemain, malgré ses efforts, je voyais bien qu'elle me faisait la tête. La toilette et le repas avaient été plutôt silencieux. Le contrôle se doutait de quelques choses mais préférait se taire.

En fin de matinée alors que l'on marchait de la foret, j'aperçu quelques choses bouger dans les fourrés. En une fraction de secondes j'ai reconnu les yeux d'un loup-vipère. J'ai aussitôt dégainé mon fusil d'assaut et l'animal s'est enfuit.

- Choppe le me cria le contrôle !

Je me mis à courir dans sa direction, je le voyais mais il allait trop vite pour que j'ai le temps de viser. Il sauta au dessus de ce que je cru être une sorte de plante rampante. En fait elle dissimulait une crevasse dans laquelle mon avatar tomba.

- Le lien est rompu cria Peter !

Je ne sentais plus mon avatar. C'était une sensation horrible, comme si j'avais perdu un membre. Mes idées étaient floues comme si mon cerveau était coupé en deux.

- Mettez le en veille ! Déplacer l'émetteur vers le point du chute ! Poussez la puissance d'émission à fond ! Sortez l'antenne directionnelle !

J'ai du être inconscient un moment. Lorsque je repris conscience j'étais bien. J'avais l'impression de flotter dans un nuage blanc. Il y avait des voix et des sortes de fantômes tournaient autour de moi. Puis me parvint des images mentales, l'entrée d'une mine humaine sur Pandora, des couloirs obscures, des dizaines d'UGV qui défilaient, puis une image terrifiante : la planète explosait ! Mais j'étais là et je volais dans l'espace emportant des pandoriens avec moi loin de ce brasier. Et une voix disait « Zong Na'vi, Zong Na'vi ».

Le rêve s'évanoui et lorsque je me releva je vis une sorte de petit saule luisant d'un rose/violet intense. J'étais au fond d'une crevasse et je voyais la lumière du jour très au dessus. Mon corps était couvert de filaments blancs qui prenaient leur racine au pied du saule. A gauche de l'arbre le loup-vipère se tenait assis et me regardait.

- Eric me cria une voix ! C'était Angéla.

- On a rétabli le contact me dit Peter. T'es OK.

- OK, oui je suis OK. Enfin je crois.

Le loup-vipère soudain disparu dans le fond de la crevasse. Les filaments perdirent de leur lumière et puis le saule commença à fumer. Et il pris feu de manière brutale.

Angéla arriva près de moi et elle m'aida à sortir de la crevasse. Je n'avais que quelques contusions, le corps des pandoriens étaient solides.

- Tu es resté inconscient près de 15 minutes, il a fallu du temps pour localiser cette crevasse. Ensuite lorsqu'on a pu rétablir le lien il s'est passé des choses très bizarre, des entrées totalement inhabituelles.

- Comment ça se fait Peter que je me suis senti aussi mal après que le lien ait été coupé ?

- Ton cerveau humain vit en symbiose avec celui de ton avatar. Couper le lien entre eux brutalement romps la stabilité de l'ensemble. Il faut une coupure très progressive.

- Autrement dit si mon avatar était mort, j'aurais fini à l'asile !

- Non Eric, on a une procédure dans ce cas mais il ne faut l'appliquer que si l'avatar est vraiment perdu car le lien est difficile à rétablir après.

Mouais, ce n'était guère rassurant. Mais après tout je risquais moins ma vie que les soldats et les ouvriers établis sur cette planète.

Puis je leur racontait mon étrange rêve. Grace fut la première à piger :

- C'est clair, cet arbre n'est pas un végétal ordinaire, il peut émettre des signaux mentaux. Le loup-vipère t'as attiré jusqu'à lui délibérément. Ce saule voulait sonder ton esprit et a même accédé à nos ordinateurs et à ton cerveau humain.

- Oui mais il est détruit maintenant fis je remarquer.

- Non ce n'est que la partie visible d'un système bien plus grand et qui nous échappe encore.

- Et pourquoi ce message ?

- Pour gagner ta confiance, tester tes réactions, que sais je ?

- Qui manipule qui questionna Angéla ?

- Nous voulons prendre contact, ils ont l'air curieux et ouvert finalement. Alors tout va bien proclama Grace. Eric dans une semaine tu rendras visite aux pandoriens. Ca marchera j'en suis sûr maintenant.


	3. Chapter 3, Les Na'vis

**Chapitre III, Les Na'vi**

**Résumé :**

C'est le grand jour pour Eric qui doit conduire son avatar à la rencontre des farouches pandoriens. La mission est loin d'être gagné d'avance. Arrivera t'il à gagner la confiance de ce peuple à la foi si proche et si lointain de l'Homme.

**a) Retour vers Hellgates :**

Angela, moi et une partie de l'équipe scientifique dont Grace Ripley montèrent dans un GraMaCar pour Hellgates, la base principale. Pierrette, jugée inapte pour l'instant, était restée sur l'île avec son bien aimé équidius.

La cabine du GraMaCar était vaste et confortable et le plafond suffisamment haut pour nos grandes carcasses d'avatar. De larges vitres panoramiques rendaient le voyage très attrayants. La machine volante filait en silence propulsée par ses générateurs d'antigravité. Au dessus de la mer on vit des animaux marins divers, énormes, beaux ou terrifiants. Puis on survola la terre ferme entièrement couvertes de forets. Des arbres immenses se dressaient dans certains endroits.

- Ces arbres sont situés sur des points particulièrement riches en Unobtainium. On pense qu'il intègre ce matériau en eux pour alléger leur structure. Ainsi on ne rencontre pas de pareil titan dans l'hémisphère sud.

Grace connaissaient énormément des choses et c'était toujours un plaisir de l'entendre.

Puis nous survolâmes une grande clairière très allongée.

- Ici nous sommes au dessus d'une très profonde crevasse. Elle est remplie d'eau mais toute la surface a été recouverte d'une sorte de tourbe. Parfois ce tapis flottant d'aspect marécageux est peu épais et vous pouvez passer à travers. En plus des prédateurs aquatiques féroces se cachent en dessous. Toutefois si un jour vous êtes poursuivi par un gros animal, allez dans ces endroits, votre poursuivant hésitera à vous suivre.

Au loin une sorte d'oiseau se profila à l'horizon. Grace ordonna aux pilotes de se rapprocher.

- Voici le très rare grand leonopteryx, le seigneur de Pandora. C'est la première que j'en vois un de mes yeux. Poussez la vitesse au maximum pour que l'on puisse prendre de meilleurs clichés.

Le GraMaCar n'était pas très rapide, 120 Km/h maximum, mais bien plus que l'animal qui ne devait pas dépasser 50 Km/h dans l'air très dense de Pandora. Rapidement on s'est approché à 500 mètres sans que la bête s'inquiéta.

Puis il nous amena dans la direction d'un rocher flottant. C'est le première fois que je voyais cette curiosité locale. On aurait pu croire que c'était un énorme ballon. Son sommet était couvert de végétations. C'était un spectacle impressionnant.

- Il y a de plus en plus de rochers flottants à mesure que l'on s'approche du pole nord. C'est le refuge préféré des banshees. Certains rochers sont libres, d'autres sont retenus au sol par des racines. D'autres très riches en Unobtainium flottent haut, parfois au dessus de l'atmosphère. Et quand ils sont suffisamment léger, après avoir été rongé par l'érosion ou les chocs entre eux, ils vont s'écraser sur le pole sud.

Le grand leonopteryx vira soudain derrière le rocher qui le cacha alors de notre vue. Lorsque l'on arriva près de l'îlot flottant, il avait disparu.

- Il a du se cacher dans une grotte ou sous la végétation du rocher. C'est un malin et il avait pas trop envie qu'on s'intéresse à lui. Eric tu as de la chance, tu vas pouvoir approcher toutes ces choses de près.

- Il faut espérer que cela ne soit pas de trop près, remarqua Angela !

Grace était occupée à consulter les enregistrements vidéos qui venaient d'être effectués. Angela en profita pour m'attirer un peu à l'écart. Elle me glissa alors une feuille végétale griffonnée dans la main :

« Désolé pour l'autre jour. Je n'ai pas su me contrôler. Tu vas partir, tu risques de ne pas revenir. Cette perspective, ce monde et ce corps qui n'est pas le mien sèment la confusion dans mon esprit. Merci de ne pas m'avoir dénoncé. »

J'avala la feuille puis je fixa Angela dans les yeux tout en lui serrant la main. Elle baissa la tête en fermant les yeux puis subitement fixa mon ventre.

- Regardes autour de ton nombril !

C'est vrai il y avait quelques choses de nouveau. Deux photophores symétriques étaient apparus autour. Depuis quand ? Le ventre de l'avatar d'Angela en était toujours vierge. En fait les pandoriens avaient une série de photophores symétriques qui partaient du nombril. Mais après la lobotomisation des individus qui nous servaient d'avatar, ces lignes s'étaient comme éteintes. Les photophores n'étaient plus que des points bleus sombres. Les autres lignes de lumineuses s'étaient par contre maintenue. Grace vint voir ce petit événement :

- Nous ne savons pas le pourquoi de ces lignes de lumières. A mon avis elles doivent avoir une signification importante. C'est un bon présage que tu en ais récupéré.

Un présage ? On passait au domaine religieux maintenant ?

**b) Hellgates :**

La principale implantation humaine sur Pandora se nommait Hellgates. C'était un surnom car en fait son nom officiel était base Alpha. C'était en fait la première fois que je voyais cette base de l'extérieure. Mon corps humain était à l'intérieur mais comme je n'avais pas le droit de sortir de ma chambre, je n'en connaissais quasiment rien.

Le complexe était installée dans une large cuvette entourée de montagnes. On avait préféré éviter le bord de mer en raison des risques importants de tsunami.

La plaine avait été défrichée à coup de bombe à l'Unobtainium et on voyais encore de gros troncs calciné ça et là. Toutefois la nature avait largement repris ses droits et des buissons poussaient partout.

L'enceinte de Hellgates formait un vaste polygone régulier de deux kilomètres de diamètre. Elle était composée d'une haute clôture électrifiée précédées de barbelées et de chevaux de frises. La défense active incluait des tourelles fixes placées en hauteur et une route de patrouille où circulait des UGV.

A l'intérieur se trouvait les baraquements réalisés par des empilements de containers. Deux grands hangars abritaient le matériel, engins volants, roulants, bulldozer, dumper... Car un bon tiers de la base comprenaient aussi des installations minières et de métallurgies.

D'un des hangars était en train se sortir un gros engin sombre aux allures de boite à chaussures.

- C'est un GraMaShip, un vaisseau spatial de liaison avec la Terre. C'est dans un de ces appareils que vous êtes arrivés. Ils ne sont pas très beau car ils sont conçus pour échapper aux radars terrestres.

- Et il fonctionne comment demanda Angéla à Grace ?

- Il a deux sustentateurs anti-gravité à l'Unobtainium pour Pandora et quatre réacteurs à l'Unobtainium pour les vols spatiaux.

- Tous fonctionne à l' Unobtainium. Mais il a bien fallu en chercher ici au début. On peut donc aller jusqu'à Pandora avec des moyens classiques ? On est donc pas si loin de la Terre que cela ?

- Humm… Intéressante question. On ne m'a rien dit mais j'ai ma petite idée. De toutes façons ou que l'on soit, personne ne pourrait rentrer à pied conclut Grace.

Le GraMaCar entra dans un grand hangar dont les portes furent refermées après notre passage. Les pandoriens avaient des guetteurs et surveillaient le moindre des mouvements. Les vitres sans teint du GraMaCar nous protégeaient de leur regard mais lorsqu'il fallait sortir de l'engin, on devait se cacher. Hors de question qu'ils surprennent des avatars en bon rapport avec des humains.

Le hangar était plein de machines diverses. Une très grande et curieuse structure était en construction dans le fond de cette énorme salle. Elle devait jouer un rôle très important mais je ne le savais pas encore. Un personnel nombreux s'y affairait et nos avatars firent sensation devant ces gens qui vivaient cloîtrés dans cette base depuis des années. Des blagues salaces fusèrent aussi, ah l'ambiance caserne !

On passa un sas et on se retrouva dans la partie pressurisée de la base. L'air terrestre y était reproduit. Si les humains ne pouvaient pas respirer l'atmosphère de Pandora, les créatures indigènes pouvaient rester elles assez longtemps dans un air de type terrestre.

Les plafonds de cette zone étaient par contre plutôt bas et on devait se courber voir se mettre à quatre pattes, surtout pour franchir des portes. On fini par entrer dans une salle beaucoup plus grande et constituée d'un dôme gonflable.

Le général Walker Bush nous attendait avec à ses cotés Peter Goertzel. Grace m'avait résumé rapidement la personnalité du militaire : un robot !

Le général était grand, pour un humain, il avaient des yeux bleus et des cheveux ras grisonnants. Il avait un certain charisme renforcé par son bel uniforme. Avec toute la rigueur militaire il nous salua et il commença son discours :

« J'ai servi dans toutes les guerres que les Etats Unis ont menés depuis 1975. J'ai obtenu toutes les décorations possibles. Le président en personne m'a honoré en me confiant la plus ambitieuses missions de ma carrière. Voilà trois ans que je me bat pour tenir les délais et les objectifs qu'il m'a fixé. J'ai bâti la base Alpha ainsi que toutes les autres établissements sur Pandora. Le dernier point est d'établir un traité de protectorat avec les indigènes. Ainsi les USA auront le monopole de l'Unobtainium et un avantage déterminant en matière énergétique, dans les transports et sur le plan stratégique. »

Savait il que je n'étais pas américain ? Les visées impérialistes de l'Oncle Sam ne me motivaient pas vraiment.

« On avait commandé 20 avatars. Il n'en reste plus que trois dont un n'est pas vraiment opérationnel. C'est donc sur vous deux que repose tous les efforts et les sacrifices déployés jusqu'ici. Il faut nous entendre avec les pandoriens et il nous faut un traité !

Eric Connor vous êtes celui qui a reçu les meilleurs résultats. C'est vous qui irez en premier car nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur. Votre but sera de vous faire passer pour l'un d'eux, pour apprendre leur langue et leur coutume. Ensuite dès que nous pourrons communiquer avec eux, nous aviserons. »

Voilà c'était clair, c'était carré, c'était militaire. Mais franchement me faire passer pour un vrai pandorien, j'avais des doutes.

Suite à ce briefing on eu quelques instants pour discuter un peu. Mais le temps pressait, je dis au revoir à tous le monde sachant que je, enfin mon avatar, pouvais finir découpé en morceau par des indigènes suspicieux.

**c) Largage :**

J'ai récupéré les effets pris lors de la capture du sujet qui me servait maintenant d'avatar : un arc, des flèches, un poignard, une fronde, un pagne et divers parures. Tous de très beaux objets. On me montra aussi le film de la capture : un groupe de pandoriens se cachaient dans une foret assez loin d'ici. Mais on les avait localisés via des mouchards lâchés sur le site plusieurs jours à l'avance. Deux GraMaCar larguèrent de nombreux obus rempli de gaz anesthésiants. Il n'y avait plus qu'à cueillir les indigènes endormis.

Pour mieux me faire passer pour un pandorien enlevé, on donna un sédatif à mon avatar et on le plaça dans un filet accroché sous un GraMaCar. Et il s'envola vers une presqu'île rocheuse située un milieu d'un petit lac non loin de Hellgates. C'était à cet endroit que tous les pandoriens capturés étaient relâchés, quand ils étaient encore en vie.

Arrivé au dessus du site, le filet fut posé au sol, s'ouvrit et mon avatar roula dans l'herbe. L'engin reparti alors dans les cieux. Voilà j'y étais !

Je n'allais pouvoir compter sur aucune assistance active. En effet pour ne pas dévoiler ma couverture, aucune intervention directe n'allait être entreprise. Je ne bénéficiais que de conseils. Pour les premières heures, Grace Ripley, Peter Goertzel, et le général Bush en personne allaient me superviser.

**d) Premier contact :**

Etourdis par le sédatif, je ne pouvais me relever immédiatement. Couché sur le dos, la tête vers le ciel, je ne voyais que des insectes butiner les fleurs autour de moi. Pendant un temps il ne se passa rien puis...

- Ca y est un indigène vient vers toi m'avertis le contrôle.

Il s'approcha prudemment, la lance à la main. Puis il tata mon corps avec son extrémité et reparti aussitôt.

Je fini par reprendre mes moyens, je me suis relevé, il n'y avait personne.

- Il aurait du venir le chercher, c'est pas normal !

- Ils ont du flairer l'astuce. Je fais quoi ?

- Pas question d'abandonner, le plus proche village se trouve à 15 Km. On te guidera à travers la foret.

Je pénétrai alors dans cette foret. Avec tout ce que je savais sur cet endroit, j'étais sur mes gardes. Sans compter que les indigènes allaient peut être me tendre une embuscade. La première chose a faire était de recueillir le bon poison pour mes flèches. Il m'a fallu une demi-heure pour trouver la bonne plante et une autre demi-heure pour préparer la substance.

Ensuite j'ai commencé à m'enfoncer dans la foret en passant sur les branches et en évitant au maximum le sol, potentiellement infesté de prédateurs. Le contrôle me donnait la direction à suivre mais mon sens de l'orientation était suffisamment précis pour je puisse suivre le bon cap seul. Par rapport à New Alcatraz, il y avait des plantes inhabituelles et je les évitais prudemment. La végétation d'ailleurs était encore plus imposante.

Je me rapprochais du village, mais il n'y avait toujours personne. Pourtant le contrôle avait détecter du mouvement autour de moi.

Soudain j'entendis un bruit de feuillage. Au dessus un loup-vipère se jeta sur moi. Les ordinateurs du contrôle avaient la possibilité de déclencher des réflexes et ils envoyèrent une commande d'évitement à mon avatar. Ainsi le prédateur me loupa de peu mais je fus déstabilisé et je tomba de la branche sur laquelle j'étais. La chute fut rude mais la faible gravité, un air plus dense, un sol mou et un corps robuste limitèrent la casse. Je me releva immédiatement pour réaliser que j'étais cerné par ces salles bêtes : un piège ! Une seule solution la fuite ! J'ai brisé l'encerclement par au saut olympique et j'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu. La meute me poursuivait mais j'arrivai à les tenir à distance, jusqu'à quand ?

J'ai vu alors un arbre un peu isolé et je suis monté dedans. Les loups-vipères ont à leur tour essayer de me suivre mais je défendais mon refuge en les fouettant avec mon arc. Se sentant bloqués, ils ont cessés l'assaut et sont repartis. Mais c'était peut être une feinte.

- Le village n'est plus qu'à cinq kilomètres. Il faut y aller Eric !

- Je reprend mon souffle, OK ! Vous n'aviez pas vu ces salles bêtes ?

- On ne voit pas grand chose sous cette couverture forestière, désolé.

Après dix minutes je redescendais prudemment de mon refuge et je continua mon périple le plus discrètement possible.

Le terrain devenait maintenant extrêmement chaotique avec d'énormes blocs de rochers. J'avançais moins vite mais dans 30 minutes au plus je serais au village.

- Il y a quelque chose près de toi ! Surveilles ta gauche.

- Je ne vois rien. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- C'est sûrement une grosse bête. Dans un terrain aussi accidenté, il y a des chances pour que ce soit un thanator.

Sur ce mot, mon sang se glaça. Vite il fallait fuir, encore ! Je sauta alors vers la droite et aussitôt l'énorme animal, réalisant qu'il avait été découvert, bondit et se lança à mes trousses.

Je courrais, sautant de rochers en rochers et jetant un œil de temps en temps sur mon poursuivant. Lui décocher une flèche empoisonnée, pas le temps ! Ou alors grimper dans un arbre ? C'est ce que je fis et le thanator s'arrêta net. Mais de ses deux pattes avant il commença à labourer le tronc. A dix mètres du sol, je préparais mon arc mais pour une raison inexplicable je fis tomber la première flèche.

Le tronc entaillé céda sous les assauts du monstre et je fus projeté sur le sol. Juste après je sentis une pression immense sur mon dos. Une grosse patte m'avais plaqué au sol. Je sentais les griffes, l'haleine, et la bave de l'animal sur moi. Il allait me dépiauter en petits morceaux. Allait il commencer par les membres ou directement par la tête ? Ou alors s'en prendrait il au buste ? J'espérais que le contrôle allait couper le lien assez rapidement et sans trop de dommages. En tous cas mes superviseurs étaient silencieux, sans doute consternés par une fin aussi rapide et l'échec de tous leurs espoirs. Ma mission était terminée. J'allais repartir avec 1 200 000, c'était pas si mal. Mais combien de temps allait il falloir attendre pour rentrer sur Terre ?

Mais à ma grande surprise, je ne fus pas dévoré. Je vis les jambes d'un pandorien s'approcher de moi. C'était en fait une chasseresse à l'allure farouche mais plutôt séduisante si je n'avais pas été dans une situation aussi inconfortable. Elle se mit à parler dans sa langue incompréhensible. Puis elle examina mon corps et mes équipements sans que l'énorme prédateur ne relâche sa pression.

Après un moment elle regarda le thanator et prononça quelques mots sèchement. L'animal retira sa patte et recula légèrement. Ouf sauvé !

Je me retournais et elle examina mon ventre, les lignes de photophores morts de mon corps l'intriguait. J'ai alors bredouillé quelques mots « Tawtute, Tawtute » en me tapant la tête avec le poing. Je voulais lui faire comprendre que les humains m'avaient fait des choses à la tête et que je ne pouvais plus parler ni comprendre.

Elle appela alors son énorme animal et monta dessus. Puis elle me tendit la main, m'invitant à la rejoindre. Après un moment d'hésitation je m'assis derrière elle. Le thanator bondit alors et j'ai du me cramponner fort à sa cavalière pour ne pas tomber. Ce contact direct, l'odeur de ses cheveux, m'apportèrent un bien être absolu après avoir connu une peur terrible. J'étais le premier humain à avoir communiqué avec un pandorien.

- Très bien Eric, c'est parfait.

J'entendais les gens du contrôle exulter.

**e) L'arbre village :**

En quelques minutes on arriva au pied d'un immense arbre. C'était à l'intérieur que se trouvais le village que je souhaitais atteindre. Le thanator s'arrêta à la lisière de la clairière qui entourait le colosse végétal.

- Ne Kllte ! dit la cavalière.

- Hein ?

D'un geste brusque elle me fit tomber au sol. « Ne Kllte » voulait sûrement descends ! Mon apprentissage commençait, avec une certaine brutalité.

Ensuite elle se mit derrière moi et m'invita à rejoindre l'arbre village. Je m'exécutais sans délais. D'un ordre sec, elle ordonna à sa monture de rejoindre le couvert de la foret.

Arrivés au pied de l'arbre des pandoriens armés sortirent et nous interpellèrent. Là mon accompagnatrice, la « Tigresse » comme je venais de la surnommer, m'ordonna de rester sur place et elle alla à la rencontre des autres indigènes. Après quelques échanges vifs, elle bouscula l'un des guerriers et pénétra d'un pas rapide dans le village.

Je suis resté planté là quelques minutes. Les gardiens du village fixaient le moindre de mes gestes, ils gardaient aussi leur armes à la main. Pendant ce temps j'ai regardé autour de moi. L'arbre était vraiment immense, on m'a dit que celui ci dépassait les 250 mètres, un vrai gratte-ciel.

Enfin mon amie la Tigresse reparue et m'entraîna à l'intérieur du village. J'étais dévisagé par les habitants qui se massaient autour de moi. On s'arrêta devant deux personnages richement parés. Ce devait être le couple dominant. Je leur fis un salut plus ou moins imité des vidéos capturés par les mouchards. La Tigresse eu une discussion particulièrement vive avec les deux dirigeants. J'imaginais qu'il parlait de moi et que les avis étaient partagés.

Puis la femelle dirigeante se dirigea vers moi et me regarda sous toutes les coutures. Je ne bougeais pas. Les photophores de mon ventre l'intriguait particulièrement. Elle planta alors une petite pointe dans ma chaire. Elle sentit puis goutta le sang. Apparemment ils avaient de gros doute sur mon identité. Et effectivement des robots n'auraient pas fait longtemps illusion.

Elle m'adressa aussi la parole et je ne compris rien bien entendu. Alors je lui fis mon numéro de « Tawtute » en me tapant sur la tête. Cela ne la fit pas rire, sans doute que je passais maintenant pour un débile. D'ailleurs était ce vraiment si amusant que ça d'avoir été lobotomisé.

« Za'u » dit elle. J'avais déjà entendu ce mot. Cela voulait dire sans doute viens. Alors je la suivi. On monta dans les étages du village. En effet le tronc de l'arbre géant était creux et à l'intérieur les habitants avaient bâtis des platte-formes en bois reliées par des passerelles et des échelles. J'avais quelques inquiétudes au sujet du lien radio. On m'assura que le signal ne serait pas stoppé par la masse de bois.

On s'arrêta à l'une de ces platte-formes. Il y avait au sol des dizaines de statuettes en bois. La chef les regarda puis en pris une. Elle avait le même dessin que celui des photophores morts de mon ventre. Je compris alors que toutes ces statuettes représentaient chacun des pandoriens enlevés par les humains. Et les lignes ventrales étaient un signe distinctif à chaque individu. D'ailleurs j'observa que ceux de la chef étaient particulièrement longs et complexes alors que ceux des enfants étaient très court. Alors évidemment mon cas, avec seulement deux points actifs, était totalement inhabituel.

Elle confia la statuette à l'un des gardes et lui donna un ordre court. Il parti sur le champ. Ensuite elle se tourna vers moi d'un air apaisé et se fit rassurante.

**f) A l'école des Na'vis**

On me dirigea ensuite vers un cours d'eau jouxtant l'arbre-village. Visiblement j'avais besoin d'une bonne toilette, ma chevelure était en bataille, j'avais de la terre un peu partout et je sentais l'humain.

On s'occupa de moi avec la plus grande douceur et attention. On défit et refit patiemment les nombreuses nattes de mes cheveux. J'en profitais aussi pour essayer d'apprendre un maximum de mots. Ainsi en une heure j'avais réuni tous le vocabulaire lié à l'anatomie. On connaissait aussi le vrai nom des pandoriens, ils se nommaient Na'vi. Derrière moi, le contrôle, traitait et archivait toutes ces informations.

Dans le cours d'eau, la Tigresse, faisait aussi sa toilette. Mais elle était seule et à l'écart. On m'appris son nom : Sylwanin. Elle était « Palulukan makto » ce qui était apparemment très prestigieux.

Je poursuivi ensuite la journée en me baladant un peu partout dans l'arbre-village qu'il nommait « Kelutral ». Je continuais toujours à emmagasiner un maximum de mots. En tous dans la journée, j'avais du en apprendre 300 ! Toutefois j'étais loin de tous les maîtriser à l'inverse des ordinateurs qui cataloguaient tout très rapidement. Encore dix jours comme celui ci et une grande partie de la langue des Na'vi serait décodée.

Sylwanin, la Tigresse, me suivait dans mes déplacements, toujours à l'écart mais toujours attentive.

Le soir, lors du repas cérémonie, on m'installa parmi les couples. Je devais, enfin mon avatar, devait donc être marié. A moins que ce soit une place d'honneur ? Par contre Sylwanin s'installait parmi les célibataires. Elle n'avait sans doute pas encore trouvé de compagnon à sa hauteur.

J'essayais de respecter les règles de bienséances apprises sur New Alcatraz. Mais elles étaient assez complexes et j'ai commis des erreurs. On me le fit remarquer gentiment mais sans délais. Les récits que comptaient les « animateurs » étaient incompréhensibles pour moi mais lorsque ce fut le tour de Sylwanin, j'ai plus ou moins compris qu'elle parlait de notre rencontre.

Dans cette assistance j'ai pu observer que la plupart des membres étaient soit des adultes relativement jeunes, soit des enfants qui auraient eu entre 8 et 12 ans si ils avaient été humains. Il y avait très peu de très jeunes enfants, d'adolescents et aucun vieillard. Ils avaient tous l'air en bonne santé.

Pour la nuit on me prêta un hamac et je pu enfin prendre une pause après cette journée pleine de rebondissements.

Le neuf jours suivants furent un moment particulièrement intense. J'ai appris un maximum de vocabulaires et grâce aux concours des ordinateurs j'ai pu commencer à communiquer d'une façon efficace. J'ai ainsi appris mon nom Na'vi, ou au moins le nom de mon avatar, Ratlaw. J'ai aussi assimilé plusieurs de leur coutumes et habitudes de vie. Toutefois je ne quittais pas le Kelutral, pas question de m'exposer aux dangers de la nature sauvage.

Ce peuple avait une conception toute particulière du temps. Ainsi sur Pandora on ne comptait pas les années comme nous, de toutes façon il n'y avait pas de saisons marquées. Pour savoir leur age, ils comptaient le nombre de photophores qu'ils avaient sur le ventre : tu as 22 « Zisit ». Et à chaque évènement de leur vie, avoir un enfant par exemple, de nouveaux embranchements apparaissaient sur leur ligne lumineuse. Ainsi les pandoriens avaient leur curriculum vitae qui s'inscrivait sur leur peau.

Comme un enfant d'un age apparent de 12 ans avait 4 photophores, on en déduisait qu'un Zisit faisait 3 années terrestres. Mais il y avait des enfants du même age qui avaient trois fois plus de points lumineux. Et certains adultes, qui pourtant semblaient jeunes, avaient au bas mot 50 points donc 150 ans ! Quelque chose nous échappait encore.

Les Na'vi ne maîtrisaient pas le travail des métaux mais s'avéraient des artisans et artistes extrêmement doués. La sculpture de petits objets, le tissage, la fabrication d'armes, le chant, la cuisine aussi, n'étaient jamais traité avec légèreté. En fait chaque individu possédait une vaste gamme de talent et était très polyvalent. Ils étaient sans doute bien plus intelligent que les humains, surtout au niveau de la mémoire. L'étude de leur cerveau, deux fois plus complexe que celui de l'homme, le confirmait.

Leur mœurs étaient généralement douces et respectueuses. Ils cherchaient toujours à préserver une harmonie ou chacun savait ou était sa place. Jamais ils ne provoquaient, ne mentaient, ne se moquaient. Il avait une forme d'humour qui respectait ces principes et n'était jamais vulgaire. Si il y avait des conflits, c'était pour des divergences de points de vue, par exemple savoir ou aller chasser. Pendant ces disputes, on baissait les oreilles, on montrait les crocs, on haussait la voix, parfois même on se bousculait. Si la décision tardait à venir, des individus plus valeureux tranchait. Une fois la décision prise, chacun obéissait et les rancœurs disparaissaient immédiatement.

La société Na'vi aurait fait plaisir aux féministes. Ici globalement l'égalité homme femme existait. Toutefois les femelles semblaient plus spécialisées vers les activités religieuses et les males vers l'artisanat et la chasse. Les Tutee, ainsi se nommait les femmes Na'vi, semblaient peu encombrées par la maternité. Sur les 80 du clan, qui comptait autour de 200 membres au total, il n'y en avait qu'une seule enceinte.

Les Na'vi croyaient en une divinité unique qu'ils appelaient Eywa. Elle pouvait prendre plusieurs formes car elle était partout et était la force vitale de leur monde. Elle agissait sur la vie de chacune des créatures de Pandora. Le plus grand cadeau d'Eywa pour un Na'vi était d'avoir un enfant. C'était la récompense pour sa valeur qui se mesurait dans sa capacité à connaître et à savoir utiliser au mieux les ressources de ce monde.

J'étais bien parmi eux même si je sentais ma condition instable et que je devais sans cesse rendre compte au contrôle. Cette sensation d'être regardé des deux cotés était pénible. Je donnais aussi des signes d'épuisement, surtout mon corps humain. Pour tenir le coup on m'avait administré des drogues mais cela ne pourrait pas durer bien longtemps. Toutefois le travail accompli était déjà considérable.

Le dernier jour ma maîtrise de la langue devient suffisante pour que je puisse répondre à leurs questions. Car ils voulaient savoir, Sylwanin étant la plus insistante, ce que j'avais fait chez les Tawtute. Je leur ai expliqué que l'on m'avait appris de force leur langue en « m'ouvrant la tête » et que c'était sans doute pour cette raison que j'avais perdu la mémoire. Je leur ai aussi appris que les humains disaient qu'ils ne voulaient pas la guerre et étaient prêt à devenir nos amis. Cela les laissait sceptiques. Enfin et pour gagner du temps, j'ai annoncé qu'on m'avait montrer des choses « compliquées » qui demandaient de bien maîtriser la langue pour être expliquées.


	4. Chapter 4, Le Démon

**Chapitre IV, le Démon**

**Résumé :**

D'un coup tout semble compromis pour Eric. Qu'adviendra t'il si sa condition d'avatar est découverte ? Peut il faire confiance à la mystérieuse Sylwanin ?

Pendant de temps là les humains poursuivent leur mystérieux projets.

**a) Retrouvailles :**

Au dixième jour, on était vers la fin de l'après midi, une agitation se répandit dans le Kelutral. Un groupe de six Na'vis chevauchant des Palis, nom indigène des équidius, se présentait. On m'annonça que ma femme, mon épouse Na'vi, venait d'arriver. Ainsi c'était elle qu'on était allé chercher le jour de mon arrivée. C'était un moment délicat, il risquait de se passer des choses imprévues.

Avec le contrôle, on décida de jouer le jeu de l'amnésie totale. Donc cette dame, nommée Marali, me fit face alors que tout le clan était regroupé autour de nous. Je ne la reconnaissais pas bien évidemment et je la laissa s'approcher.

« Oe kame nga », je te ?, me dit elle en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Je ne savais quoi répondre. Alors je lui dis que mon esprit avait été maltraité, que j'allais devoir tout réapprendre. Elle me pris alors dans ses bras et murmura des choses que j'avais du mal à comprendre. J'avais pitié pour elle. Elle croyais avoir retrouvé son compagnon mais ce corps était mort, ce n'était qu'une marionnette. J'avais honte de ce qu'on me demandait de faire.

Après ces tristes retrouvailles, la chef nous invita à une cérémonie. Les membres du clan s'assirent tout autour de nous puis entonnèrent un champ doux et étrange. Moi et ma « femme » on s'assit face à face.

Une certaine tension envahit le contrôle : « laisses toi guider mais fait très attention. Surtout ne pense a rien d'humain ».

Elle pris alors l'extrémité de ma natte et la dirigea vers la sienne. C'était clair elle voulait faire le lien entre nous.

Au contrôle c'était l'affolement. Jamais cela n'avait été tenté, qu'allait il se passer ? La supercherie allait elle être découverte ?

Lorsque les filaments s'unirent, je sentis un frisson me parvenir jusqu'à la tête. Elle me dis alors : « Ton esprit est enfumé, il est plein de peurs, ou est tu ? »

Elle avait raison, j'étais littéralement figé de terreur. Elle commençait à pénétrer mon esprit, je le sentais.

Soudain elle retira sa natte et rompit ainsi le lien. Puis elle se jeta en arrière loin de moi et me pointa du doigt :

« Démon ! Démon Tawtute ! C'est le corps de mon aimé mais un démon Tawtute a pris la place de son esprit ! »

- Rien ne fais rien me répétait le contrôle !

« Il faut tuer le démon ! Il faut tuer le démon ! » reprit en cœur l'assistance. Plusieurs Na'vis que j'avais côtoyé amicalement quelques minutes avant, sortaient leur couteau.

- Est ce qu'on a le temps d'entreprendre une procédure d'extraction demanda le général Bush ?

Mais Sylwanin bondit et s'interposa avec une agressivité qui fit reculer ceux qui étaient près à me trucider :

« Il n'est pas dangereux. Il est faible et stupide comme les esclaves Tawtutes. Le tuer ne sert à rien, il peut nous apprendre beaucoup. Et nous pourrons vaincre ! »

Le chef pris la parole :

- Sylwanin la brave, lorsque nous devrons affronter les Tawtutes, Eywa nous enverra Toruk Makto. Et rien ne pourra l'arrêter. Tu le sais bien. Ce démon ne nous apprendra rien et il nous espionne peut être.

- Oh chef, les Tawtutes sont bien plus redoutables que vous ne le pensez. Depuis tout ce temps Eywa n'a pas encore trouver le moyen de vaincre. Et les envahisseurs développent leur emprise de plus en plus.

- Alors prend ce démon avec toi et part. Nous ne le voulons plus ici.

Cette discussion argumentée s'était fait un ton très agressif avec force gestes et mimiques bestiales. Mais finalement une solution avait été trouvée.

Sylwanin me releva, me dépouilla de toutes mes parures. Ensuite elle me mit à genoux et d'un coup de poignard trancha ma natte proche de la racine. Il s'ensuivit une douleur atroce qui fut amortie par les ordinateurs de contrôle. Elle rendit parures et natte à mon « ex-femme » Marali : « tu peux faire ton deuil ! Il est mort. ».

Puis elle pris quelques affaires et me traîna en dehors du Kelutral.

**b) Le démon :**

Elle appela son Palulukan et nous grimpâmes dessus. Sylwanin était Palulukan Makto c'est à dire Chevalier Thanator. Elle avait réussi à dompter un de ces monstres et désormais elle était uni à lui par une sorte de lien psychique exclusif. Il paraît que c'était très difficile, rare et donc très prestigieux.

Sans dire un mot, elle me conduisit dans la foret. L'animal sans courir, allait quand même vite et je m'accrochais comme je pouvais. Ce répit donna le temps au contrôle d'élaborer plusieurs scénarii. Finalement ils ont décidés que je devais maintenir ma couverture et défendre que j'étais un vrai Na'vi.

Puis elle nous dirigea vers l'entrée d'une vaste grotte. Il y avait un risque de coupure du lien radio. Alors je lui dis : « S'il te plait, pas dans la grotte ! »

Aussitôt, elle me fit tomber de sa monture, descendit et me frappa : « Démon, tu prendras la parole quand je t'autoriserai ! »

Elle était effrayante mais je lui répondis quand même : « Si je vais trop loin dans cette grotte, je meurs ! »

Elle se calma : « Alors on ne dépassera la partie éclairée par la lumière du jour. ».

La bonne nouvelle c'est que ma vie avait encore de la valeur pour elle.

La bouche de la grotte était couverte par un tapis de mousse plutôt confortable bien qu'un peu humide. Des plantes diverses et éparses poussaient sur les parois. Leur bioluminescence éclairait les zones les plus sombres. Au milieu coulait un ruisseau à l'eau limpide. Sylwanin me désigna un endroit pour m'asseoir. Ensuite elle fit venir son Palulukan jusqu'à moi. J'avais sa gueule au niveau de mon visage. Alors il sorti son énorme langue et me lécha la poitrine et le visage.

- Pouah !

- Ne te nettoie pas avant notre retour. On part à la chasse et on te laisse seul. Avec cette odeur, aucun animal n'osera t'approcher.

Douce attention de sa part ! J'étais de nouveau seul.

Je tâtais le moignon de ma natte. Il avait séché et ne saignait plus. Allait elle repousser comme mon oreille ? Sans cet organe, un Na'vi était vraiment handicapé. J'étais toujours désolé de voir ce corps d'emprunt blessé.

Mais dans l'immédiat que faire ? La décision de rester avait déjà été prise et comme j'étais épuisé, le contrôle m'autorisa à dormir.

Pas longtemps…

- Réveilles toi, elle revient me souffla le contrôle.

La nuit était tombée et en effet elle était revenue. Sa monture tenait une sorte de biche dans sa gueule. La cavalière et sa bête se mirent alors à la dévorer sans aucune préparation. Puis Sylwanin me lança une cuisse de la carcasse ainsi que quelques fruits ratatinés.

- Manges !

Elle me traitait comme un chien. Je la trouvais très bestiale dans son comportement. Ici dans la foret, elle se comportait d'une façon bien différentes des Na'vis du Kelutral.

Après avoir achevée son repas, elle se dirigea vers la rivière pour enlever tout le sang qu'elle avait sur son corps. Je me levais pour l'aider mais elle m'ordonna de rester assis. Enfin elle vint vers moi.

**c) Discussion :**

- Maintenant dis moi qui tu es vraiment !

Voilà il allait falloir encore sortir un gros mensonge. Je ne le sentais pas mais j'avais des ordres. Alors j'ai décidé de dire une demi vérité. Le général était parti en réunion et sans lui j'arrivai à retrouver un certain courage.

- Je suis… Comment dire… C'est vrai tu as raison, à l'intérieur de corps, il y a un esprit Tawtute.

Le contrôle mis un court instant à comprendre ce que je venais de dire dans la langue Na'vi. Je les senti s'étouffer mais Grace dit qu'après tout c'était pas plus mal.

- Comment est ce possible questionna Sylwanin sur un ton menaçant ?

- Les Tawtutes ont de grands pouvoirs. Mais je ne suis qu'un simple exécutant, je ne connais pas les détails.

- Que viens tu faire ici ?

- Mon but est d'apprendre votre langue et vos coutumes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour parler avec vous. Pour que l'on mette fin à toutes ces morts inutiles. Et que chacun vive en paix sur ce monde.

- Vous n'avez pas votre place ici ! Vous devez partir !

- Peut être mais c'est pas moi qui décide.

Sylwanin se retourna et s'éloigna. Puis elle revint à la charge.

- Si tu es un Tawtute, tu dois savoir comment les vaincre !

Etait elle naïve ? Pensait elle vraiment que j'allais trahir les miens ? Imaginait elle que j'allais lui sortir de nouveaux mensonges ? Ou était ce un test ?

Je pris un caillou sur le sol. A l'intérieur il y avait un éclat d'Unobtainium. Je lui montra la pierre :

- Tu vois, les Tawtutes sont là pour cette pierre et rien que pour ça.

- C'est le sang de Eywa. Que peuvent ils en faire ?

- Cela sert à faire fonctionner des machines, des outils, des armes. C'est très précieux pour eux.

- Et bien ils en prennent et ils repartent.

Sylwanin n'imaginait pas que les choses fussent aussi compliquées.

- Ce serait trop simple. Le clan Tawtute qui m'envoie veut aussi que les autres clans de leur monde n'aient pas accès aux richesses de ton monde. Alors il doit l'occuper.

- Nous les chasserons !

J'éclata alors de rire ce qui m'a valu un crochet au visage et un placage sur le sol.

- Démon, tu nous prend pour des lâches et des faibles. Regardes toi !

- Je suis… Je ne suis qu'un simple pion. Par la force vous n'arriverez à rien, le chef le sait et te l'a dit. Vous devrez vous y faire. Les Tawtutes sont là et pour longtemps. Il faudra vivre avec eux.

- Des monstres qui détruisent tous voilà ce que vous êtes !

L'explication continua sur la façon respective dont on voyait les choses. Elle avait d'ailleurs un regard curieux sur l'humanité.

Ainsi elle pensait que le monde des hommes était fait de foret de métal et d'animaux de fer. Les UGV et les GraMaCar, ces robots et engins de guerres dont les Na'vis avaient très peur, étaient les seigneurs des humains. Ces derniers n'étaient que des esclaves travaillant à les entretenir. Quelle idée curieuse ? Mais finalement la plupart des colons passait leur temps à construire et réparer des machines. Ils étaient prisonniers d'un système qui les dépassait. Et c'était un peu pareil sur Terre.

Elle avait aussi beaucoup de mal à saisir le concept de robot. Des outils dotés d'une conscience propre, même rudimentaire, ce n'était plus des outils mais des êtres vivants.

Alors je lui ai expliqué que sur Terre il y avait des endroits qui ressemblaient à cette foret, qu'il y avait de nombreux animaux, que certains peuples vivaient comme eux. Que les humains n'étaient pas tous assoiffés de richesses (quoique ?) et qu'ils pouvaient aimer et respecter les Na'vis.

Sylwanin était surprise que l'on puisse avoir autant d'enfants qu'ils voulaient. Comment nourrir tous ces gens ? Je lui dis que c'était sans doute pour cela que les hommes inventaient de nouvelles techniques, de nouvelles machines et qu'ils allaient toujours plus loin.

Le terme vieillesse n'existait pas chez les Na'vis. Agé, expérimenté oui mais vieux dans le sens usé non. La mort arrivait par accident, prédation, combat, ou suicide parfois mais se voir dépérir physiquement et en mourir c'était effrayant pour elle. Les terriens étaient frappés d'un bien triste maléfice. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'ils étaient si peu respectueux des autres.

Puis je lui lança sans vraiment réfléchir à ce à quoi cela m'engageait :

- Apprends moi à devenir un vrai Na'vi.

- Tu n'est qu'un démon, tu ne peux devenir l'un des notre. Si je te laisse en vie, c'est déjà bien !

- Mais j'ai vu Eywa, elle m'a parlé.

- Comment peux tu dire des choses pareilles ! Tu cherches à me tromper !

- Mais c'est vrai !

Je lui expliqua alors mon expérience sur New Alcatraz devant le saule mystérieux.

- Eywa veux que tu sauves les Na'vis d'une destruction totale ? Quelle idée insensée. Tu as du mal comprendre.

Je lui montrai les deux photophores sur mon ventre qui étaient apparus suite à cette expérience.

- C'est pour cela que je ne t'ai pas tué lors de notre première rencontre. Ca ne prouve rien… Enfin peut être… Mais il y a bien un moyen de savoir… Si tu passes toutes les épreuves pour devenir un adulte, alors cela montrera que tu as la bénédiction d'Eywa et tu seras l'un des nôtres. En échange tu m'apprendras la langue des Tawtute. Et arrêtes de toucher le moignon de ta natte, elle repoussera. Il n'y a que la mort qui ne soit pas réversible.

Je lui aurais bien sauté au cou pour l'embrasser mais j'aurais sans doute reçu une nouvelle correction. Alors je jubilais intérieurement. Et les gens du contrôle aussi, surpris de l'habileté avec laquelle j'avais retourné la situation. On avait bien gagné plusieurs semaines.

**d) Métamorphose**

J'ai bien vite déchanté. J'étais tombé sur la Na'vi la plus dure et la plus exigeante de la planète. Elle était pire que le plus vachard des sergents instructeurs. En plus je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme. Mon corps humain frôlait la crise nerveuse, je commençais à faire de nombreux rêves bizarres ou je revoyais tous les événements de ma vie – humaine s'étend – , j'avais des vertiges et des pertes de connaissance ou je m'endormais à la moindre pause. Le contrôle me disait que c'était du à une nouvelle procédure qui visait à améliorer mes performances. Je leur ai dit qu'il faudrait peut être arrêter. Eux insistaient pour continuer, on me promit 1 million puis 2 millions de plus et que ça irait mieux bientôt. Et effectivement après une dizaine de jours mon état s'améliora peu à peu.

Sylwanin me nommait toujours « Vrrtep », Démon. Elle m'initia d'abord à la fabrication d'arme puisqu'on m'avait confisqué les miennes au départ du Kelutral. Le plus dur était la taille des pierres pour faire des pointes de flèches et de poignards. Ensuite elle s'appliqua à améliorer mon maniement de ces armes. Elle me montra aussi tous les secrets de la foret, les tabous et les rites à respecter. Les Na'vi considéraient que les animaux et les plantes, mêmes les plus dangereux, devaient être respectés car ils faisaient parti d'Eywa. Aucune mise à mort ne devait être injustifiée. Elle m'initia aussi au combat contre des animaux mais aussi contre des Na'vis, en l'occurrence elle même. Elle améliora ma maîtrise du « Tsahaylu », le lien mental, avec des animaux dès que ma natte eu repoussé ce qui pris 40 jours. Elle corrigea aussi mon vocabulaire encore partiel et mon accent affreux. Enfin elle m'appris à être moins niais et à prendre plus d'assurance.

Au début j'étais vraiment nul et je progressai très lentement. A chacun de mes échecs, elle prenait un air tantôt exaspéré, tantôt déprimé. Elle me traitait d'imbécile, de feignant, me bousculait, me frappait parfois. Elle me mettait dans des situations périlleuses en me laissant par exemple seul face à une meute de loup-vipères, en n'étant pas autorisé à en tuer un seul ! Lors des exercices de lutte, elle se déchaînait parfois et m'envoyait au tapis. Heureusement le contrôle amoindrissait les sensations de douleurs. Cette résistance à la douleur c'était bien la seule chose qui l'impressionnait chez moi. Toutefois cette brutalité avait clairement une vertu éducative, elle ne le faisait pas par plaisir. C'était aussi une façon de tester ma détermination.

A la fin de la journée, lorsque j'étais plein de bleus -violet sur la peau des Na'vis-, de courbatures et de blessures, cette peau de vache se montrait plus douce. Elle soignait quelques-unes de mes blessures et je lui apprenais la langue des Tawtutes, mon anglais matinée d'un gros accent français. Elle faisait des progrès rapide d'ailleurs.

J'arrivai parfois à la faire sourire lors de ces cours, elle fendait son bouclier et se confiait un peu. J'en appris ainsi sur la vie sentimentale des Na'vis. Ainsi ils ne ressentaient pas de désir sexuel, du moins pas avant d'avoir trouvé un partenaire. Ils devaient déjà désirer quelqu'un et il fallait que ce soit réciproque. Ensuite il faisait le lien mental entre eux via leur natte ce qui permettait de valider et sceller cette union. Elle durait jusqu'à la mort d'un des partenaires. Dans son cas elle n'avait jamais trouvé de partenaires qui lui plaise malgré plusieurs prétendants.

Malgré ces échanges, elle restait distante et évoquait peu son passé. Et pas question de manger avec elle ou de lui faire sa toilette, j'étais encore un démon.

Au bout du premier mois, je me mis à progresser plus rapidement. Au début du troisième mois, elle se montrait satisfaite de mes progrès et après presque cent jours elle me dit que j'étais bientôt prêt. Et c'était vrai je sentais que j'avais changé. Je n'avais pas seulement appris, acquis de l'habilité, je sentais que mon esprit était plus rapide, ma personnalité plus forte. C'était grisant mais je commençais à me demander ce qu'il allait resté de moi, mon vrai moi, au terme de cette expérience.

**e) Promenade :**

Un jour Sylwanin m'emmena avec elle faire le tour des implantations humaines dépendantes de Hellgates. On était accompagné en permanence de son Palulukan. C'était un moyen de locomotion commode qui avait aussi l'avantage incommensurable de faire fuir tous les prédateurs. L'animal avait avec moi le même comportement que sa cavalière. Agressif et méprisant début, il était maintenant plus amical et prévenant, pour autant qu'un Thanator puisse l'être.

Hellgates était au centre d'un réseau de routes qui parcourait tous le bassin ou la base était établie. Routes étaient d'ailleurs un bien grand mot, chemins carrossables étaient plus adapté. Par contre elles étaient très large et la forêt sur 50 mètres de chaque coté avait été rasée pour prévenir les attaques surprises. Ces voies s'arrêtaient au pied des montagnes qui formaient le cirque. Au delà c'était la vie sauvage.

Il y avait seulement deux implantations périphériques à la base. La première était une mine d'Unobtainium. Elle était presque entièrement souterraine ce qui évitait les rencontres avec la faune locale. L'activité visible se limitait à la rotation des Dumpers qui évacuaient les gravas vers un terril qui grossissait de jour en jour. Ces engins devaient être télécommandés ou automatisés car il n'y avait personne à bord. Un GraMaCar et deux UGV surveillaient les parties extérieures du site. En fait on ne voyait pratiquement jamais un seul humain. Les ouvriers qui faisaient les trois huit rejoignaient Hellgates enfermés dans des camions blindés encadrés par deux UGV et survolé par un GraMaCar.

Sylwanin avait notée chacun des types de mouvements et identifiés le rôle et le danger de chacune des machines. Elles avaient semble t'il d'autres idées mais se gardaient bien de me les communiquer. J'étais encore un ennemi potentiel.

La seconde implantation était très semblable à la première. Une porte blindée donnait accès à une galerie de mine qui était percée dans une petite montagne. Par contre une route faisait le tour de cette montagne et l'isolait du reste de la forêt. Laissant le Thanator derrière nous, on s'enduisit de boue et on franchit la route en rampant dans les grosses flaques boueuses qui la parsemaient. Ensuite on escalada la montagne et elle me montra, sortant du rocher, un gros dôme de métal peint en vert :

« Sur l'autre mine il n'y a pas ces choses. Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Ces machins faisaient plus penser à des bunkers de la ligne Maginot qu'à une installation minière. Mais je n'en savais pas plus. Le contrôle n'en savait apparemment rien aussi, de toutes façons j'avais pour ordre de ne rien révéler de stratégique. Mais l'arrivée inattendue du général Bush me fit penser qu'on touchait là à quelques choses de particulièrement sensible.

- Dites lui que c'est un orifice de ventilation m'ordonna le général.

- Sans ouvertures ? Elles ne va pas me croire !

- Alors dites que vous n'en savez rien !

Cette réponse sembla décevoir Sylwanin. On se dépêcha alors, mais toujours en silence, de rejoindre la forêt.

**f) A Hellgates**

Lorsque mon avatar après une journée d'activité non stop pouvait enfin se coucher, mon corps humain avait le droit enfin de se lever. Je faisais peur à voir avec mon teint lavabo, mes muscles atrophiés, mes bourrelets de graisses, mes douleurs musculaires, mes valises sous les yeux et mes cheveux en bataille. Je n'osais même pas imaginer la réaction de Sylwanin si elle se retrouvait un jour placée devant cette réalité.

Par dessus tout j'avais une furieuse envie de dormir. Je me débarbouillais un minimum, j'avalais une grosse plâtré de nourriture et j'essayais de faire un minimum d'exercice. Je m'efforçais d'écrire à ma famille. Mais le mieux que je pouvais faire c'était dire « Bonjour, beaucoup de travail, super mais épuisant, je vous embrasse, A+, Eric »

Angéla, enfin son avatar, était retournée à New Alcatraz car elle s'ennuyait ferme bloquée à Hellgates. Mais je restais en contact avec elle tous les jours. Elle avait pris une place importante auprès de Grace Ripley et maîtrisait très bien le Na'vi. Quant à Pierrette on avait réussi à la remettre dans le circuit et elle s'intéressait maintenant beaucoup au mode de vie des indigènes.

Plusieurs baraquements plus loin, voici une discussion à laquelle je n'avais pas assisté mais qu'on m'a rapporté bien après :

- Général Bush ou en êtes vous ?

- Monsieur le sous secrétaire d'état, votre venue m'honore. Mais je devine que vous n'avez pas fait le voyage pour voir du paysage. Sachez que nous tenons nos délais. La mine d'Unobtainium produit son quota. Le bunker avance aussi vite que nous envoyez les pièces. Le GraMaHammer sera bientôt en phase de test.

- Là vous avez deux mois de retard !

- Moi je ne suis pas scientifique. Alors je ne prends aucun risque quant on me dit que si ce dispositif est mal réglé, on peut faire sauter toute la planète.

- Cette arme est la bombe atomique du XXIe siècle. Il est important de savoir si elle peut fonctionner.

- Demain je pourrais ordonner un test.

- Parfait général. Et pour le projet Alpha du Centaure.

- L'assemblage de l'engin se poursuit. Mais nous avons un grand nombre de pièces défectueuses. Vous devez secouez vos fournisseurs. Je vous fournirai un dossier complet.

- Ce projet est moins prioritaire. Mais il sera important de savoir ce qui se passe là-bas. Et en ce qui concerne le traité avec les indigènes ?

- On a totalement décodé leur langue et le gros de leur coutume. On a un petit gars qui fait un travail formidable. Si il va jusqu'au bout nous aurons bientôt un allié précieux chez les pandoriens.

- Mais on n'a encore aucune date de fixée.

- Non. Nous sommes dépendant du bon vouloir de ces indigènes. C'est de la politique, vous devriez savoir que c'est toujours délicat.

- Tout au plus nous pourrons maintenir le secret deux ans ! Il y a des fuites et on se demande si les chinois ne sont pas déjà au courant.

- Il y a aussi des élections. Je connais la musique. Si le vice-président veut des beaux indigènes sur son affiche, alors il nous faut du temps. Je ne peux pas faire autrement ! Sinon on peut toujours les gazer.

- Bien général je vous fais confiance. Dès que j'aurais vu une démonstration du GraMaHammer.

- Vous aurez votre tir mais ne doutez pas de ma détermination. Car M. le sous secrétaire je crois en Dieu. Pandora, d'après les scientifiques, constitue une anomalie qui défie la rationalité. Je suis convaincu que la providence a placé ce monde ici dans notre attention. Il nous permettra de réaliser tout ce qui est important à nos yeux et voilà pourquoi je me battrai jusqu'au bout…


	5. Chapter 5, Iknimaya

**Chapitre V, Iknimaya**

**Résumé :**

Après en avoir bavé pendant trois mois auprès de Sylwanin, Eric est enfin prêt à achever son initiation. Pourra t'il devenir un vrai Na'vi et quitter sa condition de démon ?

**a) Feu d'artifice :**

Mon avatar, Sylwanin et son Palulukan avions entrepris une marche vers le pole nord de Pandora pour achever ma formation. Pour la nuit, on avait trouvé un abri entre deux rochers.

Soudain un bruit de tonnerre me réveilla en sursaut. Dans le ciel il y avait une sorte de panache de lumière semblable à celui d'un feu d'artifice. Ma voisine, son animal et les autres animaux de la foret s'agitaient eux aussi.

- Le tonnerre des Tawtutes me cria Sylwanin ! J'ai déjà entendu ce bruit lorsqu'ils ont détruit la foret pour établir leur base.

Ce qu'il y avait de curieux c'était que l'explosion avait eu lieu très haut dans le ciel. Peut être était ce un essai ?

- C'était peut être une bombe à l'Unobtainium répondis je.

- Le sang de Eywa est fait pour donner la vie, pas la mort ! Vous êtes maudit !

Je ne su pas quoi lui répondre.

**b) Iknimaya :**

A mesure que l'on progressait vers le pole nord, le soleil s'abaissait sur l'horizon. Il projetait une lumière de plus en plus orange donnant l'impression d'un coucher de soleil permanent. Il faisait un peu plus froid, surtout la nuit, mais sans que cela soit bien sensible. La végétation se faisait moins dense, surtout au fond des vallées et sur les versants à l'ombre. La gravité augmentait aussi sensiblement. Mais le plus étonnant c'était les énormes blocs flottants. Ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux. On les entendait parfois s'entrechoquer et des débris en tombaient. Il ne fallait pas se trouver en dessous et donc on surveillait constamment leur mouvement. C'est le bruit produit pas ces chocs que l'on nommait Iknimaya.

Bien au dessus de nous on devinait le GraMaCar qui assurait le lien radio avec mon avatar. Il zigzaguait pour éviter que le faisceau ne soit couper par un bloc flottant. Sylwanin l'avait repéré et elle m'avait fait remarquer que « mes maîtres me surveillaient ». Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de l'inquiéter.

De temps en temps, elle montait prendre de la hauteur, soit sur un arbre, soit sur un piton rocheux. Elle poussait des petits cris aiguës mais perçant qui portait loin, attendait quelques minutes puis redescendait. Qu'est qu'elle faisait ? Je n'osais pas lui demander mais j'adorais ces sons qui me faisait de doux frissons.

- Inutile de fantasmer Eric, me dit Peter Goertzel, cette fille tu l'auras jamais.

Ce gars voyait dans mon esprit comme dans une boule de cristal.

- En tous cas j'ai plus de chances que toi lui répliquais-je.

Puis à un moment j'ai compris à quoi rimait ce manège. Alors qu'elle venait de faire une nouvelle vocalise, un Banshee se détacha du ciel puis fondit vers nous. Je me suis caché derrière un rocher mais l'animal se posa à coté de Sylwanin. Elle lui caressa la tête, l'enfourcha, connectant sa natte à une de ses antennes. Et ils s'envolèrent me laissant seul avec le Palulukan qui poussait des grognements. Je m'éloigna un peu de lui selon les consignes qu'elle m'avait donné, les Thanators même domestiqués étant parfois imprévisibles. Je l'attendis plusieurs heures tandis que le contrôle suivait sa trace.

- Elle à l'air de bien s'amuser à se faufiler entre les blocs flottants. Mais voilà maintenant elle semble revenir.

Et effectivement elle revint vers moi. Elle posa son Banshee sur une falaise un peu au dessus et sauta au sol. Elle donna quelques instructions au Palulukan pour qu'il s'éloigne et laissa son volatil géant descendre vers moi.

« Voilà c'est mon Ikran, je suis lié à lui depuis longtemps, avant mon Palulukan. Je l'ai laissé retourner ici car je ne peux m'occuper de ces deux montures en même temps. Ne t'approches pas trop, les Ikrans sont ombrageux »

Sylwanin m'annonça les règles du jeu. Pour réussir mon initiation je devais monté sur une montagne flottante ou se trouvait une colonie de Banshee - Ikran. Ensuite il fallait réussir à maîtriser un de ces monstres de 13 mètres d'envergure. Et enfin je devais faire le lien, c'est à dire à dominer son esprit. Ce dernier point était optionnel, mais il fallait réussir les précédents, la seule alternative étant la mort !

Elle me montra les caractéristiques anatomiques de l'animal et m'expliqua quel était leurs points faibles et la démarche à suivre. Je répétais les différents mouvements jusqu'à la perfection. Pour ce qui est du lien mental, cela se ferait d'instinct ou pas. J'appris d'ailleurs que Ratlaw, celui qui avait fourni mon corps d'avatar, avait échoué à dominer l'Ikran et que comme 90% des adultes Na'vi il n'avait pas de montures volantes.

- Voilà tu es prêt m'annonça Sylwanin !

- Et comment on monte sur les blocs volants ? Tu m'emmènes sur ton Ikran ?

- Il ne peut porter deux cavaliers. Tu vois c'est cette montagne qu'il faut atteindre.

Elle me désigna un bloc de 200 mètres de diamètre qui devait se trouver à 500 mètres au dessus du sol.

- Viens !

Elle m'attacha autour des jambes et des bras des blocs d'Unobtainium pur, ils allaient alléger mon poids. Ensuite elle me dirigea vers un petit rocher qui semblait vouloir s'envoler mais était retenu par des lianes.

- Libères le du sol ! Et vite avant que la montagne dépasse notre position.

Avec mon poignard j'entrepris de couper les racines qui maintenaient le rocher. C'était assez dur car le bois était très fibreux mais heureusement les Na'vis sont endurants. Lorsqu'il ne restait plus qu'un seul lien, je monta sur le rocher.

- Vas y coupes la dernière racine ! Une fois à la bonne hauteur tu te laisseras tomber sur la montagne.

Et voilà je m'envolais sur ce rocher, hélas pas assez haut. Je devais l'alléger en évacuant tout ce qui ne contenait pas de l'Unobtainium. Il fallait faire vite pour que le vent ne m'éloigne pas de ma cible.

Après une demi-heure d'effort j'étais au niveau du sommet de la montage volante mais bien trop loin. Sylwanin qui avait repris son Ikran tournait autour de moi.

- Prends encore de la hauteur !

Alors j'ai encore du alléger le rocher. Il fallait cette fois s'attaquer à la pierre dure. La lame de mon poignard n'y résista pas mais j'avais pris suffisamment de hauteur.

- Saute !

Sauter, sauter, elle en avait de bonne. Je n'étais pas à la verticale de la montagne et je devais faire un vol plané en espérant atteindre le sol végétal du sommet. Elle m'avait déjà fait faire des exercices de chute libre. Les os souples des Na'vi, la densité de l'air et la faible gravité amortissaient des chocs qui seraient mortels sur Terre. Mais là c'était quand même nettement plus haut. Les blocs d'Unobtainium pur qu'elle avait attaché sur moi freineraient ma chute.

« Banzaï ! » criais je en sautant. Apparemment la vitesse de chute était bonne et en plaçant mon corps à plat, bras et jambes écartés je pouvais contrôler un vol plané. La réception fut rude et le saut était un peu court. Je me mis à glisser sur la pente de la montagne. Je me voyais reparti pour un tour lorsque je parvins à attraper une liane.

Je remonta alors sur le sommet du bloc. Sylwanin se posa à coté de moi.

- Félicitations ! Du premier coup !

Je pu regarder autour de moi. Les végétaux qui poussaient sur le bloc étaient différent de ceux de la foret de la terre ferme. Ils étaient plus petits et plus délicats. La vue était aussi exceptionnelle. Je distingua alors sur un roc, encore relié au sol, une colonie d'Ikran.

- Eh, Sylwanin, il y en avait aussi là. Ca aurait été plus facile !

- Tu es là pour faire des choses difficiles ! La vie n'a de sel qui si elle est pleine de défis.

J'aurais du m'y attendre aussi. Et j'imaginais qu'ici les ikrans étaient plus grands et plus agressifs.

- Et ici les Ikrans sont plus grands et plus combatifs ! Tu seras un grand Na'vi si tu réussis.

Je commençais à la connaître par cœur.

**c) Rodéo :**

On se dirigea vers le nid des Ikrans. Ces charmants animaux, une vingtaine, étaient regroupés sur une platte-forme située près du sommet de la montage flottante. Ils nous regardaient sans apparemment s'inquiéter.

- Démon, c'est la dernière fois que je t'appelle par ce nom. Tu seras bientôt un Na'vi, vivant ou mort !

Elle me pris ma main droite dans les siennes et me la sera fort. Les mouvements de sa queue trahissait une certaine inquiétude. C'était réconfortant d'avoir un minimum d'importance à ses yeux. Mais c'était dans des moments comme ça ou je me disais que j'aurais mieux fait de rester toucher mes alloc avachi devant ma TV. Enfin après tout la vie de mon avatar n'était pas la mienne, je pouvais la sacrifier.

Ma seule arme était un lasso. J'enroulais l'extrémité autour d'un tronc d'arbre solide. Il fallait ensuite s'aventurer dans la colonie d'Ikran. D'une certaine manière eux aussi connaissaient leur rôle et ils savaient pourquoi on était ici. Au fur et à mesure que je m'avançais parmi eux, les animaux s'écartaient.

- Petit, petit, alors aucun de vous ne veut de moi ?

Car c'était ça le jeu, je devais tomber sur un individu qui me ferait face. Finalement l'un d'eux se dressa devant moi, rugissant gueule ouverte. Ses dents étaient autant de poignards. C'était le moment le plus délicat, il fallait lancer le lasso autour de son cou. Cette opération de déroula sans problèmes et d'un coup sec je serra le nœud coulant. Il fallait alors vite remonter au tronc pour tirer la corde jusqu'à plaquer la tête du bestiau contre l'arbre.

Mais là l'Ikran au lieu de tirer sur la corde comme cela arrivait fréquemment, d'après Sylwanin, me fonça dessus. Encombré par ses ailes il n'était pas très rapide mais le terrain pentu et glissant n'était pas très favorable pour moi aussi. D'un mouvement rapide, il happa mon avant bras gauche et m'envoya en l'air. Une paroi rocheuse arrêta mon vol et j'eu juste le temps d'éviter une chute dans le vide. J'avais l'avant bras entaillé par de profondes blessures qui saignaient abondamment.

- Reviens, reprend la lutte, aller vite avant qu'il ne ronge la corde me cria Sylwanin !

Les gens du contrôle qui suivaient la scène depuis les caméras du GraMaCar s'inquiétaient aussi. Mais il avait été convenu de ne pas intervenir.

J'enleva mon pagne et je m'en servit pour garrotter la plaie. Ensuite je couru jusqu'au tronc. Il fallait tirer sur la corde, avec un bras blessé ce n'était pas facile. On aurait dit de la pêche au gros, ou la proie se débat tant et plus.

Finalement après plusieurs minutes d'effort, j'ai réussi, mètres après mètres, à bloquer l'Ikran contre l'arbre. J'étais épuisé et plein de sang. Mais le plus dur était fait.

- Fais Tsahaylu, le lien, maintenant !

Les Ikrans comme les Pali et quasiment tous les vertébrés de la planète possédaient un ou deux connecteurs neuronaux. Je m'assis sur son cou, m'empara d'une de ses deux antennes et j'y connectais ma natte. L'animal relâcha alors tous ses efforts. Je ferma les yeux et je vis défiler un grand nombre d'images mentales absolument incohérentes. Nos deux esprits se cherchaient, ou plutôt il essayait de fuir le mien. Seule une minorité de Na'vi parvenait à réussir un lien avec un Ikran, donc pour moi l'enjeux était secondaire, c'était plutôt une question d'amour propre. Soudain les images se stabilisèrent et mon esprit irrigua son corps.

- Tu vois en lui ?

- Je pense que oui.

Sylwanin qui était resté à l'écart pendant les quinze minutes qu'avaient duré l'épreuve, vint vers moi. Elle regarda ma plaie :

- Ca ira, je vais nettoyer et recoudre tout ça. Ensuite tu pourras faire ton premier vol. Félicitation Eric !

- Tu connais mon vrai nom ?

- Eywa me l'a dit !

- Qu'a t'elle dit d'autre ?

- Que tu en valais la peine…

Elle était souriante et dans ses yeux, ses énormes yeux, je pouvais voir un regard nouveau et fascinant. Mais je n'osais rien dire.

**d) Coco :**

Pour sceller le lien il fallait sans tarder faire le premier vol. Sylwanin trancha la corde. Il fallait envoyer une commande cohérente. J'imagina un Ikran volant à l'horizontal avec moi dessus, tous simplement.

L'animal s'exécuta et se lança dans le vide. J'étais sans doute mal positionné car il piqua du nez. Heureusement le sol était loin, avantage précieux lorsque l'on se lance d'une montagne volante. Il fallait que je me repositionne vers l'arrière pour rééquilibrer l'assiette. Après plusieurs cabrioles et figures chaotiques je réussi à voler correctement.

Sylwanin me rejoignit sur sa monture. Elle me montra les différentes manœuvres possibles. Elle volait aux limites, zigzagant entre les montagnes, effectuant des tonneaux et loopings. Cette bougresse était difficile à suivre comme d'habitude.

Les Ikrans pouvaient voler plusieurs jours sans discontinuer et parcourir 5000 Km d'une traite. Autrement dit ils pouvaient faire le tour de cette petite planète et aller chasser dans les mers du sud. Avec un cavalier, qui freinait et pesait un certain poids, leur autonomie était limitée à 500 Km dans la journée. C'était toutefois un moyen de transport extraordinaire mais plus que cela, c'était aussi un compagnon fidèle qui pouvait vous défendre, vous ravitailler et partager vos pensées. Je prénomma mon Ikran Coco. Ca m'est venu comme ça.

Le vol était quelque chose d'extraordinaire, c'était la chose la plus grisante que j'avais expérimentée jusque là. C'était au delà des mots.

Le contrôle suivait mes évolutions et le général Bush était là, comme à chaque fois que je faisais quelques choses d'importants ou de délicats. Il s'intéressait beaucoup à mes aventures.

- Toutes mes félicitations mon jeune ami. Je ne sais pas si c'est recevable, mais vous méritez largement la Silver Star voire la Medal of Honor.

Tous le monde était content, c'était un instant merveilleux.

Mais le jour déclinait. On se dirigea vers un rocher flottant qui abritait une mare entourée d'une pelouse couverte de fleurs multicolores. Dans un vol, ce sont les atterrissages qui sont les plus difficiles et mon arrivée fut un peu brutale ce qui me valu un bon bain. Sylwanin trouva ça amusant et rit à belle dent. Moi aussi.

Elle était devenu très bavarde et me raconta toute sa vie. Une vie de défis et d'aventures perpétuelles. Elle voulait devenir Toruk Makto, c'est à dire chevalier de la Dernière Ombre, le Grand Leonopteryx. Ensuite elle chasserai les humains.

- Tu m'aideras, hein ?

Dur retour aux réalités. J'étais aussi gêné, les gens du contrôle écoutait et ils allaient sûrement la cataloguer comme dangereuse et irréductible. Il fallait que je m'en tire par une pirouette.

- Si il faut mourir pour une cause, autant que ce soit la bonne.

Ma réponse la laissa hésitante puis elle souri et changea de sujet. Cette fois je lui raconta ma vie. Je devais perpétuellement lui expliquer tous les objets et tous les concepts qui n'existaient pas dans son monde. Elle était très curieuse mais trouva tout cela bien terne. Je n'étais pas un aventurier. Mes exploits ici je les devais à sa formation et au corps que j'avais volé. Elle me répliqua :

- Le corps ne compte pas, c'est l'esprit qui compte. Seul le défi permet de le révéler. Demain tu partiras seul pour le sud, rencontrer la Grande Tsahik. C'est un long voyage mais il est nécessaire pour compléter ton initiation. Et on se verra à ton retour.

Et chacun s'endormis sous l'aile de son Ikran, la tête plein d'étoiles.

**e) Au revoir :**

Le lendemain je constata que ma blessure avait cicatrisée. J'étais loin d'avoir retrouvé un bras tout à fait opérationnel mais c'était acceptable. De toutes façons j'aurais pu être crevard, qu'il aurait fallu y aller.

Toutefois première récompense, j'avais le droit désormais de participer à la toilette matinale. Et avec Sylwanin c'était… miam, miam. Je me suis rendu compte que je devais vraiment l'aimer. Celle qui m'avait botté les fesses pendants plus de trois mois, que j'avais parfois eu envie d'écharper, et bien maintenant je la désirais. Mais je la désirais comme un Na'vi, c'est à dire que je voulais voir « derrière ses yeux ». Etait ce réciproque ? Car en fait elle aussi me regardait.

Ces voyeurs du contrôle ne loupaient pas un épisode de mon aventure. Grace résumait ainsi :

- Eywa t'envoie sa fille chérie, fais de toi quelqu'un de convenable et bien sûr tu tombes dans ses bras.

- Et oui le piège est grossier mais j'y tombe avec plaisir.

- Mais n'oublies jamais ta mission.

- Pour l'instant ce n'est pas contradictoire.

Et c'était vrai, tout se déroulait comme sur des roulettes. Si les Na'vis m'acceptaient moi, un espèce d'hybride zombie, alors il n'y avait pas de raison qu'ils puissent coexister pacifiquement avec les humains.

Vers 10 heures du matin, il était temps de partir. Sylwanin me remis quelques vivres et me désigna le cap à suivre. Je devais en gros aller près du pole sud au niveau d'une grande chaîne volcanique. Il me faudrait parcourir autour de 3000 Km aller et retour ce qui prendrait une semaine à dix jours. Je devrais voler de jour et trouver un Kelutral pour passer la nuit. Après il était convenu de se retrouver au village près de Hellgates.

- Sylwanin j'aurais bien aimer faire le voyage avec toi.

- Tu dois y aller seul. Souviens toi, évites de te poser hors d'un Kelutral, fais attention à Toruk, sois prudent au passage de l'équateur, prends gardes aux tempêtes des mers du sud, évites de survoler la lave en fusion et les volcans… Surveilles les chutes de rochers près du pole sud.

Et reviens vite…

Quelque chose me disait que ce voyage n'allait pas être de tout repos.


	6. Chapter 6, Le grand voyage

**Chapitre VI, Le grand voyage**

**Résumé :**

Eric part pour un long voyage à la rencontre de la mystérieuse Grande Tsahik. Il ne sait pas qu'il va affronter de terribles épreuves, croiser le redoutable Chevalier Démon et se découvrir lui même.

**a) Air Pandora :**

La traversée de l'hémisphère nord se fit sans encombres. Trois kilomètres au dessus de moi, se trouvait le GraMaCar de liaison. Il surveillait les alentours et chaque instant pouvait me porter assistance. Les Na'vis que je croisais le regardaient d'un air suspicieux mais ils étaient déjà habitué à voir des engins humains croiser dans le ciel.

Chevauchant mon Ikran, Coco, que je ne maîtrisais pas encore d'une façon excellente, je passais au large du pôle nord. Sylwanin m'avait conseiller de voir cet endroit mais à bonne distance.

C'était un enfer dantesque ! Le sol était chaotique au possible avec des montagnes aux formes extrêmes. Le ciel était lui encombré de blocs flottants de toutes les tailles. Le soleil rasant laissait de vastes zones dans la pénombre. Les vallées étaient remplies de laves en fusion, le sang de Eywa ! Les volcans crachaient différents matériaux et les particules en fusion d'Unobtainium montaient vers le ciel en suivant les lignes de champs gravito-magnétiques. Ainsi se formait d'immenses colonnes jaune-orangées qui s'écoulaient vers le ciel. Le pôle nord concentrait toutes les particules chargées du vent solaire ce qui produisait des aurores boréales vertes et bleus. Ce spectacle monstrueux devait être admiré avec prudence. Le vol était d'ailleurs agités en raison des brutales turbulences que produisaient l'air chaud venant de la lave en fusion.

Voler plusieurs jours d'affilés était fatiguant. C'était un peu comme sur un vélo sans selle mais sans avoir à pédaler. Les pieds reposaient sur une barre en bois fixée en dessous du cou la monture. Elle ne tenait pas très bien car on l'avait bricolé rapidement. Il fallait trouver la bonne position pour éviter les courbatures et ne pas déséquilibrer l'animal.

Je faisais aussi connaissance avec Coco, mon Ikran. Il m'avait raconté sa vie. Apparemment il avait rencontré Toruk et s'en était tiré de justesse. Il était célibataire comme tous les Ikrans domestiqués par le Na'vi. Son lien avec moi allait sérieusement changer ses projets matrimoniaux. On peut comprendre pourquoi il s'était débattu. Mais telle était la volonté de Eywa !

Vers la fin de l'après midi, il fallait réfléchir ou passer la nuit. Heureusement mon Ikran savait ou se trouvait les Kelutrals, les villages des Na'vis. Il avait failli me bouffer le bras mais finalement je pense qu'il en valait la peine.

La plupart des Kelutrals étaient des arbres géants. On se posait donc dans la cime non sans avoir signalé sa présence et reçu l'autorisation du guetteur. Sylwanin m'avait fait des peintures qui montrait mon statut de novice. J'avais alors droit à un accueil chaleureux. En fait les clans ou je passais la nuit espéraient aussi que je prenne femme et domicile chez eux. Plus personne ne me considérait comme un démon.

Je participais au repas du soir et je devais compter mes exploits. J'avais beaucoup de succès avec mon histoire extraordinaire. Suivant le conseil de Sylwanin, je ne cachais rien. Enfin presque rien car je mentais par omission en passant sous silence la localisation exacte de mon âme. Il était clair que les Na'vis n'aimaient guère les Tawtutes mais semblaient ravi que j'ai choisi de les rejoindre. Ils ignoraient que dans cinq ans mes implants devraient commencer à être HS et que mon passage chez eux serait alors terminé.

La deuxième nuit je découvris que j'étais dans mon ancien Kelutral, enfin dans celui du corps de mon avatar, Ratlaw. Et je rencontra mon ex-femme Na'vi, Marali. J'étais de nouveau très gêné. Mais apparemment elle avait fait son deuil. Pour elle c'était clair, j'étais un autre et son mari était mort. Pourtant on sentait une pointe de tristesse dans son regard.

La troisième journée je devais franchir l'équateur. Cela posait un double problème.

D'abord en passant dans l'hémisphère sud l'effet d'antigravitation n'agissait plus. Donc le GraMaCar devait être remplacé par d'autres engins. On mis à ma disposition les quatre drones de la base, des avions à hélices sans pilotes, ainsi qu'une base de ravitaillement spécial. Ces machines fonctionnaient au kérosène et ils n'avaient que 10 heures d'autonomie. Il fallait donc établir une rotation. Mon séjour dans l'hémisphère sud ne devait pas dépasser 10 jours car les réserves de carburant de Hellgates seraient alors épuisées. En plus ces engins étaient bruyants et faiblement armé. Tout cela avait été organisé avec précipitation car mon voyage dans cette région n'avait pas été prévu. Il était fort possible que Sylwanin ou Eywa s'en soit douté et que ce soit un test.

Ensuite il fallait franchir l'équateur lui même. Ce n'était pas qu'une ligne sur une carte, c'était aussi la zone de convergence gravito-magnétique. A cet endroit la gravité était plus faible et surtout totalement distordue. La verticale devenait parfois quasiment horizontale et on aurait pu marcher sur les murs si la zone n'était pas menacée en permanence par des chutes de pierres. Mais mon Ikran connaissait la région et il négocia habilement ces dangereuses perturbations. J'entrais ensuite dans la grande mer du sud.

Pour la nuit j'arriva à l'île des Ikrans Maktos. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à New Alcatraz, une terre annulaire rocheuse avec un lagon central et une barrière de corail. Le clan qui y habitait était un clan particulier, uniquement composé d'Ikran Makto et de leur famille. Il n'y avait pas d'arbre géant et les habitants vivaient dans des grottes, je devais donc rester prudent et éviter de m'y enfoncer trop. Ce lien radio était une vrai laisse.

Les insulaires étaient réputés pour être les meilleurs chasseurs de la planète. Ils me firent une fête exceptionnelle avec démonstration aérienne et danse de leur plus belles célibataires. Ils voulaient que je reste avec eux car un Na'vi, même un peu bizarre, formé par la très noble Sylwanin, était forcément valeureux. Par politesse, je leur ai dit que je réfléchirai à leur proposition. Pour me montrer leur détermination certains voulaient même attaquer le drone qui bourdonnait loin au dessus de nos têtes. Non leur dis-je, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée.

Mais je me suis montré un peu paresseux et j'ai décidé de passer une journée puis deux de farniente sur cette île aux milles délices. J'ai aussi reçu d'intéressants enseignements au sujet du pilotage des Ikrans et de l'utilisation de l'arc en vol.

Le contrôle râlait à cause du retard et du carburant à économiser. Je les ai envoyé balader. J'avais bien droit à ça après les trois mois éprouvant avec Sylwanin.

**b) La colère d'Eywa**

Je ne m'étais pas pressé car j'étais à une journée de mon objectif, une grande chaîne de volcans du sud. On m'avait mis en garde contre Toruk car cette mer était son domaine. Il valait mieux voler cacher dans les nuages car en cas de mauvaises rencontres je n'aurais par le refuge de la forêt.

J'avais parcouru le tiers du trajet lorsque le contrôle m'averti de la formation d'une dépression. Dans cette région des tempêtes parfois dévastatrices pouvaient apparaître subitement. On me conseilla bientôt de faire demi-tour mais c'était déjà trop tard. Ce ciel se chargea d'immenses nuages noirs, le vent forcit. Le tonnerre puis la pluie firent leur apparition. En dix minutes je me retrouvais dans un enfer de pluies, de vents et d'éclairs. Mon Ikran et moi étions complètement perdu, les puissants champs électriques déboussolaient nos sens de l'orientation. Il fallait lutter contre des turbulences parfois extrêmement violentes. Un puissant courant ascendant nous propulsa vers le ciel. On arriva au dessus des nuages ou le temps était calme mais c'était bien trop haut pour nous et on repiqua dans la mélasse dès que le courant faibli.

C'est alors que la foudre frappa. J'ai du perdre connaissance un court moment, j'avais lâché prise et je tombais dans le vide. On ne voyais presque rien mais Coco me retrouva et par une manœuvre habile réussi à me reprendre sur son dos. J'avais un mal de tête abominable. Sur mon crane je sentais que j'avais une plaie, peut être l'impact d'un éclair. Je réalisais aussi que le contrôle ne répondait plus :

« Grace, Peter, ou êtes vous ? Je ne vous reçois plus ? »

Pourtant le lien fonctionnait encore sinon que je ne serais plus là. Toutefois je ne sentais plus mon corps humain. La foudre avait du griller certains implants et perturber le lien. De toutes façons l'urgent était de sortir de cette merde !

Pendant deux heures au moins on a lutté contre les éléments. Plusieurs fois on a approché les flots déchaînés. Puis soudain une masse rocheuse est apparue, il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'on s'y écrase. Au bord de l'épuisement, on a décidé de se poser sur cette terre providentielle.

On s'abrita sous un rocher et on reprit notre souffle. La foudre avait bien frappée. Elle était entrée par ma tête et sortie par mon pied. Des douleurs à l'intérieur de mon corps soulignaient le passage du courant. Le contrôle ne répondait toujours pas. Mais j'étais mal en point, Coco me laissa m'endormir, tandis qu'il montait la garde.

**c) Toruk Kelku**

Sylwanin et moi on est allé faire des courses au centre commercial. On a emmené Junior avec nous. Il fait beau et en volant on a pu éviter les embouteillages. Bien pratique une voiture volante et en plus elle ne consomme que 7 litres au 100. La galerie est grande mais pourquoi font ils des caddies aussi petits ? On s'arrête devant le rayon flèches et poisons. Les flèches de la marque Eywa sont épuisées. Tant pis il faudra revenir plus tard. Soudain un vigile nous interpelle :

- Il est interdit d'entrer avec des animaux.

- Ce n'est qu'un petit Ikran monsieur l'agent, il tient sur mon épaule.

- Je ne parle pas du volatil mais du Palulukan, il est en train de dévorer le rayon pâté pour Thanator. Je vais être obligé de faire feu sans sommation !

- Non ne tirez pas !

Je me réveilla en sursaut. Quel rêve stupide ! Je n'étais pas à Hellgates mais toujours sous ce rocher en compagnie de Coco. C'était le matin, il faisait jour et beau. J'avais moins mal mais je sentais les blessures de la foudre. Par contre le contrôle ne répondait toujours pas. La végétation était dense et j'essayais malgré tout de distinguer le drone le liaison. Rien, même pas son petit bruit caractéristique. C'était incompréhensible, j'avais l'impression que la liaison avait été coupée et que malgré tout ma conscience était restée dans mon avatar. Mais c'était impossible ! On me jouait un tour ?

Qu'importe, je percevais de nouveau la direction à suivre. Il ne fallait pas moisir ici. Un petit repas et on quittait cet endroit.

Cette terre était incroyablement escarpée, sans la moindre petite plaine. Et pas beaucoup de proie en vue. Dans une paroi j'ai découvert une petite cavité et au fond un odeur de charogne. Ce serait bon pour Coco ça ! A oui il ne fallait pas que je pénètre dans une grotte. Normalement lorsque le signal de lien faiblissait je recevais une alerte. Et bien si cela fonctionnait, ce serait une preuve définitive. Je m'enfonça dans l'obscurité et il ne se passa rien. Le lien aurait du être coupé par la masse rocheuse, or j'étais toujours conscient. Mais qu'est ce qu'on m'avait fait !

Finalement je vis de la lumière au fond de ce tunnel. Il y avait des ossements vers la sortie mais plus en avant je vis trois rochers oblongues jaune marbrés de bleu. Je réalisa bien vite que c'était de gros œufs. Vu leur taille, les parents devaient être costaux. Mais ils ne pourraient sans doute pas passer par le fond du tunnel. Donc je pris un de ces apetissant œufs de plus d'un mètre de hauteur et je rentra rapidement sous le rocher ou m'attendait Coco.

Que la coquille était dure ! Mon Ikran a du utiliser son bec pour la poinçonner. Mais une fois ouvert, on a fait un festin ! Cet œuf était un décile. Il avait un goût curieux et à partir d'un moment j'ai senti comme une sorte de fièvre envahir mon corps. Ce n'était pas douloureux, au contraire c'était excitant. Mais était il empoisonné ? Pourtant Sylwanin ne m'avait jamais mis en garde contre ce type de nourriture. Et Coco n'avait pas l'air gêné non plus. On a donc fini notre repas.

Maintenant il fallait trouver une aire de départ. Je monta sur les rochers pour localiser une zone dégagée pour que ma monture puisse s'envoler sans difficultés. A ma grande stupeur Toruk déboucha de derrière la montagne. On s'était vu en même temps et j'eu à peine le temps de descendre sous le couvert des arbres. Le seigneur de Pandora lâcha un cri effrayant, furieux de m'avoir loupé. Il continua à tourner autour de moi puis un second Toruk arriva et un troisième ! Alors l'un d'eux se posa et commença à attaquer les arbres pour atteindre le creux ou je me terrais avec Coco.

Il fallait fuir ! On sortit donc de notre refuge précaire et on trouva à proximité une faille profonde et étroite ou aucun de ces monstres ne pourrait nous atteindre. Mais la situation était toujours délicate. Pour avoir une vue d'ensemble je monta en haut de la faille. Apparemment j'étais sur une île ressemblant à une montagne abrupte plantée au milieu de la mer. Il y avait plusieurs Toruk. J'étais tombé dans son repaire légendaire que m'avais décrit Sylwanin, Toruk Kelku. Quitter cet endroit comme je pensais au départ, sur le dos de mon Ikran, était impossible. On aurait été trop lent et Toruk nous aurait rattrapé et dévoré. Il fallait trouver une autre solution.

**d) Vrrtep Makto**

Je redescendais vers le bas de la faille lorsqu'un étrange personnage m'apparu. En un instant je réalisais de qui il s'agissait, Vrrtep Makto, le Chevalier Démon ! C'était un Na'vi mâle de belle taille mais sa peau était blanche et ses yeux rouge-orange. Sylwanin m'avait parlé de lui, c'était un personnage quasi légendaire. Il était né il y a de ça bien longtemps. Sa couleur avait effrayé les membres de son clan et ses parents l'avaient abandonnés dans la forêt. Aucune bête n'osa le toucher et il fut recueilli par un Na'vi solitaire et sauvage. Il l'éleva et en fit un grand chasseur. Devenu adulte et après la mort de son précepteur, il fit tout pour se faire admettre chez les Na'vis. Il devint même Toruk Makto. Mais rien n'y fit et il fut sans cesse chassé. Depuis il vivait et volait avec Toruk. Plein de haine il attaquait et tuait tous les Na'vis qu'il croisait. Ses victimes se comptaient par milliers. Il était le Chevalier Démon, le Démon Blanc ou la Mort Blanche. Ses lignes lumineuses ventrales confirmaient son histoire : une longue vie mais dépourvue de compagne et d'enfants.

Son visage sévère et menaçant me regardait. J'aurais du prendre au sérieux toutes les légendes de Pandora. Ah si seulement j'avais emporté un fusil d'assaut !

Il s'avança lentement vers moi, impassible :

- Tu n'es pas un Na'vi comme les autres !

- C'est une chose que nous avons en commun lui répondis je.

- Tu te permets de venir ici, tu te caches comme un rat et en plus tu manges un enfant de Toruk. Tu ne me mérites pas une mort noble. Je vais t'attacher sur un rocher et chaque jour Toruk viendra te broyer un de tes membres jusqu'à ce que tu meurs.

Il était terrifiant, sa voix grave et lente s'ajoutant à ses propos. Si j'essayais de l'affronter, j'aurais sûrement le dessous. Il fallait trouver une astuce.

- Toruk Makto, laisses moi te compter mon histoire et après tu feras ce que tu voudras.

Le fait que je l'appelle Toruk Makto, un terme prestigieux, le surpris. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'on l'appelait comme ça. Il m'autorisa à lui parler. Je lui compta mon histoire avec tous les détails. J'évitais d'être trop précis sur Sylwanin de peur qu'il la poursuive elle aussi. Les Tawtutes n'étaient pas sa préoccupation, son obsession était de terroriser les Na'vis. Mais il semblait toujours espérer qu'un jour, il soit accepté par eux. Il était aussi impressionné par mon transfert mental dont les photophores sur mon ventre était la preuve. Je lui expliqua que les humains avaient de grands pouvoirs et pourraient sans doute résoudre son problème de peau. J'ai alors tapé dans le mille !

- Ils peuvent faire cela ?

- Ce ne sera pas immédiat, c'est compliqué, mais des Tawtutes ont déjà changé de couleur de peau. Mais pour cela il faut que je rentre chez eux.

- Je ne peux pas t'aider, Toruk ne l'admettrai pas…

Il resta silencieux un moment puis dit :

- Tu aimes la vie ?

- Euh… La vie de Na'vi ?

- Oui

- Et bien c'est assez plaisant mais…

Aussitôt il me bouscula, sorti son poignard, me défia et m'attaqua ! Il m'avait tout juste laisser le temps de réagir et je pu parer le coup. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il m'attaquait mais il fallait défendre ma vie, car il semblait bien que c'était la mienne désormais. Mais je me sentais étrangement vif et fort. Je pu éviter tous ces assauts sans chercher réellement à le toucher.

Puis tout d'un coup il cessa de se battre.

- Tu te bats bien, tu aimes la vie ! La chair de Toruk t'as donné sa force. Je te retrouverai le moment venu pour que tu me fasses rencontrer les Tawtutes. N'oublies pas c'est l'amour de la vie qui te gardera en vie.

Et il parti en sautant à travers les rochers. Curieux personnage !

Maintenant il fallait quitter les lieux et rapidement.

**e) Exfiltration**

J'explorais les différentes options.

Attendre une aide des Na'vis était vaine, aucun ne serait assez fou pour venir ici. Les humains viendraient peut être mais apparemment ils avaient perdu ma trace. De plus ils n'avaient aucun engin sûr pour venir dans l'hémisphère sud.

Il ne fallait compter que sur moi. M'envoler avec Coco de jour ou de nuit était très risqué car je serais vite repéré et rattrapé. Partir à la nage était une option inenvisageable. Le mieux était qu'une nouvelle tempête arrive. Ou alors je domptais Toruk.

Finalement je découvris une plante réputée pour sa résine assez facilement inflammable. Cela me donna une idée. Dans ce qui restait de la journée je collecta d'importante quantité de cette résine dans des sortes de calebasses. Il fallait faire attention à ne pas se faire repérer par Toruk. Puis je réunis du petit bois et je le fis brûler juste assez pour qu'il se vide de son eau.

Le lendemain j'allais enduire mes flèches d'un poison végétal qui sans être mortel déclenchait de très fortes douleurs. Ensuite j'enduisais plusieurs arbres de résine et disposais le petit bois séché au pied. Les lieux choisi étaient juste en dessous de deux nids de Toruk.

Je demandais pardon à Eywa pour ce que j'allais faire. En même temps, c'est elle qui m'avait mis dans cette situation difficile. Et feu ! J'allumais plusieurs foyers simultanément. Depuis le passage de la tempête, le vent du large et le soleil avait fait sécher la végétation qui pris feu sans difficultés. L'incendie se propagea au delà de mes espérances. Les Toruks de l'île étaient affolés tandis qu'une épaisse fumée envahissait le paysage.

Il était temps de profiter du couvert de cette fumée pour partir. Coco donna le meilleur de lui pour bondir et s'éloigner le plus vite possible. On volait au raz des flots, juste sous le nuage suffocant. Notre fuite semblait être passée totalement inaperçue lorsqu'à cinq kilomètres environ Toruk se présenta face à nous. Il était seul mais chargea immédiatement. On était lancé dans un face à face à pleine vitesse. Je décocha une flèche et Coco vira immédiatement sur la droite. Toruk pris la flèche dans l'aile gauche, elle lui infligea une vive douleur alors qu'il virait pour nous rejoindre. Il perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa dans l'eau soulevant une immense gerbe.

Mais nos ennuis n'étaient pas fini. Un second Toruk qui volait au dessus du nuage de fumée et venait de l'île plongea vers nous. Mais mon Ikran en zigzagant comme un alcoolique fit échouer son attaque. Il était maintenant derrière et se rapprochait. Allongé sur le ventre et la tête vers la queue de ma monture, je lui tirais une première flèche qu'il évita. J'effectua un second tir mais avec deux flèches légèrement décalées. Cette fois l'une d'elle se planta dans le cou de l'animal qui tordu de douleur du se poser sur l'eau. Le temps qu'il reprenne son vol, je serais loin.

On monta rapidement dans le ciel pour se dissimuler dans la couche nuageuse. D'autres Toruk s'étaient lancés à nos trousses mais c'était trop tard pour eux. A l'abri dans les nuages ils ne pourraient plus nous trouver.

**f) La Grande Tsahik**

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsqu'on arriva en vue de la grande chaîne de volcans qu'on m'avait indiquée. Plusieurs grands cônes s'alignaient les uns après les autres sur une dizaine de kilomètres. Un certain nombre vomissaient une lave liquide qui s'écoulait vers la mer.

Je me demandais ou j'allais passer la nuit. Pas de Kelutral en vue, encore dans un nouvel enfer ?

Je remarquais qu'une rivière de lave entouraient à un endroit un vaste terrain qui formait en quelques sortes une île. Les arbres qui y poussaient indiquaient une température supportable. Un bon endroit pour passer la nuit, au moins à l'abri de tous prédateurs terrestres. Je me posa au milieu de cet endroit étrange non sans avoir subit de fortes turbulences.

Après une rapide inspection des lieux on décida de s'endormir. Cette fois c'est moi qui montait la garde, Coco ayant fourni le plus gros effort.

J'ai profité de ce moment de calme pour faire le point. La foret luisait de sa bioluminescence et la lave et les volcans éclairaient l'arrière plan d'une lueur orangée. Je regardais mon corps. Sur mon ventre de nouveaux photophores étaient apparu, signe de mes exploits des jours précédents. Alors comme ça j'étais un Na'vi maintenant. Cela changeait mes plans. Oubliée la villa en bord de mer, j'allais m'accoupler avec Sylwanin, choisir un clan et avoir des enfants avec elle. Ensuite on irait chasser dans la forêt et affronter de nouveaux dangers jusqu'à ce que la mort nous rattrape. Mais il y avait les Tawtutes. Ils étaient toujours là et je ne pouvais les ignorer. J'aurais voulu oublier ma mission initial mais je restais le mieux placé pour la mener à bien. C'était difficile d'échapper à cette responsabilité car mon propre avenir de Na'vi pouvait être en cause.

Je n'avais pas remarqué immédiatement que des Selves s'accumulaient autour de moi. Ces sortes de méduses volantes étaient très lumineuses. Sylwanin m'avait dit que c'était des graines d'un arbre sacré. Lequel ? Je n'ai jamais su.

Puis je remarqua que d'autres groupes se formaient à distance régulière et formaient une sorte de chemin qui s'enfonçait dans le bois qui couvrait l'île. Etait ce une invitation amicale ? Ou alors un piège à cons ? Les Selves étaient sacrées, elles ne pouvaient être malveillantes. Je décida de suivre ce chemin.

Rapidement j'entendis un chant, une voix très douce et calme. Une grande lumière violette traversait la végétation. Bientôt je fus face à un arbre comme celui que j'avais vu dans la grotte à New Alcatraz. Mais ce saule était beaucoup plus grand. Le spectacle de ce majestueux végétal aux feuilles de lumières procurait une grande sérénité. Tout était calme ici. Ce lieu devait être particulièrement important et c'était encore un bon exemple des surprises magiques que réservaient cette planète. Je remarqua finalement qu'au pied de l'arbre se tenait une Na'vi qui me tournait le dos.

- Celui qu'on appelle Eric, viens me rejoindre. Je t'attendais.

Ce devait être la Grand Tsahik. Effectivement si elle avait l'air jeune, ses lignes ventrales indiquaient une vie incroyablement longue. Peut être des centaines voir des milliers d'années, il y avait trop de photophores à compter. Je m'assis à coté d'elle comme elle me l'indiqua.

- On s'est déjà rencontré lui demandais je ?

- Indirectement. Tous ce que sait Eywa, je le sais. Tous ce que je sais, Eywa le sait. Tu as été libéré de ta laisse et tu es avec nous désormais.

- Comment est possible ? Qu'est ce qu'on m'a fait ? J'attendais une réponse.

- Ton esprit Tawtute a fini par imprégner totalement ton corps Na'vi. Voilà ce qui s'est passé.

J'aurais bien aimer entendre une explication plus détaillée mais je n'étais pas sûr que l'aurais comprise.

- Grande Tsahik, vous attendez quelques choses de moi ?

- Eywa a peur. L'avenir est flou. Eywa veut savoir.

- Les Tawtutes m'ont envoyés ici pour justement mettre un terme à cette mésentente.

Elle pris un air sceptique. Puis on se leva vers les feuilles du saule. Elles brillaient comme des néons. La Tsahik connecta l'extrémité de sa natte à l'une des branches de l'arbre et m'invita à faire de même. Curieuses sensations. J'entendais des voix, je voyais des images mais tout cela était peu cohérent.

- Ces arbres sont des arbres aux voix. Chaque plante, chaque animal, chaque Na'vi, qui a un jour réalisé un lien avec un de ces arbres y a laissé son empreinte. Eywa c'est cet arbre mais aussi tous les arbres et toutes les créatures de notre monde. Il faut du temps et de l'expérience pour entrer en contact étroit avec Eywa et interpréter correctement sa volonté profonde. Maintenant tu dois me laisser voir en toi.

Elle voulait faire le Tsahaylu, le lien, avec moi. J'étais plutôt réticent.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne vais pas voler ton cœur à Sylwanin.

- Ce qu'il y a dans ma tête va peut être… vous choquer.

- Justement c'est ce que je veux voir.

Les Na'vis ne mentaient jamais, mais mon esprit humain était toujours méfiant. De plus dévoiler à une inconnue mes pensées intimes, loin d'être toutes reluisantes, m'inquiétait. Elle me donna un étrange breuvage qu'elle a bu aussi. On s'assit face à face et on attendit quelques temps. J'ai eu rapidement la tête qui tourne. Elle pris alors ma natte et la connecta à la sienne et on ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait aucune sensation particulière, j'étais comme anesthésié.

La Tsahik plongea dans mon esprit comme on pénètre dans une bibliothèque. Je la sentais prendre chacun des livres de ma vie. Elle les ouvrait et regardait le moindre détail. Je revoyais des souvenirs que je pensais avoir oublié. Je revoyais des scènes, des gens, des paysages, des émotions, des voix au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait en moi.

- Les humains sont tourmentés, jamais satisfaits, ils ont peur de la mort, ils ne sont sûr de rien et sont totalement aveugles. Telles furent ses conclusions.

Après un temps que je ne saurais évaluer elle rompit le lien et on s'endormit au pied du saule. Mon sommeil fut plein de rêves chaotiques.

Le lendemain je me réveillais. La matinée était déjà bien avancée. La Grande Tsahik n'était pas loin et m'adressa un « Kaltxi ».

- Alors qu'avez vous vu en moi ?

- La fin de notre monde hélas.

- Comment, quoi ?

Je venais à peine d'entrer dans ce monde et elle me disait qu'il était déjà sur sa fin.

- Le monde des Tawtute va nous dévorer. C'est dans votre nature, c'est comme ça.

- Comment pouvez vous être aussi pessimiste ! Vous verrez les humains ne sont pas si mauvais que ça. On fera un traité, les gens vous aimeront et vous laisseront en paix. Vous nous connaissez mal !

- C'est vous qui vous connaissez mal. Chez vous, de la plus infime créature à la plus grande, qu'elle soit de chair ou de métal, le fort finit toujours par détruire le faible. Et nous sommes faibles.

- Il existe forcément une solution.

- Si il y en a une, c'est sans doute entre tes mains qu'elle se trouve. Eywa puisse te donner la force.

Qu'est ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça ! Je ne pourrais jamais être tranquille. Etre un héros c'était vraiment pas mon truc.

- Tu dois repartir maintenant. Sylwanin a pénétré un secret Tawtute et elle est tombée entre leur mains. Elle est en vie mais toi seul peut la sauver.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je sentais la colère monter en moi.

- Sois prudent celui qu'on appelle Eric. La durée du voyage te donnera le temps de réfléchir.

Dans l'heure, le temps de ravitailler Coco et de me caler l'estomac, je quittais la Grande Tsahik et son île cernée de feu. Je n'avais plus qu'une chose en tête, sauver Sylwanin.


	7. Chapter 7, Le bunker

**Chapitre VII, Le Bunker**

**Résumé :**

Eric rejoint en urgence Hellgates pour sauver Sylwanin capturée par les humains. Mais ceux ci vont ils le laisser approcher ? Qu'a t'elle découvert ? Qu'est devenu le Eric Connor humain ?

**a) Retour vers Hellgates :**

J'avais près de 1600 Km à parcourir. Normalement j'aurais du mettre quatre jours mais je n'en ai mis que deux. Coco a fait un énorme effort en volant deux fois 16 heures de suite avec un seul arrêt de 8 heures. J'ai supprimé le passage près du pole sud et évité de passer la nuit dans un Kelutral pour ne pas perdre trop de temps. Ce retour se passa sans difficultés, la nuit sur un rocher volant s'avéra tranquille.

Toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers Sylwanin. Mon Ikran avait senti l'urgence et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il avait tant donné.

Je me posa au sommet du Kelutral qui était le plus proche de Hellgates. Celui là même ou j'avais fait mes premiers contacts. Je déboulas en plein repas du soir. C'était impolis mais je n'avais pas le temps.

- Ou est Sylwanin !

L'assistance me regarda médusée. Puis tous se mirent à crier en me désignant : « Txep Menari », yeux de feu. Quelle était cette nouvelle embrouille ? Le couple dominant se leva et la femme, la Tsahik du clan, me dit :

- Tu as les yeux de feu. Regardes toi dans les miens.

Les Na'vis n'ayant pas de miroir, ils utilisaient les grands yeux d'un voisin pour se regarder. C'était vrai des parties intérieures de mes iris étaient devenues rouge vif. Elles formaient de grandes flammes qui entouraient les pupilles.

- Tu as bu le sang frais de Toruk ?

- Non juste un œuf. Je suis empoisonné ?

- Tu as été dans le repaire de Toruk !

- Et j'y ai même rencontré le Chevalier Démon. Mais je suis malade ou non ?

- Tu as tué le Démon Blanc ?

Je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir fait des choses aussi exceptionnelles. J'avais juste volé et mangé un gros œuf, négocié mon départ avec le Na'vi albinos et quitté cette île en déclenchant un incendie. La Tsahik m'expliqua :

- Si tu ne tiens pas ta promesse, le Chevalier Démon te pourchassera sans répit. Mais la chair de Toruk peut t'apporter la force de le vaincre. En plus elle est un témoignage de l'audace dont tu as fait preuve, c'est rare chez un novice. Quant à Sylwanin, elle a pénétrée il y a quatre jours maintenant dans une des grottes creusées par les Tawtutes. C'était contre notre avis mais elle n'écoute jamais personne. Des guetteurs l'ont vu ensuite conduite dans une de leur sinistre maison de leur village. Elle avait l'air inanimée mais entière.

- Je vais immédiatement demander qu'on la libère.

Qu'est ce que j'imaginais, aller me présenter devant la porte principale et dire « coucou c'est moi, libérez ma copine ». Mon émetteur d'avatar avait du cessé de fonctionner, comment les humains allaient ils me distinguer des autres indigènes ? Je savais aussi que les mouchards électroniques posés dans la forêt avaient une durée de vie plutôt brève. Impossible de savoir si on avait repéré mon arrivé d'autant qu'on devait me croire mort. Bref ils risquaient de me plomber comme un lapin si j'étais trop frontal. En plus la nuit allait bientôt tombée. Mais je n'avais pas envi d'attendre demain.

**b) Le cul nu :**

Quatre chasseurs acceptèrent de me suivre. Le plan était simple, j'allais profiter du retour de l'équipe du soir de la mine pour m'asseoir au milieu de la route. Le GraMaCar de contrôle allait me repérer et avec ses puissants microphones entendrait ce que j'avais à dire. Les chasseurs resteraient à couvert et uniquement pour me protéger des bêtes sauvages.

Je me posa donc au milieu de cette route boueuse. La nuit était déjà bien tombée. Comme prévu le convoi de l'équipe du soir arriva. Et le GraMaCar me repéra...

L'ordinateur de bord contacta le centre de contrôle comme c'était prévu dans la procédure.

- Eh Bob, on a un cul nu qui fait un sitting au milieu de la route. On dirait qu'il veut nous dire quelques choses ?

- C'est peut être un guet-apens, ils sont malins. Y'en a un qui s'est déjà introduit dans le bunker. Y a t'il des trucs autour ?

- Non mais cette forêt est tellement épaisse qu'on y voit rien.

- Pas question d'arrêter le convoi. On va pas s'embêter. Tires une rafale de semonce à la mitrailleuse puis un coup de canon pour le secouer un peu. Mais attention pas question de faire de la pâté de schtroumf.

- OK, j'envois la purée… … … Voilà il s'est barré. Il a l'air un peu sonné.

- Putain Bob, n'oublies pas que tout est enregistré. J'ai pas envi de me retrouver de corvée de chiotte.

- Mais non, il va bien. Regardes il court vite vers la forêt.

Mon plan avait totalement foiré. On m'avait tiré dessus comme ça sans la moindre tentative d'établir le contact. L'obus avait explosé à quelques mètres et un éclat s'était fiché dans mon ventre. Même si la blessure ne faisait pas trop souffrir, elle s'avérait plutôt inquiétante selon l'un des chasseurs :

« Mauvaise blessure ça, la Tsahik doit te soigner ».

On me fit un pansement et un de mes compagnons me pris sur son dos pour regagner prestement le Kelutral.

A mon arrivé la chef me fit cette remarque :

- Les Tawtutes sont vraiment stupides. Ils ne savent pas reconnaître l'un des leur.

- C'est normal je suis un Na'vi maintenant.

- C'est vrai. Je dois te soigner, les blessures dans les entrailles sont toujours mauvaises. Tu vas souffrir.

Ils m'ont attaché sur un tronc posé sur le sol. On m'a donné un bout de bois à mordre. La Tsahik a pris des instruments et a commencé à me charcuter. La douleur était terrible.

- Vous n'avez pas de plantes pour m'endormir !

- Si mais la souffrance est le juste prix de l'imprudence.

Elle a mis prêt d'une heure à m'opérer. Ce qui me servait d'intestin avait été ouvert par l'éclat. Il a fallu le recoudre avant de refermer.

- Voilà ce n'était pas si grave. Demain tu seras sur pied, fais la diète pendant quatre jours et pas d'efforts pendant dix jours.

Et Sylwanin, allait elle pouvoir attendre encore dix jours. Les Na'vis capturés se laissaient mourir. Je ne pourrais pas attendre. Mais là j'étais HS, il fallait le reconnaître.

Cette aventure malheureuse m'avait fait aussi réaliser que j'étais vraiment et définitivement devenu un Na'vi. Je constatais aussi le fossé que séparait les deux peuples. Les humains étaient inapprochables, enfermés derrière leur remparts car ils avaient peur. C'est cette peur qui minait toute tentative d'approche. Jamais ils n'avaient osé envoyer un représentant amical mais seulement des soldats armés jusqu'au dent, des robots effrayants et ou des zombies qu'ils nommaient avatars.

**c) Excuses :**

La nuit avait été douloureuse tant au niveau du corps que de l'âme. J'avais fini par trouver le sommeil lorsque l'on me réveilla en milieu de matinée.

« Celui que l'on appelle Eric, les Tawtutes te demande. »

C'était la panique au Kelutral, un GraMaCar se tenait juste devant. Je me leva. J'avais encore mal au ventre mais je pouvais marcher sans problèmes et la plaie était refermée. Les hauts parleurs de l'engin répétaient en boucle et en Na'vi :

« Nous sommes en paix, nous recherchons celui que l'on appelle Eric. Si il est chez vous, dites lui de venir. »

Je reconnaissais cette voix, c'était celle d'Angéla. Ils s'étaient rendu compte de leur méprise de la nuit passé. Alors je me présenta sans que les autres Na'vis m'encouragent ou me le défendent. Dès que les humains me virent, ils se mirent à parler en anglais :

- C'est Angéla ici. Heureusement tu es en vie ! On t'a vu sur les enregistrements de cette nuit, on est désolé pour notre maladresse, on ne pouvait pas savoir. Qu'as tu à nous dire ?

- Sylwanin !

- Evidemment. Elle va bien rassures toi. On voudrait te voir à Hellgates. Viens, tu as la promesse du général Bush qu'on te laissera ressortir avec elle.

Soudain j'avais un doute. Pouvais je leur faire confiance. En même temps Sylwanin était entre leur mains…

- J'arrive et cette fois ne me mitraillez pas.

La porte de l'engin s'ouvrit et je pénétra dans la cabine. L'avatar d'Angéla m'y attendait. Elle me salua à la mode Na'vi puis me pris dans ses bras.

- On croyait que tu étais… euh… mort. Comment peux tu être encore actif alors que le lien est brisé depuis une semaine ?

- Je pensais que vous pourriez me donner l'explication ?

Elle examina mon corps et vu les nombreuses blessures mais aussi les flammes dans mes yeux et mes nouveaux photophores :

« Il a du se passer beaucoup de choses. »

On arriva rapidement à Hellgates. Le GraMaCar se posa dans un nouveau hangar qui avait été construit durant mon absence. Le comité d'accueil était composé de l'avatar de Pierrette, du général Walker Bush, de Grace Ripley ainsi que de Peter Goertzel et d'une dizaine de soldats armés. Deux automitrailleuses UGV étaient discrètement postés un peu plus loin. Au moindre geste suspect, les instructions étaient sûrement de m'abattre. Donc prudence, prudence…

Le général prit la parole :

« Bienvenue. Nous sommes vraiment heureux que vous soyez là. J'imagine que vous voulez voir Sylwanin, alors suivez nous. Elle a pénétrée dans une de nos installations sans qu'on sache vraiment comment. On la repéré alors qu'elle tentait d'en sortir cachée sous des gravats, dans la benne d'un camion. On l'a endormi de la façon la plus douce possible, avec des gaz paralysants. Puis on l'a amené ici. Angéla, Grace et Pierrette ont tentées d'établir le contact mais comme tous les Na'vis, elle n'est guère bavarde. »

On ouvrit la porte d'un container. Et on m'invita à pénétrer dedans, seul. Je passa cette porte que l'on referma derrière moi et je vis Sylwanin. Elle était prostrée dans le coin d'une salle sinistre, sombre et sans meubles. Elle que j'avais connu si forte avait l'air si vulnérable. Elle n'en était que plus désirable. Mais comme un chat, elle ne dormait que d'un œil et me vit presque immédiatement. Elle se précipita vers moi. On était séparé par une grille et on s'enlaça comme on pu.

- Je te vois, Eric.

- Je te vois aussi. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi. Je vais te sortir d'ici.

- Les yeux de feu, je suis fier de toi.

- C'est toi qui a fait de moi un homme. Eywa a brisé ma laisse, je suis libre des Tawtutes désormais. Mais ma mission n'est pas terminé, il faut préparer l'avenir pour que l'on puisse vivre en paix.

Elle voulait me dire quelques choses mais elle savait qu'on était surveillé. Alors elle posa sa main sur mon cœur et je fis de même.

Une voix vint briser cet instant magique :

« Vous aurez tout le temps de vous revoir après. Avant nous avons pas mal de choses à nous dire. »

**d) Réunion de travail**

Je suis ressorti du cachot et on s'est dirigé vers les casernements. Alors que l'on passait devant un sas conduisant au premier grand hangar, je jeta un œil par le hublot de la porte. La grande structure que j'avais vu lors de ma première visite avait gagné en ampleur mais restait difficile à interpréter.

- C'est quoi ce… truc demandais je ?

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut me dit Peter.

- Si je peux le voir ici alors tous les gens de la base peuvent le voir.

- C'est un vaisseau interstellaire me dit Grace. Et ne me demandes pas pour aller ou, seul le général le sait. N'est ce pas général !

- Exact…

On s'assit dans une salle de réunion au plafond toujours trop bas pour moi.

La première question traitée fut celle de mon émancipation. On m'expliqua que pour soulager mon cerveau humain qui frôlait l'épuisement, on avait confié une part croissance des opérations mentales au cerveau de mon avatar. La foudre avait grillé mes implants et rompue le lien. Toutefois ce qui était curieux c'est mon degré d'indépendance, le transfert mental n'aurait pas du être complet. Je refusais un examen médical dans l'immédiat, j'en avais assez d'être tripoté. Je craignais surtout qu'il me colle un mouchard sans mon assentiment. Mais ils n'insistèrent pas.

Mon moi humain était en vie et était en train de se remettre. Il n'avait presque plus aucun souvenir de la période qui avait suivi mon expulsion du Kelutral. Je serais autorisé à le revoir après la réunion.

Ensuite je raconta mes aventures sur l'île de Toruk, la rencontre avec le Chevalier Démon et la Grande Tsahik. Toutefois je minorais certain aspect, présentant la Grande Tsahik comme une mystique un peu cinglée et bourrée de drogues. De même pour l'arbre aux voix, je leur expliqua que c'était simplement un lieu de prière. Je sentais qu'il ne fallait pas trop attirer l'attention des humains sur ces sujets. Toutefois Grace avait l'air de se douter de mes dissimulations. Quant aux problèmes de peau du Chevalier Démon, personne n'était assez qualifié pour apporter une réponse. Le général avait une autre solution :

« Si il vous pose des problèmes, on le neutralisera. »

Ensuite venait le programme de ma futur mission. Il fallait d'abord négocier avec le Kelutral voisin ou je m'engageais à m'installer. Ensuite on signerait le traité : délai 20 jours maximum. Par la suite je serais plus ou moins libre à condition de leur servir d'ambassadeur… et un peu d'espion aussi.

Enfin le général congédia l'assistance pour une réunion en tête à tête avec moi. Cela me surpris un peu. Il pris un verre d'apéritif.

- Eric, je suppose que vous ne prenez pas d'alcool, non ?

- Ce n'est pas le moment d'essayer.

- Cette fille Na'vi, Sylwanin, vous l'aimez n'est ce pas ?

- C'est l'évidence.

- Vous avez bien de la chance, elle est formidable, beaucoup de gens ici aimeraient être à votre place. Mais elle est potentiellement dangereuse. Essayez de la contrôler à l'avenir. Elle a pénétrée une de nos installations et cela aurait pu mal finir, comme pour vous cette nuit.

- J'essaierai mais je n'ai pas de pouvoirs spéciaux. Les Na'vis agissent un peu à leur guise.

- Eric, j'ai vu Pandora à travers vous. Ce monde est en apparence proche de la Terre mais il en fait très différent. Il est je dirais même à l'opposé. Ici les mots divin et perfection ont un sens. Toutefois c'est une planète fragile, bien plus que vous ne le pensez. J'en suis conscient et sachez que je ferai tout pour éviter des dérapages. Ne me considérez donc pas comme un ennemi mais méfiez vous de certains officiels qui seraient tentés de vous utiliser.

- Et pour l'explosion dans le ciel, la veille de mon ascension vers l'Iknimaya ?

- Le test d'une arme nouvelle, mais ne m'en demandez pas plus.

Je découvrais un général Bush mystique et plus concerné qu'il en avait l'air. Mais était il réellement sincère ?

**e) Le jumeau**

Je ressorti de la salle de réunion et je retrouva mon équipe habituelle. On me conduisit dans le lieu ou se trouvait le Eric Connor humain. En chemin on croisa un espèce de robot centaure. Il avait un corps à quatre pattes qui portait des équipements et à l'avant un buste avec deux bras. Peter m'expliqua :

- Ce sont des prototypes en phase de bêta-test. Il existe aussi des robots bipèdes mais ils sont moins stable et leur capacité de transport est limitée. La mécanique fonctionne un peu près bien mais l'intelligence à parfois du mal à suivre. Toutefois elle progresse rapidement. Dans deux ans ils pourront remplacer les trois quart du personnel et dans six ans tout le monde.

- Il faudrait faire un effort sur le design. Je doute que mes copains Na'vi les trouvent sympathiques.

- C'est difficile d'être aussi sexy qu'eux.

On s'arrêta devant un écran. Je pouvais y voir mon moi humain. Peter me dit que nous étions en fait deux personnes différentes mais avec une mémoire commune. Avec le temps nous allions diverger car nos corps et nos expériences ne seraient plus les mêmes.

Je rentrais dans la salle et m'assis en face du corps humain que j'avais un jour habité. Eric humain n'était pas reluisant à voir. Il me pris la main l'air maussade :

- C'est vraiment curieux, ta grande main bleu, je l'ai eu un jour sous mon contrôle. Maintenant je ne ressens plus rien quand je la touche. Je me demande pourquoi je suis coincé dans ce corps laid et gourd, pourquoi je ne suis pas dans ton corps. J'aimerai tant revoir la forêt, les Na'vis… et Sylwanin dont il me reste malheureusement que peu de souvenirs.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre… Pour moi aussi c'est bizarre… De toutes façons les implants auraient du lâcher un jour ou l'autre... Mais avec les 4 millions que tu as gagné tu pourras faire plein de choses sur Terre. Et puis lorsque l'existence de Pandora aura été rendue public, tu pourras faire des livres, des films, tu seras célèbre et tu deviendras mon relais privilégié avec le monde des humains. Notre aventure mérite d'être racontée !

- Vouais… Je dois remonter la pente… La coupure a été si brusque... De ton coté tu devrais faire attention, tu es blessé d'un peu partout je vois. Même tes yeux. Fais gaffe quand même, ce serait dommage de bousiller un pareil miracle.

On continua à discuter un peu. J'essayais de lui remonter le moral puis on se sépara promettant de se revoir.

**f) Le Bunker**

Je rejoignis Angéla, Pierrette et Grace près du cachot de Sylwanin. On me donna un téléphone longue portée avec son chargeur à manivelle qui me permettrait de contacter à tout moment la base Alpha.

Il était maintenant temps de partir, je me sentais mal à l'aise ici et pas vraiment en sécurité. Je demanda à la prisonnière de se tenir tranquille et de ne rien tenter. On ouvrit la grille et Sylwanin sorti et pris mon bras. Puis on marcha jusqu'au GraMaCar qui m'avait emmené ici. Seul l'avatar d'Angéla prenait place avec nous, il amenait aussi les armes et les affaires pris lors de la capture. La fière chasseresse regardait droit devant et n'avait pour les humains ni un regard, ni un mot. Le court vol se passa en silence et on nous déposa à proximité du Kelutral. Une fois l'engin parti, les Na'vis sortirent nous acclamer.

Le repas du soir fut grandiose, dommage que ma blessure au ventre m'empêchait de manger. Par contre j'avais à raconter ma très longue histoire, de ma situation de démon, à élève démon puis à Ikran Makto et enfin à Txep Menari. Dans les jours suivant j'allais aussi devoir choisir un clan. Ce n'était pas obligatoire mais c'était préférable. Il était logique que je m'installe ici, près de Hellgates. Le nom de ce clan que je n'avais jamais vraiment saisi auparavant était celui de la flûte-bleu, Omatikaya en Na'vi. Je leur parla aussi des intentions des humains. Le terme « traité de protectorat » ne leur disant pas grand chose, je préféra parler de « serment d'amitié ». Mais les détails seraient remis aux jours suivants.

Les festivités achevées Sylwanin m'invita à la suivre. Je n'étais guère en forme pour une sortie nocturne ni pour d'autres choses plus intimes qu'elle avait peut être en tête. En fait elle s'arrêta dans un endroit plus éclairé du Kelutral. En se regardant dans mes yeux, elle cherchait quelque chose au niveau de son cou. Puis ma tigresse sortit alors son poignard et enfonça la pointe sous sa peau. Sans rien dire, alors que je voyais bien qu'elle souffrait, elle triturait quelque chose qui finit par sortir. C'était un minuscule objet, un mouchard, une puce de marquage ! Je suça sa plaie puis elle chercha si elle n'en avait pas d'autre. Apparemment non.

Elle pris alors un revers d'écorce blanche et une pointe de bois dur trempé dans un liquide noir. Puis elle traça en silence avec beaucoup de détails un dessin qui s'avéra être le plan des galeries de l'installation qu'elle avait visitée. C'était le complexe aux dômes de métal qu'elle m'avait déjà montré et que j'avais nommé le Bunker. Sylwanin avait pénétrée dans le complexe en se cachant sous un camion, entièrement recouverte de bâches plastiques récupérées dans une décharge. Visiblement elle avait visitée une grande partie des galeries sans se faire prendre, c'était extraordinaire. Elle ne savait ni lire ni écrire mais avait mémorisée les panneaux des différentes sections : « Unob Generator 2/4 », « GraMa Sustentator 3/3 », « GraMa Hammer B 1/3 », « Unob High Energy Propulsor 2/3 », « Control Room », « Spare Part Factory », « Radar Dome 1/8 », « DOD »…

Elle me demanda un avis. Je n'étais pas spécialiste mais cette installation n'était en rien une mine. L'essentiel du volume était occupé par des machines, cela ne pouvait donc être une base souterraine destinée à du personnel. Certains termes faisaient penser à un engin spatial. Le marquage « DOD », Departement Of Defense, ne laissait guère de doute quand au caractère militaire de la chose. Le plus logique était de supposer que c'était un fort destiné à protéger Hellgates voir la totalité de Pandora d'une attaque extérieure. Mais la nature de son armement restait inconnue.


	8. Chapter 8, Paix et Amour

**Chapitre VIII, Paix et Amour**

**Résumé :**

Eric entreprend d'achever la mission confiée par ses maîtres humains. Mais une paix durable est elle possible et à quel prix ? Sylwanin lui réserve aussi une délicieuse surprise…

**a) Le traité :**

Le lendemain de mon retour j'ai entamé de laborieuses négociations pour établir ce fameux traité Na'vis / humains. Je le présentais comme une série de règles que chacun s'engageait à respecter. J'avais le téléphone longue porté dans la main pour poser des questions au négociateur humain, un certain John Sully, que d'ailleurs je n'avais jamais vu auparavant.

- Bonjour Eric Connor, puis je encore vous appelez ainsi ?

- Simplement Eric, ça suffira.

- Je suis le négociateur officiel. C'est moi qui vais mener les tractations. Vous devrez traduire parfaitement mes demandes et celles des Na'vis. Vous pouvez aussi me donner des conseils mais n'essayez pas d'influencer les débats. Vous devez rester neutre.

Les Na'vis réclamaient d'abord le retour des disparus. Ils en avaient décompté 64 exactement sur toute la planète. Chez les Omatikayas il n'y en avait que deux. On m'appris que tous étaient morts ou considéré comme tel. C'étaient des sujets d'expériences dont certains avaient connu une fin peu enviable. Pas moins de 52 Na'vis avaient servi à mettre au point le programme Avatar. J'eu grand peine à avouer cette triste vérité. Ils devaient s'en douter et réclamèrent leur dépouille ou au minimum leur natte. Les humains acceptèrent et ultérieurement rendirent les restes de 62 Na'vis. Les deux derniers corps restèrent introuvables. Les Tawtutes s'engagèrent à ne plus enlever aucun Na'vi.

Ensuite il y avait le problème du territoire. Les humains occupaient d'anciens terrains de chasse et en interdisaient l'accès. Les Na'vis demandaient au départ le retrait de tous les terriens. C'était irréaliste et ils durent se résigner. Par contre le refus de céder des terres de Pandora était catégorique. Alors on parla de location, d'occupation provisoire, de prêts, en vain. La seule solution fut d'autoriser les Na'vis à pénétrer dans tous les espaces extérieurs des installations humaines. Ils acceptèrent par contre que les espaces intérieurs construit par les Tawtutes, casernements, hangars, mines, souterrains leur restent interdit. Avec des indigènes qui allaient se balader dans une base humaine, les risques de dérapages étaient nombreux mais la paix était à ce prix.

Les humains déchargeaient pas mal de saletés dans la nature. Les gravas n'étaient pas gênant mais des eaux d'égouts visqueuses, des effluents chimiques aux couleurs suspectes et des décharges nauséabondes c'étaient pas terrible. Il fut promis que l'on installerait progressivement des équipements d'incinérations et de traitement.

L'accord incluait aussi un cessé le feu général, y compris envers la faune. Les Na'vis finirent quand même par reconnaître aux Tawtutes un droit à se défendre. Ils leur reconnurent aussi la possibilité d'aller ou ils voulaient sur Pandora sauf dans les Kelutrals et auprès des arbres aux voix.

La création d'un centre de rencontre dans un endroit contrôlé par les indigènes fut aussi décidée. Les avatars et quelques humains triés sur le volet y auraient accès. L'idée était de créer une école.

Enfin venait l'article qui me posa le plus grand cas de conscience. Il précisait que les Na'vis s'engageaient pour toujours à n'accepter que des américains (ou des gens autorisés par eux) sur leur sol, y compris sur les rochers en sustentation hors de l'atmosphère. Ils reconnaissaient aux USA l'exclusivité de toutes relations avec la Terre, aussi bien en temps de guerre qu'en temps de paix. Autrement dit Pandora devenait un protectorat américain. Le monopole sur l'Unobtainium était total car aucun autre pays terrien ne pourrait venir l'exploiter librement.

Les Na'vis n'en voyaient pas les conséquences, c'était même présenté comme un avantage qui limitait l'invasion terrienne. Mais je savais que je contribuais à enfermer Pandora dans une domination dangereuse, une gestion par plusieurs pays auraient été plus équilibrée. Je fini par intervenir :

- M. Sully, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils se rendent compte de ce qu'implique cet engagement. De plus comment un seul chef peut il décider pour toute la planète ?

- Eric, il n'est pas nécessaire qu'ils comprennent tous les aspects, il faut se placer à leur niveau. La signature du chef suffit, il y a des précédents juridiques.

- Ils ne sont pas idiots et risquent de se fâcher si ils découvrent des choses qu'on leur a cachées.

- Je sais ce que je fais. N'oubliez pas que si vous êtes ici, c'est grâce à nous. Il faut aller jusqu'au bout Eric, un contrat et un contrat.

J'aurais très bien pu faire capoter les négociations mais j'étais lâche. La laisse me tenait encore. Je ne voulais pas perdre tous ce que j'avais gagné ici. Il fallait régler ça rapidement pour évacuer cette charge. Si j'avais agit autrement, le cataclysme du Grand Chagrin aurait peut être été évitée.

La signature du traité eu lieu à Hellgates, le 20 février 2015, 18 jours après ma sortie. J'avais tenu les délais. Une délégation Na'vi composée de moi même, du chef des Omatikayas, du chef d'un clan voisin et d'une dizaine de chasseur pénétrait dans le camp par la porte principale. Chevauchant des Palis on s'avança vers une tente plantée en plein milieu du tarmac.

La délégation humaine était composée du général Bush, du négociateur Sully au visage fermé, de l'avatar d'Angéla et de trois autres types en costard à la mine austère. Il y avait aussi une haie d'une vingtaine de soldats encadrée de deux UGV. Il n'y avait aucun autre humain de visible. Des caméras immortalisaient la scène.

J'étais très mal à l'aise, l'atmosphère était pesante et tendue. Au moindre dérapage cela pouvait se transformer en massacre. Mais finalement tout se passa vite et bien. M. Sully lit le traité article par article en anglais puis à mon tour je lisais sa traduction en Na'vi. Ce fut d'ailleurs le premier texte jamais écrit dans cette langue. Ensuite Sully et le chef signaient les pages du traité. Comme ce dernier ne savait pas écrire, il se contentait de faire un dessin symbolique de son clan.

Ensuite chacun se salua froidement d'une petite courbette. Les Na'vis remontèrent sans un mot sur leur Palis et conformément au traité firent le tour de la base. Je les avais mis en garde de ne surtout toucher à rien, particulièrement aux câbles électriques, robinets et bidons, de laisser la priorité aux véhicules… Les humains avaient pris leur précaution en ramassant un maximum de matériel.

Enfin on sortit de la base et je pu respirer. Ma mission était achevée conformément aux vœux de mes employeurs humains. Une autre vie allait pouvoir commencer.

**b) Uniltaron :**

Les négociations m'avaient pris deux à trois heures par jour. Pendant de temps là j'ai fini ma convalescence, attendant que mes blessures aux ventres soient consolidées. Sylwanin était aux petits soins avec moi et j'en ai donc profité pour me laisser dorloter. On travailla à l'élaboration d'une selle pour mon Ikran ainsi que d'une sorte de masque pour protéger mes yeux des poussières pendant le vol. Pendant mon périple dans l'hémisphère sud, je n'en avais pas et mes yeux piquaient très souvent.

Personne ne me l'avait fait remarquer mais mon nom humain, Eric, était très proche du mot Yerik qui désignait des sortes de biches que les humains appelaient Hexapodes. Du coup les Na'vis pensaient que j'avais déjà un nom dans leur langue. Il trouvait qu'il correspondait bien à ma personnalité pacifique et pour tout dire un peu mole. Toutefois comme maintenant j'avais des yeux de feux, ils m'appelaient Yerik Txep'Menari, biche aux yeux de feu.

Juste après la signature du traité, la tension s'était relâchée et on pouvait enfin penser à autres choses. Je pouvais enfin devenir un vrai chasseur au sein du clan Omatikaya qui était très content de m'accueillir.

Le point fort de la cérémonie se nommait Uniltaron. Je devais me faire piquer par une sorte de scorpion nommé Kali'weya. Son venin associé à l'ingestion d'un ver luisant nommé Eltungawng provoquait des rêves hallucinatoires qui donnait un sens à ma vie. Les risques de décès étaient faible mais présent. Pour tout dire je n'étais guère enthousiaste.

La première étape était de capturer ce Kali'weya. Cet insecte plutôt timide était assez difficile à trouver et évidemment il ne fallait pas se faire piquer en le prenant. Ce fut toutefois l'occasion d'une agréable balade en forêt avec plusieurs chasseurs. On localisa en même temps un endroit idéal pour installer le lieu de rencontre Humain/ Na'vi. C'était un grand trou bordé de falaises qui décourageraient les prédateurs terrestres. Il était trop étroit pour une attaque en vol de Toruk, mais suffisamment large pour laisser se poser Ikran et GraMarCar. Le fond plat était assez vaste pour bâtir des installations.

Finalement après trois jours de recherche je trouva l'animal et le captura sans difficultés. Je le plaça dans une sorte de pot en pierre rituel au nom compliqué : Chan'tu gor'ek nuuto. Le plus long était fait.

En fin d'après midi la cérémonie commençait. Avec une peinture blanche, la Tsahik Omatikaya me dessina des courbes complexes sur le corps. Autour de moi tout le clan était réuni.

Je m'assis en tailleurs et j'avala le ver luisant que le Tsahik me tendit. Au bout d'un certain temps ma tête se mit à tourner. Ensuite je pris le pot rituel et je mis ma main dedans.

« Aïe »

Le scorpion m'avait piqué, la douleur était difficilement supportable. Puis elle s'évanouit et…

« Maman ou es tu ? »

J'étais petit enfant perdu dans la forêt de Pandora… J'avais peur. Au détour d'un arbre une maison apparue. Une belle chaumière en colombage avec une grande cheminée.

« Eric viens on est là ! »

Ma mère et Sylwanin m'appelaient, elles étaient dans la maison. Mais soudain j'étais en haut de la cheminée, dans un vaste nid.

« Au feu, au feu ! »

La maison était en feu, la forêt aussi. Des gens criaient dans le brasier. Il fallait partir, j'étais un grand oiseau fin et élancé, comme une cigogne, et je m'envolais loin vers une étoile qui brillait dans le ciel.

…la vache, la vache. L'atterrissage est douloureux. Ces sauvages sont vraiment des sauvages…

Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour émerger…

Finalement quand j'ai repris mes esprits, la Tsahik se tenait devant moi. Elle m'avait fait boire un remède. Alors ? Evidemment le Na'vis n'avaient jamais vu de cigogne, un oiseau migrateur, ni même de maison alsacienne. Mais c'était encore une vision de cauchemar, des gens que j'aimais périssant dans un incendie généralisé, le départ sans retour pour un monde lointain. Cela pouvait être interprété de différentes façons mais je préférai ne pas y réfléchir. La Tsahik était perplexe.

« Eywa a parlé par ta bouche ».

Bon c'était fait et c'était l'essentiel. Elle me fit lever et posa ses mains sur mes épaules ainsi que tous ceux qui étaient autour de moi. Les autres, qui étaient trop loin, posèrent leur mains sur l'épaule de leur voisin formant ainsi un grand cercle. Sylwanin qui ne faisait pas parti du clan se tenait au loin.

Après ce fut la fête, festivité à la mode Na'vi donc toujours très codifiée. J'ai eu bien du mal à y participer, encore étourdi par les effets toxiques de l'Uniltaron. Il fallu la nuit entière pour qu'ils se dissipent.

Mais Yerik Txep'Menari était maintenant chasseur du clan Omatikaya, ma nouvelle famille. J'étais content.

**c) Fiançailles :**

Le lendemain Sylwanin m'a refait ma coiffure en rasant les cotés du crane. Ainsi j'avais l'air d'un vrai grand chasseur.

Etant donné ma proximité évidente avec elle, les gens du clan ont dit qu'il était temps de nous fiancer. Les fiançailles donnait un droit spécial. Ainsi si l'un des fiancés rompait son engagement en s'accouplant à un autre partenaire, le partenaire repoussé avait le droit, une seule fois, de contester cette union. Mais comme une union entre Na'vi était à vie, le fiancé éconduit devait pour récupérer sa promise, tuer son concurrent. Le concurrent en question n'était pas, par contre, obligé de le tuer. La soumission de l'adversaire suffisait. Ce combat à mort était très codifié et ne pouvait se dérouler sans témoins et sans préparations. C'était le seul cas ou le meurtre était autorisé.

La cérémonie était fort simple : les deux fiancés se tenaient face à face, les mains sur les épaules de l'autre :

- Sylwanin, Palulukan Makto, je te voix.

- Yerik Txep'Menari, Ikran Makto, je te voix.

- Je promet devant Eywa de m'accoupler avec toi.

- Je promet devant Eywa de m'accoupler avec toi.

Ensuite on s'est échangé un collier contenant une mèche de cheveux de son fiancé. Il indiquait à tous que l'on était déjà réservé et le risque que prenait un autre prétendant.

Normalement les familles des fiancés étaient conviées. Pour moi c'était impossible pour des raisons évidentes, et pour Sylwanin son clan se trouvait trop loin et elle était pressée. Donc on a fait sans.

Ensuite ça été une deuxième soirée de festivités auxquelles, cette fois, j'ai pu participer.

**d) Amour :**

Nos fiançailles n'ont pas durées longtemps. Le lendemain soir Sylwanin m'a invité pour un vol nocturne. L'ambiance pandorienne la nuit est à l'inverse de celle du jour. La lumière vient du bas, les végétaux les plus proches du sol luisant le plus. Les animaux sont silencieux et il règne un calme absolu. Dans le ciel obscure, les guirlandes lumineuses de nos corps et de nos Ikrans transforment complètement nos apparences et nous font ressembler aux étoiles des cieux.

Après 20 minutes de vol, on atteint un endroit étrange, un cratère dont le fond était particulièrement lumineux. En m'approchant je pu constater que c'était un lac rempli de méduses de 1 à 2 mètres de diamètre. On se posa sur les rives.

Sylwanin s'avança vers moi et me déshabilla. Je lui enleva à son tour son pagne, ses parures et ses armes.

- On va se baigner dans cette soupe à la méduse ? L'endroit est sûr ?

- Ici Eywa veille sur nous.

L'eau était chaude. Il était impossible de nager sans toucher les corps visqueux. A chaque contact ils s'illuminaient un peu plus. Sylwanin plongea et alla au contact des tentacules. Elle m'invita à la suivre. Ces filaments venimeux déclenchait des frissons et ma peau s'échauffait et devenait très sensible. C'était très agréable.

- Waouh Sylwanin, il faudra revenir plus souvent ici !

- C'est un endroit sacré, il faut venir ici avec respect.

Après un moment on remonta sur la rive. Ma peau sensibilisée avait une réception décuplée aux caresses de Sylwanin. Sa voix plus douce qu'à l'habitude, sa démarche chaloupée, son corps plus cambrée, les mouvements de sa queue et son regard ne laissaient plus de doute.

- Ma belle, n'est ce pas trop tôt ?

Pour seule réponse elle m'invita à la suivre dans le bois qui bordait le lac. On arriva alors dans un sous bois entièrement rempli de saules sacrés, d'arbres aux voix. Malgré la lumière puissante qu'ils émettaient, les arbres alentours les masquaient du ciel. Des Selves volaient partout. Les mousses au sol formaient de grosses bosses molles comme des oreillers. Elle connecta sa natte à l'une des branches et je fis de même. Je vis alors des fantômes. Des gens étaient autour de nous et nous regardaient. Ils nous souriaient.

- Ainsi Eywa et nos grands ancêtres connaissent et approuvent nos intentions.

- Sylwanin, je ne sais pas si je te mérite. C'est pour la vie, c'est sérieux. Mon esprit Tawtute n'est pas pur. Le traité que je vous ai poussé à signer, je n'en suis pas fier.

- Au contraire contre ce papier nous avons maintenant accès aux villages Tawtutes. Mais c'est à moi de juger si tu es digne. Pour moi c'est oui. Et toi, veux tu de moi ?

- Tu es la première à m'avoir trouvé, la première que j'ai remarqué. Alors mille fois oui, je veux de toi.

- Alors nous voilà prêt.

Sur ce on s'enlaça. Notre peau excitée par le venin des méduses nous donnait l'impression d'une fusion corporelle. Sylwanin avait beau être vierge, elle savait s'y prendre.

Elle pris ma natte et je pris la sienne. Les filaments ondulaient, cherchant une cible.

- Il est temps de faire le lien.

Les filaments s'enlacèrent, glissant les uns sur les autres pour chercher leur jumeaux. Puis ils se tendirent et se scellèrent. Ca y est c'était fait.

En quelques instants nos esprits fusionnèrent. Je pouvais sentir mes lèvres sur sa peau, voir les flammes de mes yeux à travers ses yeux, sentir ma peau humide par son nez, entendre le bruit de mon cœur par ses oreilles. Son tempérament irriguait le mien et effaçait mes peurs, mes doutes, ma culpabilité. Etais ce mon bras qui bougeait ou le sien, je ne savais plus ou s'arrêtait mon corps. Dans le creux de nos reins, nos entrailles jusque là endormis se mirent à bouillir. L'accouplement proprement dit pouvait commencer. Il n'était guère différent de celui des humains, simplement infiniment plus intense. Il était aussi totalement partagé puisque je ressentais toutes les sensations de ma partenaire et inversement.

Pandora était un circuit de montagnes russes, avec des bas infernaux et des hauts paradisiaques. Là je devais être sur la plus haute et la plus tordue des courbes. La nuit fut longue, longue et délicieuse, délicieuse, délicieuse…

…et épuisante. Le lendemain je me suis réveillé alors que le soleil était déjà au zénith. Sylwanin était tout contre moi. Elle ouvrit les yeux :

« Yerik Txep'Menari, mon Tutean, je te voix. »

Notre retour au Kelutral était attendu et fut fêté comme il se devait. Sur notre corps de nouveaux photophores étaient apparus. Et désormais ma Tutee et moi étions liés jusqu'à la mort.


	9. Chapter 9, Une année au paradis

**Chapitre IX, Une année au paradis**

**Résumé :**

Une tranche de vie Na'vi paisible pour Eric, entre défis héroïques et douceurs. Mais la peur plane toujours.

**a) Un matin bien tranquille :**

J'ouvrais les yeux. J'étais dans mon hamac et je voyais la lumière du jour à travers les fentes du tronc du Kelutral, l'arbre maison.

Parmi les Na'vis le temps s'écoulait d'une façon difficilement mesurable. Il n'y avait pas de calendrier ni de jours festifs déterminés à l'avance. La notion du temps qu'il passe, je l'avais par l'intermédiaire de mes contacts avec les humains. Cela devait faire une année environ que le traité avait été signé et près de deux ans que j'avais été embarqué dans cette aventure.

Je regardais vers mes pieds. La chair de Toruk avait fait son œuvre et j'avais gagné plus de 10 cm et près de 50 Kg. Je pesais maintenant autour de 300 Kg et j'étais devenu le plus costaux du clan. Mon Ikran avait subit la même croissance et gagné un mètre d'envergure. C'était bien heureux, car mon surpoids aurait autrement réduit ses performances en vol. On était bien assorti.

Dans le hamac voisin dormait Sylwanin. Qu'elle était belle ma Tutee. Je la caressais doucement pour la réveiller. Elle était un peu fatigué. Son ventre était déjà bien arrondi et ses seins gonflés de lait. Eywa nous avait fait le cadeau d'un enfant quelques mois après notre premier accouplement.

Elle s'étira comme une panthère et me regarda en souriant. Je lui pris sa natte et fit le Tsahaylu, le lien, avec elle. Rien de tel qu'un petit lien matinal pour accorder les humeurs. Je pouvais aussi sentir l'enfant dans son ventre. Mais il était temps de se lever si on ne voulait pas prendre trop de retard.

Les hamacs étaient suspendu très en hauteur, dans le creux du tronc. On y accédait par des échelles et des passerelles en bois. En descendre demandait un minimum d'attention, la chute pouvant être rude en cas de faux pas.

On dormais totalement nu et nos affaires étaient pendu à un Chey, une sorte de penderie, situé non loin des hamacs. Nos poignards étaient eux pendus à porté de main. On mettait nos pagnes, nos parures et on prenait nos armes.

Ensuite on sortait du Kelutral avec le gros du clan pour aller à la rivière distante de 300 mètres. Je saluais les chasseurs qui assuraient la sécurité contre les prédateurs. Mon tour de garde venait un jour sur dix. De même il fallait assurer à tour de rôle la surveillance nocturne de l'arbre maison.

Je choisissais un partenaire pour la toilette. La tradition voulait qu'il y ait des rotations pour éviter de revoir toujours les mêmes personnes. Ce matin c'était un chasseur bien plus âgé que moi. Je lui manucurais les ongles, il me gommait les imperfections de l'épiderme à la pierre ponce et inversement. Ensuite on passait un temps énorme à la coiffure. Pendant que je me faisais coiffer, je mangeais des fruits qui avaient été cueillis la veille. Bien sûr on papotait aussi avec les voisins.

**b) L'école**

La journée d'hier on avait constaté un besoin important en cuir de Talioang, des sortes d'énormes vaches que les humains nommaient Métabètes. Il fallait sortir pour en abattre une. C'était toute une expédition. Une soixantaine de chasseur était mobilisé auquel s'ajoutait six enfants. C'était le tiers du clan ! Avec une telle armée aucun prédateur n'oserait attaquer. Mais la raison de ce déplacement en masse était aussi pour le spectacle que représentait ce type de chasse. Sylwanin restait au Kelutral en raison de sa grossesse alors que moi j'y participais. La plupart des chasseurs allait à dos de Pali ou à pied. Moi en temps qu'Ikran Makto, j'allais par la voie des airs ce qui me laissait du temps. J'ai donc décidé de passer par l'école.

L'école ou le « Centre Culturel d'Amitié Humano Na'vi » selon la terminologie officielle, avait été achevée il y a sept mois. Le bâtiment avait été construit au fond d'un gouffre bien protégé. Construite sur pilotis à l'échelle des Na'vis, cette grande cabane en bois abritait deux salles de cours ou de réunions, deux bureaux, un local technique, une cuisine, des WC et une salle blindée pressurisée. Un groupe électrogène silencieux fournissait l'électricité tandis qu'un captage d'eau alimentait la cuisine et les toilettes.

Aujourd'hui c'était un clan voisin qui occupait les lieux. Quelques chasseurs gardaient le site tandis qu'une vingtaine d'enfants et d'adultes suivait le cours. Un GraMaCar survolait le site de très haut mais c'était la seule présence humaine armée autorisée. Les cours étaient donnés par les avatars d'Angéla et de Pierrette ainsi que par Grace Ripley.

J'arrivai sous une averse, les pluies étaient fréquentes mais courtes sur Pandora. Je pénétrais dans les lieux, le cours venait de commencer. Je fus toutefois bien accueilli car chez les Na'vis, on accueille toujours bien un visiteur, même trempé. Angéla assurait le gros du cours magistral, Grace interagissait individuellement avec les élèves de tout age tandis que Pierrette s'occupait plus particulièrement des enfants. Je remarqua que l'un des chasseurs du cours était celui que j'avais méchamment rossé lors de la guerre d'il y a deux mois. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de me saluer avec respect.

Le gros de l'enseignement était d'abord un cours de langue anglaise. Il y avait aussi une initiation à la civilisation terrienne. Je me disais que l'humanité était dépeinte sous un jour un peu trop positif, enfin cela pouvait se comprendre.

La pédagogie était ludique et interactive. Il y avait des livres, des films, des jeux vidéos, des jouets. Tous ce qu'on leur montrait était bien mignon, toutefois ce qui frappait le plus les Na'vis c'était la présence fréquente de méchants dans les récits humains. Ainsi il y avait des humains mauvais qui ne pensaient qu'à embêter leur prochain. C'était inimaginable pour un Na'vi. Je leur disais toutefois :

- Et le Chevalier Démon.

Ils me répondaient :

- C'est un Démon !

Forcément !

Les jouets qui remportaient le plus de succès étaient les Playmobils. Toutes ces petites figurines et leurs accessoires représentaient assez bien ce que pouvait être l'univers des humains. Voir de grands chasseurs jouer comme des enfants, mais avec le plus grand sérieux, était assez cocasse.

Les Tawtutes avaient voulu faire des cadeaux, ces jouets et d'autres objets aux Na'vis. Avec le conseil discret de Grace, j'avais conseillé de refuser ces présents. Il n'aurait pas été souhaitable que les Na'vis tombent sous une dépendance matérielle. Car certains responsables humains auraient bien voulu salarier et employer les indigènes. Bien sûr c'était mieux que de l'esclavage mais à la longue cela pouvait conduire à la désagrégation de nos sociétés. Du moins ça avait été le sort de multiples peuples primitifs sur Terre.

Les élèves étaient très attentif et faisaient des progrès rapides. Grace et Angéla avaient étudié tout cela de manière très scientifique :

« Ils sont très doués. On a fait un test de QI spécial Na'vi. Ils sont très homogènes et la moyenne se situe autour de 180, avec une pointe à 190 ! C'est à dire bien au dessus de la moyenne humaine qui est de 100. Leur mémoire, particulièrement visuelle, est très précise. »

On m'avait testé ainsi que mon moi humain et effectivement mon QI de Na'vi était bien supérieur : 182 contre 107 ! Et je voyais bien que j'avais beaucoup plus de facilité à utiliser l'outil informatique de l'école qu'auparavant.

On parlait, on parlait, mais j'ai réalisé que j'allais être en retard pour la chasse. J'ai donc quitté l'école et je suis reparti sur mon Ikran.

**c) La Grande Chasse**

Chasser le Talioang, des colosses pesant jusqu'à 15 tonnes, n'était pas une chose facile. Ces animaux se déplaçaient en troupeau d'une vingtaine d'individus. Quand ils étaient agressés, ils faisaient face et se défendaient entre eux. Ils n'abandonnaient un congénère que quand celui ci était mort. Or avec les armes Na'vis tuer un Talioang était très difficile. Les poisons n'avaient qu'un effet limité et les flèches avaient beaucoup de mal à percer leur peau très épaisse. Le moyen le plus efficace était d'enfoncer une longue dague juste derrière le crane pour sectionner la moelle épinière. A cet endroit la peau comportait une faiblesse mais il fallait avoir le cran de monter sur le cou de l'animal.

Je me posa sur le rocher ou les chasseurs s'étaient réuni. Le chef du clan dirigeait la manœuvre. Un troupeau de Talioangs paissait en contrebas, le long d'une rivière peu profonde. Si il y avait une chose que craignait ces animaux, c'était le feu. Ainsi une cinquantaine de chasseur réuni en dix groupes, les rabatteurs, allait déverser dans la rivière une résine inflammable. En flottant sur l'eau comme du pétrole en feu, ces flammes allaient forcer le troupeau à descendre le cours de la rivière avant de le conduire à passer entre deux rochers. Ce passage étroit permettrait de diviser le groupe. Des chasseurs embusqués n'auraient plus qu'a sauter sur un animal pour le mettre à mort.

Le chef se tourna vers moi et me tendit la dague de chasse. Tuer un Talioang était difficile et c'était un honneur d'être choisi ! Je commençais à prendre confiance en moi et j'arrêtais de me lamenter sur les nouvelles épreuves. Ensuite on fit une prière à Eywa avant de partir prendre position.

Je pris place sur le rocher indiqué. Trois autres chasseurs préparaient aussi l'assaut au cas ou je louperais mon coup tandis que six autres assuraient la sécurité. Deux enfants nous assistaient, ils étaient là surtout pour compléter leur formation. Nous étions tous cachés et silencieux. Un seul animal devait être tué.

Des cris se firent soudain entendre, les rabatteurs commençaient leur travail. Comme prévu les bruits se rapprochaient et j'entendis bientôt les vibrations du galop de ces énormes bêtes.

Il fallait rester concentré, ne pas penser à autres choses et calculer le moindre geste. Sauter au mauvais moment, c'était prendre le risque de tomber au sol et de se faire piétiner. Je laissa passer les premiers animaux puis je choisi ma cible, l'avant dernier de la troupe. J'avais répété ces gestes déjà plusieurs fois. Je savais exactement quand agir.

D'un coup je bondissais de toutes mes forces, la dague à la main droite. Je tomba pile sur le cou du Talioang. Prenant la dague à deux mains et serrant fort mes jambes, je la planta derrière son crane. La bête n'eu même pas le temps de crier qu'elle s'effondra au sol. J'avais juste eu le temps de sauter pour éviter de finir écrasé.

On s'éclipsa alors tous dans la forêt, esquivant une éventuelle contre attaque du troupeau. Mais il préféra s'enfuir sans demander son reste.

« Yerik Txep'Menari, Eywa est avec toi. Tu nous as offert une belle victoire, me dit le chef »

Pour un premier essai, c'était un très beau coup et j'étais fière. Dommage que Sylwanin n'ait pas été là.

Commençais alors la seconde partie du travail, le dépeçage. Je m'étais habitué à ce genre de tache un peu salissante mais comme j'étais le héros du jour, j'en étais dispensé. J'avais même droit à la meilleure partie de l'animal. Je montais toutefois la garde car la carcasse risquait d'attirer du monde. Il fallu quatre heures à une cinquantaine de chasseurs pour débiter l'énorme corps. Les quartiers de viandes, la peau, certaines os et pas mal d'autres organes étaient chargés sur les Palis. Il était temps de rentrer. Je suivais à pied car il fallait surveiller le long convoi. On entendait des loups-vipères roder dans les sous bois. Un instant d'inattention et ils pouvaient enlever un enfant. On mit trois heures à rejoindre le Kelutral mais sans encombres.

La journée n'était pas finie, il fallait encore traiter tout ce volume de chair. La viande particulièrement devait être fumée immédiatement car autrement elle pourrissait vite dans l'ambiance chaude et humide du climat pandorien. Toutefois c'était les gens restés au Kelutral qui s'en occupaient, à chacun sa charge.

Il n'y avait pas ce soir de repas collectif. Je mangeais juste des plats qu'on nous avait préparée à l'avance.

**d) Le repos du chasseur**

Sylwanin était dispensée de toutes ces corvées. Après l'effort le réconfort, le temps d'un gros câlin était venu. Le Kelutral disposait dans ses parties supérieures de petites alcôves réservées à cet effet .En effet les hamacs étaient plutôt inadaptés à ce type d'exercices. Aller dans la forêt était très risqués car l'accouplement était si intense qu'il coupait du monde extérieur et faisait des amants des proies faciles. Seul le couvert des arbres aux voix était sûr mais ces lieux sacrés et rares ne devaient être utilisé qu'exceptionnellement.

Les alcôves étaient confortablement garnies d'éponges de mer. Mais elles n'avaient pas de portes et parfois on avait des spectateurs : des célibataires, des fiancés ou des couples. Mais la relation était tellement exclusive qu'on ne s'en apercevait généralement pas. Toutefois j'étais un peu choqué au début, Sylwanin m'expliqua que c'était normal. Ainsi les célibataires pouvaient faire leur apprentissage. D'ailleurs tout ce qui concernait les relations amoureuses étaient traités sans vulgarité ni tabous.

Mais la grossesse de Sylwanin étant déjà tellement avancée qu'un accouplement était impossible. Nos entrailles le refusaient purement et simplement. Il fallait se limiter à un gros Tsahaylu. De fait je n'aurais plus à attendre très longtemps car la naissance n'était plus qu'une question de jours.

La nuit était déjà bien avancé lorsque l'on s'est couché dans nos hamacs respectifs.

**e) Visite à Hellgates**

Le lendemain Sylwanin et moi prirent nos Ikrans pour une petite visite à Hellgates. On se posa en dehors de la base, nos montures se montrant peu amicales avec le personnel humain. Il restait deux kilomètres à faire en longeant la route.

On arriva devant la porte principale qui s'ouvrit sans délais. On salua les factionnaires du poste de gardes. Sylwanin s'était déridée vis à vis des Tawtutes. Bien qu'encore distante, elle essayait de faire des efforts. Cela nous voulait pas dire qu'elle avait changé d'avis et rêvait toujours d'en découdre. Je lui avais dit que Eywa nous avait donné un enfant pour qu'elle soit moins belliqueuse.

« Au contraire ce sera pour nous défendre avec plus de détermination. »

Sacrée Sylwanin ! Toutefois elle m'avait promis qu'elle ne ferait rien sans me prévenir ni sans l'assentiment du clan.

Ce jour là on avait rendez vous avec l'équipe scientifique. Grace Ripley, Angéla, Pierrette et mon jumeau humain, Eric Connor, nous attendaient sous un hangar largement ouvert un peu à l'écart des zones de circulation. La plupart des extérieurs de la base était par ailleurs désert de présence humaine.

Grace s'intéressait particulièrement à la grossesse de Sylwanin. On estimait en effet à 2000 le nombre de naissances par an chez les pandoriens. Ce chiffre correspondait sensiblement au nombre de morts. Ainsi la population des Na'vis, estimée à 200 000, ne croissait pas. Comme chaque clan comptait 200 membres, on avait deux morts et deux naissances par année terrestre et par clan environ. L'espérance de vie moyenne était donc de 100 ans. Il y avait peu de malformations. En fait le seul cas connu était celui du Na'vi albinos qu'était le Chevalier Démon.

On avait perçu immédiatement la conception de l'enfant. Dans le ventre de ma Tutee, une présence que l'on décelait parfaitement était apparue. Il s'était développé à un rythme proche de celui d'un humain, la grossesse durant neuf mois. Sur le corps fin d'une Na'vi, le ventre se dilatait d'une façon très visible.

Sylwanin a été très réticente à convaincre pour se laisser ausculter. Le seul examen qu'elle a acceptée, c'était l'échographie. Voir son enfant sur un écran était l'unique chose qui lui semblait digne d'intérêt. Le système que manipulait Grace fournissait une image détaillée et réaliste. Rapidement on a pu déterminer qu'il s'agissait d'une fille. Les scientifiques étaient surpris par les grandes similitudes Na'vi / Humain au niveau de l'anatomie générale et du système nerveux. Par contre dès que l'on pénétrait dans le domaine de la génétique ou de la physiologie, les différences étaient grandes.

Un groupe de chasseur Na'vi apparu entre des containers entreposés sur le sol bétonné. Ils faisaient leur ronde dans le domaine des humains pour bien marquer leur territoire et faire respecter le traité.

Soudain Pierrette les interpella et courue vers eux. Elle venait de reconnaître son « fiancé ». En effet elle avait décidé de tomber amoureuse d'un chasseur célibataire. A force d'insistance il avait fini par s'ouvrir à elle. Avec son groupe ils partaient parfois ensemble en forêt. Elle lui demandait assez souvent de l'emmener près d'un arbre aux voix. Son rêve était de devenir une vrai Na'vi en suivant le même cheminement que moi. Mais ce qu'elle demandait était contraire au traité, aucun Tawtute ou leur création ne devait se rendre dans un lieu sacré. Pierrette s'en moquait et elle avait même tenté de s'enfoncer seule dans la forêt. Son escapade fut vite repérée et stoppée par le contrôle.

Angéla fini par déclarer :

- Il y a au moins la moitié de la base qui voudrait être à ta place Eric… euh.. Yerik.

- Vous deux les avatars vous avez quelques avantages au moins répondis je.

- C'est peut être pire. Moi et Pierrette on est si proche, la tentation est si grande mais on reste bloqué de l'autre coté du rêve. Nous avons subit le même protocole d'imprégnation que toi mais on arrive pas à obtenir l'autonomie complète. Eywa a du intervenir.

Sylwanin déclara alors d'une façon totalement inattendue :

« Vous autres les Tawtutes vous êtes malheureux car vos dieux vous ont abandonnés. Vous êtes seuls et perdus, vos existences ternes sont sans buts et vos vies sont condamnées à l'oubli. Alors vous venez ici pour essayer de nous prendre notre bonheur. Si certains doivent nous rejoindre, ce sera à Eywa de décider. »

C'était le genre de déclarations qui jetait un froid. Pourtant c'était un peu vrai. Le Eric humain se manifesta alors :

- Il y a des bruits qui circulent à propos d'une visite importante dans les jours qui viennent.

- Le secret de l'existence de Pandora va t'il être enfin levé demandais je ? Cela fait des mois qu'on en parle. Tous ces secrets c'est malsain. Grace, comme tu vois souvent le général, tu sais peut être quelques choses ?

- A chaque fois que je lui demande, c'est toujours bientôt, bientôt... Certaines personnes sont là depuis 4 ans et en ont vraiment mare d'être cloîtré dans ces baraques exiguës qui sentent le moisi… Eux là bas, au moins ils s'en fichent…

Grace désignait ainsi un groupe de robots humanoïdes qui traversait le tarmac. Depuis deux mois ils arrivaient en masse et commençaient à remplacer le personnel de maintenance.

**f) La guerre**

Grace poursuivi :

« Au fait Yerik, hier à l'école, j'ai parlé à un copain à toi. Il m'a raconté comment tu lui avais bien bourré la gueule. »

Grace faisait allusion à la guerre qui s'était déroulé il y a deux mois. Un matin 80 chasseurs et 20 enfants d'un clan voisin se sont présentés devant notre Kelutral. Ils avaient des peintures sur le corps et une mine agressive. C'était la guerre !

La bataille allait se dérouler sur le terrain découvert qui bordait l'arbre maison. Notre clan désigna 16 champions tandis que les autres assureraient la sécurité contre les prédateurs extérieurs. Sans préparation particulière on me désigna comme champion sur l'insistance de Sylwanin. Si elle n'avait pas été enceinte, elle se serait battu pour être désignée à ma place. On me débarrassa de toutes mes parures. Je reçu des peintures sur le corps et de l'huile sur la peau. L'huile en plus de son coté esthétique diminuait les blessures en faisant glisser les coups.

Chaque armée défilait alors face à face à grand renfort de cris et de mimiques agressives. On roulait les mécaniques. J'étais le plus grand et le plus fort de la compétition grâce à la chair de Toruk.

Les combats se déroulaient les uns après les autres dans un face à face éliminatoire. Chaque affrontement était généralement bref mais particulièrement violent. Tous les coups étaient permis mais l'usage d'armes ou d'objets était interdit. Le but était d'obtenir soit la reddition de l'adversaire, soit de le bloquer au sol. Il y avait parfois des morts mais c'était très rare car nos corps étaient solides ou pouvaient se régénérer. On pouvait enfin se rendre à tous moments. Sylwanin m'avait bien formé à la lutte, donc je n'appréhendais pas trop ce moment. Mais il faut bien dire que je n'étais guère enthousiaste non plus.

Comme j'avais l'air vraiment costaux, mes adversaires choisirent pour le premier tour une Tutee, une femelle contre moi. Les femelles étaient plus légères, autour de 210 kg, mais réputées plus rapide que les mâles. Elle allait sûrement essayer de m'atteindre au visage pour me crever les yeux. Au signal elle se jeta sur moi, je para le coup en lui envoyant un énorme coup de poing dans le ventre qui l'étourdi et la fit voler dans le public. Avant qu'elle eu repris ses esprits je lui sauta dessus et la plaqua au sol de ma masse imposante. 1er tour passé pour moi en 15 secondes sans le moindre bobo.

Il y avait eu au 1er tour, 16 combats. Sur les 16 champions Omatikayas, 9 avaient été défait si bien que l'on allait se retrouver au second tour à 7 contre 9. En fait ce fut moi qui eu l'honneur de combattre trois adversaires successivement. Le premier, un mâle, avait eu un œil amoché lors du 1er tour. Par un habile croc en jambe, je le fis tomber au sol avant de le plaquer. Le deuxième, un mâle aussi, était plus costaux bien que un peu lent. Mais de toutes façons il ne faisait pas le poids contre moi et je commença à esquiver ses coups de poings avant de lui donner un gros coup sur la nuque qui le fit tomber au sol. Et hop placage ! Le troisième adversaire était une femelle. Celle ci me donna plus de fils à retordre. Très rapide, elle passa derrière moi avant de s'accrocher à mon cou pour m'étrangler. Je devais aussi penser à protéger mes yeux ce qui m'immobilisait un bras. Mais par un mouvement brusque et coordonné vers l'avant je la fis perdre prise et ce fut moi qui la bloqua au sol.

Le second tour avait réduit l'écart, on était maintenant à 4 contre 4 pour la 3ème manche. La plupart des champions commençait à être mal en point. Seul moi et un de mes concurrents étions un peu près encore frais. Pour faire durer le suspense on ne m'opposa pas à ce concurrent. J'eu a faire à un chasseur vraiment affaibli et je l'envoya au tapis en moins de deux.

Le quatrième tour ne confrontait plus que 2 Omatikayas face à 2 ennemis. Comme au 3ème tour, c'était une championne affaiblie qui me fit face. Plutôt que d'essayer de m'affronter, elle essaya de jouer au chat et la souris, avec moi dans le rôle du chat. Elle y arriva plutôt bien mais elle fini par se fatiguer et j'arriva à la maîtriser après dix minutes de course poursuite.

J'étais maintenant en final. Le combat du quatrième tour avait fini par m'affaiblir. Mon concurrent était un male qui devait faire autour de 270 Kg, c'était toujours 30 de moins que moi, mais il était relativement rapide. J'avais surtout observé qu'il feintait très bien et pouvait changer de type d'attaque sans prévenir. Ainsi il réussit à me mettre plusieurs coups dont un me fit sauter une dent. Là je me mis vraiment en rogne et je le bombarda de coups de poings. Mais il résista pendant près de 10 minutes avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol, épuisé et en sang.

Voilà j'avais gagné la guerre, un Txep'Menari restait invincible.

Je fus le héros de la journée qui finie par une grande fête entre vainqueurs et vaincus. On gagna quelques peaux et autres objets mais surtout la gloire. Et puis on s'était bien amusé, les spectateurs au moins. Yeux crevés, bras cassés, dents sautées, peaux lacérées, toutes ces blessures allaient se régénérer dans un mois ou deux.

Au terme de mon récit, Angéla fit remarquer : « Ainsi donc le dopage n'est pas interdit chez les Na'vis. »

C'était dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais Sylwanin, dont je ne sais qui avait appris le sens de ce mot, le pris très mal. Elle sauta brusquement sur Angéla et d'un air très menaçant dit : « Il a mérité les yeux de feux, ce n'est pas un lâche. Je t'interdis de lui manquer de respect, démon ! »

Puis elle relâcha son étreinte. Et oui les Na'vis sont susceptibles sur ce genre de sujet, surtout ma Tutee. Le moment de partir était venu, c'était clair. Je salua rapidement tout le monde et on sorti de la base.

« Comment peux tu te laisser insulter ! C'était à toi de la corriger ! »

Ca non, Sylwanin n'était pas toujours sortable !

**g) Une sacrée soirée**

La soirée au Kelutral fut l'occasion d'une nouvelle fête. Il fallait célébrer la victoire de la chasse de la veille dont j'étais le héros. Récits épiques, cuisine élaborée, danses, costumes, musiques et substances euphorisantes, c'était bon d'être un héros. Mais parfois je regrettais l'anonymat que j'avais eu dans mon autre vie, qui me paraissait si lointaine désormais. Je me demandais même si toutes les choses que j'avais laissé sur Terre existaient vraiment.

A la fin des festivités, au milieu de la nuit Sylwanin m'entraîna sur la cime du Kelutral. On avait besoin d'un peu de paix et de solitude. Assis sur une grosse branche, je lui tenais la main tandis que l'on regardait le paysage en silence. Les chasseurs qui faisaient leur tour de garde nous croisèrent sans nous déranger.

« Crois tu que l'on vivra encore longtemps ? »

Cette déclaration de Sylwanin me surpris. On aurait dit que mes doutes avaient fini par l'atteindre.

« Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur de mourir, je crains surtout de te perdre, de perdre l'enfant que je porte, mon clan, mes montures et toutes ces choses… Je suis comme Eywa, je ne vois plus l'avenir depuis l'arrivée de Tawtutes… »

Je lui répondis ce que m'avais dit le Chevalier Démon : « Celui qui aime la vie, reste en vie ! »

Sur ces mots elle se serra contre moi et fit un petit Tsahaylu avant d'aller se coucher. Mais je perçu bientôt une chose anormale. Dans son ventre il y avait du mouvement. Très vite la conclusion s'imposa, l'enfant allait naître !

On descendit alors rapidement pour réveillez la Tsahik. Elle nous annonça qu'il serait de meilleur augure d'aller accoucher devant Eywa. Escortée par 6 chasseurs, elle nous emmena à dos de Palis vers les arbres aux voix les plus proches. Le voyage me sembla interminable mais on arriva finalement sans encombres.

Sylwanin se coucha au pied d'un saule sacré. Je m'assis à ses cotés et je fis le lien mental pour l'aider. J'assista ainsi à la naissance comme si j'étais à sa place. Les autres montaient la garde ou regardaient mais n'intervinrent en aucune façon. L'accouchement en lui même n'était pas douloureux mais plutôt fatiguant. Comme les machines humaines l'avaient montré, c'était bien une fille en parfaite santé et on la nomma Waynilei. La Tsahik la présenta à Eywa en liant sa natte à une branche du saule.

Qu'elle était belle ma Tutee, qu'elle était belle ma Ite. Comme tout était merveilleux, quel chemin parcouru en moins de deux ans. Profites, profites me disais je intérieurement, on ne sait jamais de quoi demain sera fait…


	10. Chapter 10, Toruk Makto

**Chapitre X, Toruk Makto**

**Résumé :**

Tandis qu'un curieux complot se trame, Yerik découvre peu à peu son destin. Il rencontre un vieil ami qui lui fait un précieux mais encombrant présent. Il doit aussi recevoir un personnage aussi puissant que détestable.

**a) Le colonel Oméga :**

- Vous êtes prêt à déployer le Colonel Oméga à la date dite ?

- Il ne me manque plus que les codes que vous devez me fournir… Mais il va y avoir des victimes, des gens vont forcément résister…

- Toutes luttes entraînent des sacrifices. Mais si on ne fait rien c'est Pandora qui va être pillée. Vous savez très bien que l'Unobtainium va provoquer une l'orgie d'énergie. Si on en extrait 5%, la gravité baissera de 14% et les température de 5°C. De nombreuses espèces vivantes n'y résisteront pas. Et à 20% d'extraction, la vie deviendra impossible ici.

- Cela représente quand même des quantités d'énergies énormes…

- Le projet Alpha du Centaure va consommer plusieurs dizaines de tonnes d'Unobtainium. Bientôt on lancera des engins de ce type par centaines. Chaque terrien voudra aussi voyager dans l'espace. Des milliers de touristes viendront ici, multipliant les risques de contaminations biologiques et dénaturant la culture des indigènes. Sans compter les conflits entre humains que déclencheront le monopole sur Pandora. N'avons nous pas fait suffisamment de mal ici ?

- Sans doute…

**b) La cigogne**

Sylwanin était maintenant devenue mère. Elle s'occupait très bien de notre fille mais l'allaitement allant durer au moins 2 années terrestres, ses déplacements en dehors du Kelutral allaient être limités. Ultérieurement l'éducation serait prise en charge par le groupe.

En attendant je devais rester vigilant. Mon obsession était d'éviter tous dérapages entre humains et Na'vis. Je faisais donc des rondes régulières entre les différentes installations terriennes.

J'étais sur le tarmac de Hellgates à discuter avec Angéla et Grace lorsque les portes d'un des grands hangars s'ouvrirent. Lentement, très lentement, flottant au dessus du sol grâce à ses sustentateurs à l'Unobtainium, une énorme structure en sorti. Elle était composée d'une longue colonne vertébrale en treillage métallique ou étaient fixés plusieurs éléments cylindriques, sphériques, parallélépipédiques. C'était le vaisseau interstellaire dont on m'avait déjà parlé.

Après être sorti du hangar, l'engin déploya ses radiateurs qui formaient comme d'immenses ailes rectangulaires. Puis il s'éleva dans les cieux dans un silence absolu avant de disparaître. Angéla précisa :

« Ce n'est qu'un vol d'essai, le vaisseau sera de retour dans quelques jours. Il s'appelle Deap Space Ship One. Je le trouve plutôt moche et pour moi il mériterait le surnom de Mante Religieuse mais généralement on le surnomme la Cigogne, parce qu'il va loin… »

Sur ce mot mon sang se glaça. Je me souvins alors du rêve de mon Uniltaron. Le monde était en feu et je m'envolais vers une étoile avec une sorte de cigogne. J'avais horreur des prophéties, surtout quand elles avaient l'air de se réaliser ! Mais je n'en parla à personne. Je sais, c'était lâche, encore une fois, mais je me sentais impuissant et je ne voulais pas briser le rêve.

**c) Un vieil ami**

Après cette vision, j'ai eu l'envie de m'isoler. Je me suis posé avec mon Ikran sur un piton rocheux et j'ai regardé le paysage. Comme imaginer que cette vaste forêt aux arbres herculéens reposant sur de solides rochers pouvait être menacée de façon catastrophique. Je n'avais pas fait grands choses pour tenter de percer les secrets des projets humains, notamment du Bunker. Mais il fallait bien respecter le traité !

« Moi aussi j'ai fixé des années durant cette horizon à le recherche d'une réponse… »

Qui venait de me parler ! Je tournais la tête et je découvris à quelques mètres de moi le Chevalier Démon. Il était assis et regardait au loin paisiblement. Je réalisais que lui aussi avait du manger la chair de Toruk, ses pupilles rouges masquant partiellement les flammes dans ses yeux. Je savais que ce fauve pouvait changer d'attitude en quelques instants et je mis ma main sur mon poignard, prêt à dégainer.

- Tu es grand, tu es fort, la chair de Toruk à fait son œuvre. Tu as pris femme et tu as eu un enfant. Tu es gâté par Eywa.

- Euh… Je… J'ai parlé aux Tawtutes de ton cas. Il faudrait qu'ils puissent t'examiner pour pouvoir t'aider.

- Je serai bien content de les voir. Mais si on va dans leur base, je crains de devoir tuer tous les Na'vis qui s'y trouvent.

- Bien entendu, je vais les appeler pour qu'ils viennent ici.

Utilisant mon téléphone, je contacta le contrôle. Grace et Angéla étaient disponibles. Elles prirent le premier GraMaCar qu'elles trouvèrent et s'envolèrent vers moi. J'hésita un instant. Les humains me demandèrent si on ne pouvait pas en profiter pour liquider le Chevalier Démon. Après tout c'était la terreur des Na'vis. A lui seul il représentait 5% de la mortalité de la planète. Mais j'ai refusé, ça aurait été lâche. Et puis ça pouvait très bien échouer, il valait mieux le mettre de notre coté en lui faisant des promesses.

L'engin arriva au dessus du piton. Ses armes étaient braqués sur l'agresseur potentiel, les ordinateurs de bord pouvant réagir en un dixième de seconde en cas de gestes agressifs. Difficile de dire si il en avait conscience, il ne laissait rien paraître. Je lui ai dit de surtout ne rien tenter.

« Ais confiance, seuls les Na'vis sont mes proies. »

Angéla débarqua tandis que Grace restait dans la cabine, par prudence mais aussi parce que le roc était trop abrupte pour un corps humain.

Il se déroula alors une étrange consultation. L'avatar examinait le corps du Démon Blanc en suivant les instructions de Grace. Moi je me tenais à une courte distance sans intervenir.

Au départ Angéla n'en menait pas large. Le Na'vi albinos semblait apprécier que l'on s'occupe de lui. Il lorgnait sur le corps de son examinatrice et lui lâchait des sourires difficiles à interpréter. Il accepta piqûres et prélèvements divers sans sourciller. Progressivement, presque sans un mot, il se développa entre ses deux personnages une interaction étrange, ces deux démons semblant attirés l'un par l'autre.

- Voilà c'est terminé fit finalement Angéla. Il faudra un certain temps pour que l'on puisse savoir quoi faire. Finalement vous n'êtes pas si méchant que ça.

- Je sais qui sont mes amis.

L'avatar esquissa un sourire, puis rembarqua dans le GraMaCar. Les Tawtutes repartirent comme ils étaient venus, sans incidents. On était de nouveau seul. Le Démon Blanc déclara alors :

« Je n'ai jamais trouvé de cadavre aussi aimable. Eywa à bien tort de se méfier… Yerik, tu as tenu parole, tu aurais pu me faire tuer par tes maîtres. Maintenant il est temps de te récompenser… »

En un éclair il bondit et d'un coup de main m'arracha le téléphone des mains pour le projeter loin dans la forêt.

« Tu n'as plus besoin de ça désormais. Tu es le plus fort des Na'vis maintenant et une proie digne de moi. Défends ta vie ! »

Ca y était, le monstre venait de se réveiller ! Il me laissa le temps de réagir mais j'en profita pour sauter sur mon Ikran et tenter de m'échapper.

« Tu portes bien ton nom, Yerik ! Mais tu ne peux pas t'échapper éternellement. Un jour il faut affronter son destin. »

Toruk sorti alors brutalement de la canopée et le Chevalier Démon sauta pour le chevaucher. La poursuite commença alors. J'avais une petite avance et je comptais l'utiliser pour me diriger vers Hellgates et me mettre sous la protection de ses armes. Mais mon poursuivant tira une puissante flèche qui atteint Coco à l'aile gauche. Ma monture perdit alors progressivement de sa force et Toruk me rattrapa. Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de plonger dans la forêt. Je laissa mon Ikran s'échapper dans une autre direction et je continua à pied.

Malgré son envergue gigantesque, l'énorme volatile parvenait à me suivre en zigzaguant d'un arbre à l'autre. Je jeta un œil en arrière, le Chevalier Démon n'était plus sur sa monture. Au détour d'un arbre il surgit et me fit face. Par un coup de pied bien placé m'envoya au sol.

« C'est la dernière fois que je te laisse te reprendre. La prochaine fois je te tue ! »

Le combat à mort commençait, je ne pouvais plus me défiler. On était de la même taille, sans doute de la même force, mon poignard valait le sien mais il avait des siècles d'expériences. Je devais parer ses coups de dague mais en même temps surveiller ses coups de pieds et de poings. Il était rapide et je réagissais juste assez vite. Se défendre c'était bien, mais il fallait aussi penser à attaquer pour gagner. Et j'avais bien du mal à imaginer une tactique. D'un coup de dague il frappa ma main gauche et me trancha plusieurs phalanges. La lutte prenait mauvaise tournure. Mais je ne pouvais pas mourir maintenant ! Je devais l'emporter !

J'eu alors l'idée de lui projeter dans les yeux le sang qui coulait de ma main. Il fut un moment déstabilisé et d'un coup sec je lui arracha sa dague et plusieurs doigts. Je pris alors le dessus et lui porta plusieurs coups sur les membres et dans le ventre. Blessé, il tomba sur le sol mais je cessa mes assauts.

- Bravo Yerik tu as gagné, tues moi maintenant !

Incroyable je l'avais vaincu et à la loyale en plus ! C'était comme avoir gagné la coupe du monde. J'avais gravi la dernière marche. Il me demandait de le tuer mais pour moi c'était comme abattre un vieux chêne.

- Et pourquoi devrais je te tuer ?

- Je suis défait, Toruk est à toi désormais. Je n'ai plus de raison d'être.

- Tu es un grand combattant et par les temps qui courent ça pourrait servir. Autant que ta mort soit utile.

- Je me sacrifierai sur ton ordre alors, Yerik Txep'Menari, Toruk'Makto.

- En attendant restes à ma porté mais caches toi. N'agresses aucun de mes frères et bien sûr aucun Tawtute.

Il me jura que oui et disparu dans la nature. Pouvais je lui faire confiance ? J'espérais ne pas avoir commis une erreur.

**d) Toruk Makto**

Toruk qui avait assisté au combat, se dirigera vers moi. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire mais il s'inclina. Fais le lien idiot me dis je ! Je pu me lier à lui sans problèmes. Faire corps avec un animal si énorme était prodigieux. Son énergie remplissait mon corps et mon esprit. Son âme était pleine de batailles épiques contre toutes sortes d'animaux. Il avait goûté la chair de nombreux Na'vis et ma foi cela avait l'air bon.

D'un coup d'ailes il bondit au delà de la cime des arbres et je fis le tour de la planète. Un voyage non stop qui dura un peu plus de deux jours, seul avec lui. Contrairement aux Ikrans, il pouvait me porter sans faiblir. J'étais comme hypnotisé et fasciné par sa puissance. Les Na'vis que je croisais s'approchaient brièvement pour me saluer. Nul doute que la planète entière serait mise au courant rapidement : Toruk Makto était revenu, le Chevalier Démon avait été défait !

Effectivement lorsque je revins dans mon Kelutral, l'ambiance était fébrile. Sylwanin se jeta dans mes bras. Puis elle se tourna vers le clan qui s'était réuni autour de moi, à bonne distance de Toruk toutefois :

« Toruk Makto est revenu, l'heure de la revanche est arrivée ! »

Il pouvait être grisant d'être le héros et le chef. Toutefois je n'ai jamais vraiment recherché les honneurs. Avec eux, venaient les responsabilités et les ennuis qui allaient avec. J'aurais tellement voulu vivre ma petite vie de Na'vi tranquille. Mais voilà j'étais Toruk Makto, alors on attendait de moi que je fasse la guerre aux humains car c'était suggéré dans la tradition. Que mes frères pouvaient être naïfs ! C'était sans doute pour cela que Eywa m'avait choisi. Il fallait les détromper rapidement. Je pris donc la parole :

« J'ai défait le Chevalier Démon ! Et désormais je suis le Toruk Makto. Si Eywa m'a fait cet honneur c'est pour vous guider à travers les défis qui nous attendent. Je vous demanderai donc de strictement m'obéir. Et pour l'instant on ne change rien. »

Une certaine déception parcourue l'assistance. Ils attendaient un miracle que je ne pouvais pas leur donner. Toruk était puissant mais face à un robot de combat ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une cible facile. Il fallait rester lucide. (n'est ce pas Jake !)

Je me rendis immédiatement à Hellgates, où on s'était bien sûr inquiété de ma disparition. En fait peu après ma victoire contre lui, le Chevalier Démon avait utilisé mon téléphone pour appeler Angéla. Il avait du observer comment je m'en étais servi. Il était sérieusement blessé et avait demandé de l'aide. Ce furent les humains qui le sauvèrent d'une blessure mortelle au ventre et l'emmenèrent dans un endroit discret.

Bien entendu mon histoire de Toruk Makto les intéressèrent mais il y avait plus urgent. Dans deux jours arrivait le Vice Président Nicolas Gore avec des journalistes et d'autres VIP, dont Bill Jobs, le patron d'Applesoft et accessoirement de la RDA ! Il fallait organiser une tournée promotionnelle sur Pandora car les élections approchaient. Tous devaient être impeccable et évidemment aucune VIP ne devait finir dans la gueule d'une quelconque bestiole. Heureusement les journalistes étaient en fait des militaires et n'iraient pas mettre leur nez n'importe où. De plus toutes les peoples étaient déjà au courant de l'existence de Pandora, le but était surtout de faire de belles images avec les indigènes.

**e) Le clown**

On était le 15 mars 2016. J'avais réuni sur le tarmac de Hellgates une dizaine de Na'vis en tenue de parade. J'étais présent ainsi que le chef de mon clan, du clan voisin, Sylwanin et notre enfant. Tous parlaient anglais et étaient habitués à l'homme. Pour être mis à hauteur humaine, on avait posé devant nous un plancher surélevé de 90 cm. On avait refusé de rester assis pour des raisons d'amour propre.

Le GraMaShip arriva avec une heure de retard et se posa dans l'un des grands hangars. Musiques et petites démonstrations militaires précédèrent l'ouverture de la porte arrière du vaisseau spatial.

Le Vice Président et sa suite se dirigèrent d'abord vers le général Bush flanqués de ses officiers. Après quelques courtes palabres, ce dernier nous présenta alors :

« Oh, comme ils sont grands, comme ils sont bleus ! Ils ont fières allures ces gaillards ! »

On lui avait donné des fiches sur chacun de nous mais il se mélangea et me pris pour un autre. Je dissipa le mal entendu :

- A oui alors c'est vous le clone mais je ne vois pas d'antenne sur votre tête.

- M. le Vice Président, on faut parler d'avatar. Et l'antenne est interne mais elle est HS en ce qui me concerne.

- C'est l'histoire du transfert de cerveau ou quelques choses comme ça. Et là c'est votre poulette et votre minot.

Sylwanin portait l'enfant sur son ventre par l'intermédiaire d'un harnais. Le Vice Président Gore se mis alors à toucher la mère et le bébé sans beaucoup de précautions :

« C'est une fille ou un garçon ? En tous cas il a la peau douce, comme vous d'ailleurs… Madame vous pouvez monter votre bras, là… Voilà il faut cacher vos seins, c'est pas qu'ils soient moches, au contraire, mais chez nous il faut pas les montrer à la TV. Un petit sourire madame Silvanide… »

Ma Tutee se soumis péniblement à cette mascarade. Je savais très bien qu'elle supportait difficilement qu'un humain touche à elle et encore moins à son enfant. Et ce personnage était si impoli tout en empestant le déodorant ! Heureusement le bonhomme était pressé et rapidement il changea de sujet. Toutefois je n'échappa à un reproche :

« Comment peux tu le laissez nous traiter en enfants. Tu es Toruk Makto, tu es son égal. Nous ne sommes pas ses sujets. »

Elle n'avait pas compris le sens du traité. De fait nous étions bien les sujets des humains.

Pour nous, la suite du programme se passait à l'école. On avait une heure pour y aller et y préparer un spectacle que l'on voulait comme le clou de la visite. On avait réuni des enfants et des danseurs, en tous une centaine de Na'vis. Les Ikrans et mon Toruk étaient alignés au sommet des falaises qui entouraient le site de l'école. Angéla et Pierrette étaient aussi présentes.

Le GraMaCar des visiteurs se présenta avec un assez long retard. Un chef doit toujours se faire attendre ! Evidemment le Vice Président n'avait pas perdu de ses mauvaises manières :

« Ainsi donc vous conduisez ces dinosaures volants. C'est bien pratique mais quand il pleut on doit être mouillé. Le votre est le gros rouge, hein ? Ca doit consommer autant qu'une Ferrari ! »

Ensuite la visite d'une classe était prévue. Les assistants du VIP distribuèrent des petits drapeaux américains aux enfants.

« Ceux là ils sont à ma taille ! »

L'invité s'arrêta devant une enfant, un caméraman filmait toute la scène :

- Bonjour ma petite, comment tu t'appelles ? – la fillette devait être plus grande que lui.

- Je m'appelle Swahini.

- Et tu habites où ?

- Au Kelutral des Omatikayas.

- A oui dans un grand arbre creux comme Peter Pan. Quand j'étais gamin je rêvais de vivre dans une cabane dans les arbres. Et tu veux faire quoi quand tu seras plus grande ?

- Je serais chasseresse.

- Ah bien sûr, courir après des petits animaux, ça doit être rigolo ! Ca te plairai de venir sur la Terre ? Tu verras on a des maisons aussi grandes que vos arbres. Et il y a plein de choses amusantes. – Je m'étais rapproché du père de Swahini qui semblait inquiets de l'invitation du visiteur.

- Je ne sais pas. Il fait parfois très froid et puis il faut que ma famille soit d'accord.

- Ah, elle est bien mignonne ! Si tous nos écoliers étaient comme ça.

Ensuite eu lieu en extérieur un spectacle de danse. Les spectateurs étaient abrités sous une tente, les pluies étant fréquentes. Le Vice Président regardait d'un œil distrais, lâchant des remarques pas toujours judicieuses à ses conseillers. Il essayait d'être vaguement discret mais les oreilles Na'vis sont fines :

« Ils feraient un tabac à Broadway ! » « J'ai des relents d'hydrogène sulfuré dans mon masque, cette planète pue vraiment du cul ! » « Tiens cette petite bleue là je la mettrai bien dans mon lit ! » « Ca doit être pratique leur queue pour faire le ménage dans les coins. » « Ca me rappelle une visite dans une réserve indienne, enfin là bas ils étaient tous bourrés… » « Lorsqu'on va montrer ces schtroumfs à la TV, je vais prendre 30% dans les sondages d'un coup… » « Cette planète est un vrai jackpot… » « L'atmosphère est pleine de CO2 ici, pourtant ça n'a pas l'air de trouer la couche d'ozone de l'effet de serre… » « Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas inventés les soucoupes volantes avant nous, sinon c'est nous qui devrions danser devant eux. » « Faudrait absolument enfouire rapidement toutes nos poubelles, sinon on va encore me traiter d'écolo faux cul… » « Les ligues de vertus vont nous faire chier parce que on voit trop leur nichons et leur derrière… » « Alors avec leur queue de cheval il paraît qu'ils peuvent lire les pensées de leur voisin. Heureusement qu'on a pas ça nous, on aurait du mal à faire de la politique… »

Pendant le spectacle, Bill Jobs m'approcha. Il me demanda si il était possible d'implanter des hôtels ! Mais pour millionnaires quand même, on allait pas envoyer des prolos sur Pandora ! Je lui répondis que ce n'était pas une décision que je pouvais prendre seul. Il me montra aussi son nouveau gadget électronique et pendant que je l'avais en main un photographe me tira le portrait. J'imaginais quelques semaines plus tard ma photo sur tous les murs de la Terre avec comme slogan : « Même sur Pandora je ne peux pas me passer de mon I-Shit ! ». Enfin il essaya de me faire signer un contrat épais comme un annuaire pour avoir les droits de publication sur mon histoire, etc… Je lui dis gentiment que ce n'était pas le moment et qu'il devrait plutôt voir le Eric Connor humain. Tel que je me connaissais, il allait sûrement se faire rouler, mais franchement ce n'était plus mon affaire.

Le Vice Président et sa suite repartirent avant la fin de journée pour visiter je ne sais quelle installation. Ils quittèrent la planète le lendemain.

Sa prestation eu un effet désastreux sur mes frères. Comment le futur chef suprême des humains pouvait être aussi vulgaire et méprisant ! Il avait traité les Na'vis comme des gosses ou d'obscures peuplades folkloriques. En réalité on n'était qu'une ligne, certes un peu grosse, sur son agenda, je connaissais les politiques. Pour ma part, il nous aurait jeté des cacahuètes que cela ne m'aurait pas surpris. Je revoyais alors les images d'indiens d'Amérique avachis au pied de baraques pourries et complètement défoncé à l'alcool. J'imaginais que l'on soit réduit à faire des danses folkloriques et à vendre des babioles devant des hordes de touristes... Et avec des autocollants Applesoft sur Toruk… Finalement c'était peut être ça la mission que m'avait confié Eywa…


	11. Chapter 11, La course à l'abîme

**Chapitre XI, La course à l'abîme**

**Résumé chapitre XI :**

Yérik vit ses derniers instants de calme sur Pandora avant le déclenchement de terribles évènements.

**a) Le calme avant la tempête :**

Ce matin là j'étais avec Sylwanin et Waynilei pour une séance familiale dans un coin tranquille du Kelutral. Waynilei n'avait que 1 mois et elle tétait goulûment sa mère. Jusque vers l'âge correspondant à 7 années terrestres environ, les parents, la mère comme le père, pouvaient faire le lien mental avec leur enfant.

Cela présentait plusieurs avantages. D'abord on pouvait contrôler ce qui sur Terre obligeait à mettre des couches aux bébés. Mine de rien c'était un plus appréciable. Ensuite les parents pouvaient réguler l'équilibre psychique de leur enfants. Les Na'vis n'avaient pas de maladies mentales mais les jeunes avaient toujours des craintes face à un monde parfois difficile à comprendre et dangereux comme Pandora. Enfin on pouvait échanger des images mentales pour compléter l'apprentissage d'une façon qui s'avérait parfois bien plus efficace que des mots.

Alors que pensait Waynilei à cet âge ? Et bien elle se disait que le lait était très bon. Que sa mère était très douce et qu'elle avait peur de s'en éloigner. Elle aimait aussi bien ma présence, mais que j'étais un peu inconfortable, trop de muscles sans doute ! On pouvait aussi lui raconter des histoires mentales mais à cet âge ses réactions étaient encore assez basique et difficile à déchiffrer.

Dire que moi je n'avais jamais connu de tels rapports avec mes parents. Ceux de mon âme étaient des humains, donc avec un contact limité, d'autant qu'ils étaient assez distant. De ceux de mon corps, des Na'vis, je n'avais aucun souvenir.

**b) La bavure :**

Une vibration à ma ceinture me fit sortir de mes rêveries : mon téléphone sonnait et en mode urgence ! Aïe !

C'était le général Bush en personne qui m'appelait :

« Yerik on a un gros ennui à New Alcatraz ! Un UGV a abattu quatre Na'vis. On pense que c'est un bug informatique. Il faut que vous alliez vite là bas, la situation est tendue. »

Une bavure ! Il venait d'arriver ce que j'avais toujours craint. Mais c'était une machine qui avait merdée et pas un humain. Ca je m'y attendais moins.

Waynilei se mit à pleurer. C'était en fait la peur de sa mère qui l'avait effrayée :

- Yerik, c'est peut être un piège ?

- Possible mais si ils veulent me liquider ils savent ou me trouver de toutes façons. Je dois y aller !

- Fais attention, les Tawtutes sont vicieux.

Je donna mon téléphone à un chasseur qui allait faire le voyage sur Toruk. Il allait être escorté par quatre Ikran Makto dont moi sur mon Ikran Coco. Ainsi en cas d'attaque humaine, il était logique de penser que Toruk, signalé par mon téléphone, essuierai les premiers tirs et que j'aurais le temps de me dégager. Mes frères trouvaient cette tactique du bouclier humain, enfin Na'vi, pas très élégante mais comme on dit : « à la guerre comme à la guerre ».

Je donnais des instructions mentales à Toruk sur la marche à suivre. Il accepta de prendre sur son dos un autre que moi. Bien-entendu celui ci ne ferait pas le lien. Au cas ou je serais en difficulté, ma royale monture viendrait à mon secours.

Toutes ces précautions s'avérèrent inutiles et le voyage de 400 Km vers New Alcatraz si fit sans encombre. On arriva à la tombée de la nuit après avoir profité d'un beau couché de soleil.

Ce fut le commandant Chacon qui nous reçu. Il semblait sur la défensive et ses gardes armés étaient nerveux. Je laissa mes gardes du corps en retrait et je m'avança vers lui. L'affaire était la suivante : le matin cinq Ikran Makto s'approchaient pour se poser sur l'île. Un UGV de surveillance se mit à tirer à la mitrailleuse, sans raisons apparentes, sur quatre d'entre eux à moins de 200 mètres. Ces malheureux et leur monture ont tous été sérieusement touchés. A mon arrivée trois étaient déjà mort tandis qu'un autre agonisait, refusant tous soins de la part des humains. Quant au cinquième Na'vi, il s'était enfuit.

On se dirigea immédiatement vers le survivant. Il était allongé sur le sol et encore conscient. Autour de lui gisait les corps de deux de ses camarades. L'un d'eux n'avait plus de tête. Quel gâchis ! J'étais en colère mais je ne le montrais pas. Le blessé avait pris deux balles dans le tronc. Les blessures n'étaient pas belles et il était déjà très affaibli. Quant il nous a vu arriver, il accepta de se laisser soigner. Il nous demanda aussi ce qu'il était advenu de son Ikran. Les Na'vis ne mentant jamais, on du lui dire que celui ci était mort. Il en fut bien sûr meurtri.

Bien qu'on avait tous des connaissances médicales, le mieux aurait été d'avoir une Tsahik avec nous. Il allait falloir faire sans. Après lui avoir donné des drogues, l'opération commença à même le sol. J'étais de la partie avec mes chasseurs. Un humain n'aurait jamais survécu à une telle épreuve, ne serait ce qu'en raison des risques d'infections. Finalement après deux heures d'efforts on a fini par tout remettre en place. Mais le blessé était très faible et il faudrait attendre le lendemain pour savoir si il était tiré d'affaire ou non.

Ensuite on rendit un hommage aux morts, Na'vis et Ikran, avant de les enterrer. Suivant la coutume on coupa les nattes pour les rendre à leur clan. Puis je confia ces effets à deux de mes chasseurs pour qu'il aille les ramener et surtout désamorcer toutes contres attaques.

Il était temps maintenant de passer à la phase engueulade ! Comment ce robot avait il pu faire feu sans ordres ? Le commandant Chacon n'en savait rien, l'informatique c'était pas son truc. Et de fait, ni le général Bush, ni le service informatique n'avaient la moindre idée. Les programmes étaient conçus sur Terre et étant donné les lenteurs des communications, on n'aurait pas la réponse tout de suite. En attendant le robot coupable avait été désactivé. J'osa enfin la question qui fâche :

- Est il envisageable que la machine ait été téléguidée par un opérateur humain ?

- C'est impossible voyons ! Pour quelle raison quelqu'un aurait il fait une chose pareille me dit un gars du service informatique.

- Ce n'est pas ma question. Peut on téléguider ces machines oui ou non ?

- Oui on peut mais cela laisse des traces.

- Des traces informatiques je suppose. Des traces que l'on peut effacer.

- Ce système est très sécurisé. On ne peut pas le pirater comme ça.

Personne ne savait rien, personne n'avait d'explication, personne n'acceptait de se remettre en cause, une vrai administration à la con ! Pour la première fois j'ai vraiment eu envi de casser du Tawtute ! J'ai décidé de me retirer :

« Bon commandant, j'en ai eu assez pour aujourd'hui. Je vous laisse, on passe la nuit ici, sur la plage du lagon. On verra ça demain. Et faites gaffe à vos cerbères métalliques ! »

**c) L'amour interdit :**

Plutôt que de me venger sur mon téléphone, je suis parti courir dans les bois, filant quelques bourres pifes à d'innocentes plantes. Je me posais sans cesse la question : me mentent ils ou ne savent ils vraiment rien ? Ou alors voulait on me faire passer un message en langage mafieux : tiens toi à carreau ? Pourtant j'avais toujours été loyal !

Cette petite balade dans l'île m'a finalement détendu. Je revoyais les paysages et les sensations que j'avais découvert lors de mon arrivé sur Pandora. En deux ans à peine il s'était passé tellement de choses si exaltantes. J'avais finalement eu beaucoup de chances, j'étais le seul humain à avoir vécu cette expérience. J'étais maintenant Toruk Makto, grand, beau, fort, intelligent, respecté, lié à la plus belle des Na'vis et déjà père. Mais je sentais bien que je n'étais pas maître de mon destin, j'étais coincé entre Eywa et les humains. N'importe quoi à n'importe quel moment pouvait me tomber dessus, je le savais.

J'étais toujours plongé dans mes réflexions lorsqu'au détour d'un bosquet je surpris un couple enlacé. Je reconnu immédiatement le mâle à sa peau blanche, c'était le Chevalier Démon. Pour la femelle c'était moins évident mais finalement j'ai reconnu Angéla. Je savais qu'elle s'occupait de ce gaillard sur l'île un jour sur trois mais pas de si près. Ils n'avaient pas encore fait le lien alors ils finirent pas remarquer ma présence. Le Na'vi albinos me salua respectueusement et me dit qu'ils s'étaient accouplés il y a déjà une semaine. Mais comme ce n'était pas devant Eywa, ils n'auraient sans doute jamais d'enfants. Angéla était plus gênée :

- Euh… c'est une occasion unique d'améliorer nos connaissances sur la biologie des Na'vis…

- Je n'en doute pas. C'est ce qui s'appelle lier l'utile à l'agréable ! Mais je ne vous juge pas, ce n'est pas mon problème. Par contre je doute que mes frères apprécient cela alors soyez discret.

Et Vrrtep Makto n'oublies pas le serment que tu m'as fait.

- Mes blessures sont presque toutes effacées, je suis à ta disposition Toruk Makto.

Angéla s'interposa :

- Ne lui fais pas de mal, ce n'est pas de sa faute si il a commis toutes ces choses. Sa vie n'a été que solitude et rejet, il a le droit à une seconde chance.

- Angéla ton jugement est sous doute légèrement altéré. Pour l'instant je ne lui demanderai rien mais un jour il devra faire face à son destin, comme nous tous. En attendant profitez en.

**d) Rébellion**

Alors que je m'éloignais de ce bien curieux couple, j'entendis de nouveau Angéla m'interpeller. Apparemment il y avait un problème du coté de Hellgates.

« J'entends des tirs, des explosions, des cris. Ce n'est pas bien loin, les lumières de ma cellule vacille. Je… »

Son avatar s'effondra dans les bras du Chevalier Démon, complètement inanimé : la liaison avait été coupée !

Je pris mon téléphone et je demanda le central : plus rien ! Je tenta de joindre le commandant Chacon, qui n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres : rien aussi, tout était coupé ! Je jeta un œil vers le ciel, le GraMaCar de surveillance et de liaison était toujours là.

« Je n'aime pas ça du tout ! Chevalier Blanc, surveilles le corps d'Angéla et restes ici, je vais voir au camp de l'île. »

Je couru aussi vite que possible vers le camp en prenant au passage un de mes chasseurs. Les baraquement humains étaient tranquilles, la nuit étant déjà bien avancée. Le factionnaire dans se guérite grillagée roupillait. Je me risquais :

« Soldat debout ! »

Il sursauta et j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me tirer dessus mais se ravisa rapidement.

« Il y a un gros problème avec Hellgates ! »

Il essaya de joindre la base et là aussi son téléphone était bloqué. Il ne pouvait même pas contacter son chef qui se trouvait à 50 mètres.

On alla donc le chercher en tambourinant sur les parois du container qui lui servait de chambre. On réveilla par la même occasion toute la garnison.

Bien vite on fit un terrible constat : toutes les communications étaient coupées. Les robots, les serrures de l'armurerie et tous les autres systèmes sensibles n'obéissaient plus. C'était normal car ils demandaient tous une confirmation électronique de Hellgates avant d'obéir. Et comme toutes les communications étaient coupées…

Toutes les hypothèses étaient passées en revue : attaque chinoise, mutinerie et bien entendu assaut Na'vi :

« Mes frères n'auraient pas attaqués sans moi répondis je ! Et puis on aurait jamais pu couper toutes les communications. »

Le commandant était dépassé et ne savait pas quoi faire, alors je pris l'initiative :

« Il faut nous préparer à une attaque, forcez les portes de l'armurerie et transférez les armes, un maximum de matériel et des vivres dans des grottes bien à l'abri. »

Bonne idée apparemment puisque tout le monde s'exécuta. La garnison ne comptait qu'une quinzaine d'hommes et de femmes. C'était peu mais le contenu de l'armurerie était considérable. La serrure fut rapidement découpée au chalumeau puis on commença à évacuer toutes les caisses : grenades, plastique C4 à déclenchement à distance, fusils d'assauts, fusils à lunettes, mines et même missiles sol-air. Ensuite on déplaça des vivres et mêmes des meubles. Le tout fut installé dans plusieurs grottes voisines bien recouvertes par la végétation et protégées par des pics rocheux. A la fin du transfert j'envoya un de mes deux chasseurs restant vers Hellgates pour me faire un rapport. L'autre veillait le blessé tandis que j'espérais que ceux que j'avais envoyé en mission vers le clan des victimes allaient revenir rapidement.

Et puis on commença à attendre. On ne m'avait pas proposé d'armes humaines mais il était vrai que je n'en avais pas demandé. J'hésitais : je pouvais partir maintenant et aller voir ce qui se passait à Hellgates. Mais en poussant Toruk au maximum il me faudrait quand même presque 6 heures. Et en 6 heures il pouvait s'en passer des choses… C'était terrible car mon clan était aux premières loges. J'espérais que Sylwanin n'allait pas se lancer dans des initiatives malheureuses. Je soupçonnais que la bavure de ce matin avait sûrement eu pour objectif de m'envoyer loin de ces évènements.

Finalement mes deux envoyés revinrent au cours de la nuit. Suivant mon ordre, le clan des victimes avait décidé de ne pas se lancer dans une expédition punitive. Leur chef avait envoyé deux chasseurs pour veiller sur le survivant.

Le reste de la nuit je la passa à discuter avec les soldats. Il avait l'esprit plutôt étroit mais c'était finalement de braves types. La plupart s'ennuyaient à mourir ici et attendaient la quille. Certes Pandora c'était joli mais il fallait faire attention en permanence à tout un tas de bestioles et de plantes. Les bains de mer étaient interdits à cause des masques et d'une eau corrosive. Alors après avoir fait des patrouilles sans intérêts sur des chemins balisés, ils passaient des heures à entretenir le matériel et ensuite ils finissaient la journée dans un dôme gonflable qui servait de mess. Jeux vidéo, films, jeux de cartes et musculation, étaient les activités préférées. Mais ça manquait de femmes et d'alcool. Les Na'vis étaient pour eux des sauvages arrogants. Ceux qui passaient sur l'île leur jetaient des regards hautains sans dire un mot et sans tenter d'établir le moindre contact. Pourtant ils auraient bien voulu échanger des trucs pour avoir un souvenir à ramener chez eux. Un arc Na'vi sur une cheminée, ça aurait été classe. L'un d'eux envisageait quand même de rester ici pour monter des safaris pour des touristes. Les indigènes dans le futur, on allait leur filler des allocs pour qu'ils s'achètent des TV. Le problème principal c'était qu'ils risquaient de devenir champion du monde de baskets, de course à pied, de sauts en hauteur…

**e) Ordre 56**

Enfin le matin un GraMaCar arriva sur l'île. Il la survola à basse altitude et par ses hauts parleurs une voix inconnue dit :

« Ici le colonel Oméga, j'assume désormais le commandement. Le général Bush est mort. Une mutinerie a éclatée à la base Alpha. Elle a été mâtée mais les réseaux de communications restent coupés. Je demande l'exécution immédiate de l'ordre 56. Pour les Na'vis il n'y aucune modification à nos relations. Nous leur demandons juste de ne pas pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la base Alpha dans les jours qui viennent pour leur propre sécurité. L'avatar d'Angéla doit être aussi évacué. »

On m'expliqua que l'ordre 56 imposait l'évacuation totale du camp et la destruction de tout ce qui ne pouvait pas être emporté, les armes en premier lieu bien évidemment. Je me retourna vers le commandant Chacon :

- Vous connaissez ce colonel Oméga ? C'est peut être un piège ?

- Non je ne connais pas ce type. Mais c'est un de nos appareils, c'est certain.

Comme on en se manifestait pas, l'engin changea de discours :

« Je demande au commandant Chacon de se manifester immédiatement, sans quoi l'île sera bombardée suivant la procédure 14. »

- Il ne plaisante plus ! La procédure 14 c'est les gaz de combats pour éliminer les mutins humains me dit Chacon.

- Et bien je vois que tout à été prévu. Y a t'il un ordre pour éliminer les Na'vis ?

- Oui Yerik il y en a un. Mais je ne vois pas de raisons pour ne pas obtempérer.

- OK obéissez mais laissez nous une partie des armes et détruisez le reste. Vous avez ma parole que je les rendrai si je vois que tout revient à la normale.

Le commandant me regarda d'un air étonné : laisser un pareil arsenal à des sauvages c'était strictement interdit. Et bien entendu il savait que j'étais au courant.

- Je pense qu'on peut vous faire confiance mais je risque quand même la cour martiale !

- Et si vous vous jetez dans la gueule du loup, on risque quoi ? Je vous défendrais comme un frère si on vous cherche des noises.

Il accepta alors ma suggestion, je dois avouer que c'était assez inattendu, ma demande étant quand même très osée. Il envoya ses hommes se manifester. Lui seul restait avec moi et mes chasseurs dans les grottes. On évacua alors près du tiers des armes, explosifs et missiles en priorité. Puis le commandant mina les grottes et fit sauter le stock restant. Il restait à espérer que le GraMaCar n'avait pas repéré notre manœuvre malgré l'épaisseur des feuillages.

On enterra notre trophée en plusieurs endroits distincts tandis que les hommes faisaient sauter un à un véhicules, baraquements, antennes… Finalement ils embarquèrent dans le GraMaCar. C'est moi qui amena le corps inanimé de l'avatar d'Angéla. Le Chevalier Blanc était visiblement très affecté. J'essaya de le rassurer mais en fait je ne pouvais rien affirmer. J'en profita pour constater que la cabine de l'engin était vide, il n'y avait pas un seul membre d'équipage.

Je salua une dernière fois le commandant Chacon et le GraMaCar décolla. Une machine similaire surplombait toujours l'île, immobile. Elle se mit alors subitement en mouvement et quitta elle aussi la zone. Désormais il n'y avait plus de présence humaine à New Alcatraz tandis que mon téléphone restait toujours muet.

**f) Retour à la maison**

- Toruk Makto, c'est un grand jour, les Tawtutes commencent à reculer !

- J'ai bien peur qu'il faille plutôt s'inquiéter de ce qui se passe. Je sens un grand malheur arriver. Que les clans les plus proches de l'île viennent progressivement et surtout discrètement récupérer les armes Tawtutes. Ensuite vous les ramènerez près de mon Kelutral dans les caches convenues. Vous avez interdiction de les utiliser sans mon autorisation.

- Bien Toruk Makto.

Je laissa partir en avant mes chasseurs pour pouvoir retrouver le Chevalier Démon. Sans monture, il était coincé sur l'île. Je l'emmena sur Toruk jusqu'à la côte.

- Retrouves un Ikran et soit à ma disposition au rendez vous convenu.

- Je t'attendrai noble parmi les nobles. Et pour Angéla ?

- Je ne sais pas mais prépares toi à ne jamais la revoir.

Le soir venu j'étais de retour chez les Omatikayas. Des guetteurs surveillaient en permanence Hellgates et ils me firent un rapport détaillé de ce qu'ils avaient vu :

« Au tiers de la nuit, les machines à forme humaine ont lâchés leur outils et pris des armes. Puis elles ont pénétrés et attaqués les maisons des Tawtutes. Les machines guerrières sont restées totalement passives mais à partir d'un moment elles se sont aussi retournées contre eux. Peu après ils ont du se rendre et les combats ont cessés.

Quelques heures avant ton arrivée les Tawtutes, des centaines dont certains étaient blessés, sont montés dans un grand vaisseau noir qui a quitté notre monde. Depuis on ne voit plus aucun étranger vivant sur la base et ailleurs. Il n'y a plus que leur machines. »

Ainsi donc je venais d'assister au premier coup d'état robotique de l'Histoire. Mais qui se cachait derrière tout cela : un ordinateur ou un savant fou ? Les hommes peu sûr d'eux même avaient voulu confier leur travail à leurs machines. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait profité des faiblesses des surveillances internes, si loin de la Terre, pour prendre le pouvoir. La puissance de feu du Bunker était désormais entre des mains inconnues mais qui n'hésitaient pas à tuer pour arriver à ses fins. Le risque était évident : la Terre n'allait pas rester sans réagir, une guerre sans pitié pouvait éclater. Et Pandora serait peut être ravagée au passage. C'était le pire des scénarios envisageables.

Je passa la nuit suivante dans les bras de Sylwanin : profites, profites avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

**g) L'homme sans visage**

Mais le lendemain il fallu bien que je reprenne les choses en main. J'étais Toruk Makto et c'était ma charge. Ma Tutee était partagée : à la foi les Tawtutes étaient affaibli mais ceux qui les avaient remplacés semblaient bien plus effrayants. Il fallait vraiment savoir à qui on avait à faire.

Alors j'ai pris une petite escorte et on est allé à pied devant la porte principale de Hellgates. Elle était fermée et les machines nous mirent en garde :

« L'accès à la base Alpha est suspendu le temps de remettre les choses en ordres. Veuillez vous présentez ultérieurement. »

En effet, dans la base des robots s'activaient à nettoyer et réparer les dégâts causés par les combats. Quelques cadavres humains traînaient encore. Je pris alors la parole :

« Colonel Oméga, qui que vous soyez, nous voulons rencontrer un interlocuteur qui nous donnera des explications. Mes frères ont peurs, ils ont le droit de savoir. Des bavures pourraient survenir si la situation n'est pas éclaircie. »

Après un court moment, le haut parleur annonça :

« Ici le colonel Oméga. Votre demande est légitime et nous vous envoyons un émissaire. »

Un robot humanoïde s'avança. Il était accompagné de l'avatar d'Angéla qui avait l'air mal à l'aise. La machine se mis à parler en Na'vi avec la voix du Colonel Oméga :

- Votre planète était menacée. Des humains bien attentionnés ont pris l'initiative de mettre sous leur contrôle l'ensemble des installations de Pandora. Nous avons réussi cette phase et tous les terriens ont été expulsés. Eric Connor et Grace Ripley ont aussi été renvoyés. L'avatar de Pierrette a été tuée, elle a donc aussi été reconduite. Seule Angéla Woss a été autorisée à rester en raison de ses capacités et de ses bons rapports avec vous. C'est la dernière humaine ici avec nous.

Nous interdirons l'accès à la planète jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Nous avons d'hors et déjà une puissance de feu considérable qui sera accrue sans cesse pour vous protéger. Les termes de l'accord avec les Na'vis ne sont pas changé et vous ne serez plus importuné. Vivez en paix comme vous l'avez toujours fait.

- Pourrais je savoir qui vous êtes exactement ?

- Yerik, pour des raisons de sécurité, cela nous est impossible.

- Colonel Oméga, vous prétendez nous défendre, mais avons nous une possibilité de contrôle sur vous et votre armement ?

- Non. Nous assurons nous même la défense. Vivez en paix de votre coté, nous nous occupons totalement du reste.

- Pourtant c'est notre avenir qui se joue ici. Il serait logique que nous ayons un contrôle dessus.

- Je regrette c'est tout à fait exclus. Vous n'avez pas les capacités suffisantes pour juger du problème dans sa globalité.

Il était clair que la discussion s'arrêtait là : vous êtes de braves petits sauvages, retourner jouer dans votre coin, on surveille la clôture. Je ne reconnaissais toujours pas cette voix mais elle me filait la chair de poule. En plus c'est tout mon univers humain qui venait de s'évanouir. Grace faisait du bon travail et Pierrette était si heureuse. Ils allaient tous me manquer, même mon pâle moi humain.

L'avatar d'Angéla fut autorisée à nous rejoindre et on reparti dans la forêt.

Alors que l'on était hors de vue de Hellgates, Angéla me pris la main et la sera fort. Elle me regarda ensuite intensément. Je savais qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire librement, ses moindres paroles étant surveillées. Il était temps de la récompenser. Je fis oui de la tête et on rentra au Kelutral.

**h) Le cadeau**

« Mes frères j'ai amené le démon Angéla ici. Vous la connaissez tous et l'appréciez. Elle mérite de rencontrer Eywa qui jugera si elle digne de nous rejoindre ou pas. J'ai parlé ! »

Tous furent surpris par ma décision. Ils étaient loin d'être d'accord mais j'imposa ma volonté sans discussions. C'est ça aussi le pouvoir de Toruk Makto.

La nuit venu on emmena Angéla au pied d'un arbre aux voix.

« Passe la nuit ici, Angéla. On reviendra demain. »

Elle était tellement émue, qu'elle avait du mal à retenir ses larmes. Je lui dis de se taire et je la quitta.

Avant de m'éloigner du bois, je lia ma natte à l'une des branches d'un saule :

« Eywa, entends moi. Donnes lui la vie comme pour moi. D'elle dépend peut être notre survie et elle le mérite. »


	12. Chapter 12, L'impératrice de Pandora

**Chapitre XII, L'impératrice de Pandora**

**Résumé chapitre XII :**

Yérik accueille une nouvelle Na'vi et prépare l'attaque contre les machines du Colonel Oméga. Mais sais t'il qui sont ses vrais ennemis ?

**a) Une nouvelle Na'vi :**

Il y avait trois jours à peine que Pandora était tombée sous la coupe du mystérieux Colonel Oméga. Ce matin j'étais aller faire un tour à l'école. Elle était déserte. Je contemplais ce petit morceau du monde des humains. C'était le bon coté, le mauvais se trouvait à Hellgates avec toutes ces armes et ces machines antipathiques.

Il était temps maintenant de retrouver Angéla que j'avais laissé hier près des saules sacrés.

Elle m'attendait bien sagement au pied des arbres. Elle souriait. Autour de son nombril deux photophores étaient apparues :

- J'ai vu Eywa ! Je ne sais comme te remercier Yerik.

- Ce n'est pas une garantie absolue.

- On va voir ça !

Elle m'invita à la suivre. Dans cette région les grottes ne manquaient pas. Et lorsque la première se présenta, elle se lassai tomber dedans.

« Oups ! »

Et le lien radio fut coupé. Angéla agissait avec une certaine imprudence, ses surveillants risquaient de ne pas apprécier qu'elle prenne ainsi son indépendance. Mais peut être était ce pour eux sans réelle importance.

Lorsque je retrouva l'avatar au fond du trou, il fallait bien constater que la magie avait opérée. Elle était libre.

« Je suis des votre désormais ! Comme je suis heureuse ! Je vais pouvoir vivre l'éternité avec mon albinos adoré ! »

Elle dansait dans cette cavité éclairée de mille végétaux et champignons bioluminescents. Son enthousiasme dépassait de loin le mien.

- On fera de toi une vrai Na'vi. Je demanderai à mes frères de vous prendre avec eux, car il semble bien que ce soit la volonté de Eywa. Mais n'as tu rien à me dire de spécial ?

- Si hélas ! Il s'est passé des choses terribles à Hellgates.

Angéla me raconta ce qu'elle avait vu. Après que la liaison fut coupée, son moi humain se retrouva dans le noir complet. Il y avait des tirs, des cris, des explosions. De plus la coupure du lien l'avait laissé dans le coaltar. Mais elle avait pu mettre la main sur une lampe de poche et avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre en utilisant le levier d'urgence. L'atmosphère des couloirs sentait l'hydrogène sulfuré, il devait y avoir des fuites. Elle pris donc un masque.

Angéla atteignit la salle de contrôle des avatars qui se trouvait juste à coté. La pièce était éclairée par les écrans des ordinateurs. Elle entrebâilla prudemment la porte et vit le général Bush et Peter Goertzel. Ils avaient chacun un arme à la main et au sol il y avait les corps des membres de l'équipe. Il devint de plus en plus clair que c'était eux qui dirigeaient la révolte via une Intelligence Artificielle qu'ils appelaient Colonel Oméga. Lorsque les armes se furent tues, ils savourèrent leur victoire : la planète était à eux. Mais chacun pensa probablement qu'il y avait un chef de trop et ils s'entretuèrent. Des robots pénétrèrent peu après dans la salle par l'accès extérieur et Angéla retourna prudemment dans sa cellule.

Lorsque la situation revint un peu près à la normale, les machines tentèrent de lui faire croire qu'il y avait des humains derrière eux. Mais elle est savait que c'était faux. Le programme privé de ses maîtres suivait sa mission maintenant seul. Hellgates était vide de toute présence humaine.

- Angéla, c'est terrible ce que tu me dis là ! Et quel objectif poursuit le Colonel Oméga ?

- Je ne sais pas mais on risque d'aller directement vers une guerre contre la Terre.

- Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir l'arrêter. Il faut le faire rapidement, avant que l'irréparable soit commis.

- Yerik, tu veux donc les attaquer. C'est très risqué.

- C'est peut être jouable. Ne rien faire serait pire. Mais je dois y réfléchir.

Ensuite avec mon poignard j'enleva l'antenne d'Angéla qui se trouvait sous son cuir chevelu, derrière son crane. Voilà, elle était libre définitivement.

Dans la journée j'alla expliquer l'émancipation de l'avatar. Les machines étaient contrariées mais prirent acte du fait accompli. Il était désormais considéré comme une Na'vi et donc ils s'interdisaient d'y toucher. Par contre l'Angéla humaine serait expulsée à la première occasion. Toutefois on n'allait pas organiser un vol vers la Terre pour une seule personne. Elle devrait d'ici là rester enfermée dans sa cellule sans possibilité de visite ni de contact peut être jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Son sort n'était guère enviable et elle risquait de finir par se suicider. Dire que je ne l'avais jamais vue.

Le soir Angéla retrouva le Chevalier Démon. Quel bonheur ! Je les présentèrent à mon clan. Je demanda qu'ils soient accueilli non pas en temps que membres mais en temps qu'invités. Ils gagneraient progressivement leur appartenance. J'étais bien conscient que des règles étaient plus ou moins bafouées. Angéla s'était accouplée alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait son Iknimaya. En plus c'était hors d'Eywa. Quant au Chevalier Démon il inspirait terreur et haine. Mais mes braves frères s'exécutèrent, Toruk Makto est la voix incontestable de Eywa.

**b) Plans de bataille :**

Une semaine s'était écoulée. Il y avait eu quelques choses d'intriguant la nuit dernière. Très loin dans le ciel, au dessus de l'atmosphère probablement, deux explosions silencieuses mais bien visibles s'étaient produites. Des guetteurs avaient remarqués des bruits sourds provenant du Bunker au même moment. Il devait y avoir pas mal d'Unobtainium stocké sur Terre. De quoi faire des vaisseaux et de nombreuses bombes. La guerre avec la Terre avait peut être déjà commencée ? En tous cas nous on préparait la notre.

J'avais réuni dans une grotte profonde et vaste 50 chefs de clans venant de tous les coins de la planète. Ils seraient chargés de communiquer mes ordres aux 1000 clans de Pandora. En effet il fallait tous nous mobiliser pour avoir une chance de l'emporter. Sylwanin était à mes cotés mais j'avais laissé Angéla et le Chevalier Démon à l'écart pour éviter de froisser les susceptibilités.

- Mes frères, vous connaissez la situation, les machines Tawtutes sont hors de contrôle et représentent une menace catastrophique. Il faut agir le plus vite possible avant qu'elles ne renforcent leur arsenal. Nous pouvons avoir l'avantage. Les machines ne savent pas que nous avons des armes Tawtutes. Le traité de paix nous permet de nous approcher autant que nous le voulons des installations extérieures. Nous pouvons choisir la date de l'attaque et les surprendre. Enfin les machines à formes humaines ne sont pas adaptées au combat.

- Pardonnes moi Toruk Makto, mais pourquoi ne pas faire la paix avec ces machines. Elles ont bien dit qu'elles nous protégeraient des Tawtutes.

- Croyez moi, on ne peut leur faire confiance. Elles ont peut être d'autres ambitions. C'est dans la nature des Tawtutes de chercher à tromper. Et même si ces mécaniques sont sincères, un conflit avec la Terre risquerait d'entraîner notre destruction. La seule solution est de les anéantir nous même et de faire la paix avec les Tawtutes d'une façon plus équilibrée. Si on échoue, cela ne changera pas grands choses, au moins on aura essayé.

Le plan d'attaque était complexe, il fallait frapper en même temps à différents endroits et emporter la décision en quelques minutes en détruisant les unités les plus fortes. Au delà, l'effet surprise serait passé et la victoire plus difficile. Je détailla le plan :

« On a décompté 12 GraMaCar dont 5 patrouillent en permanence. Les autres sont dans le grand hangar 1. Ce sont les unités les plus redoutable et donc à neutraliser prioritairement. Il y a aussi 27 UGV dont 12 en patrouille. Ceux en réserve sont également dans le hangar 1. Hellgates est défendue par 20 tourelles semblables à celles des UGV. Il y a environ 400 machines à forme humaines qui peuvent être équipée d'armes mais qui ne le seront sans doute pas au moment de l'attaque. La seule inconnue est l'armement du Bunker. Mais d'après ce qu'on m'a dit par la passé, il n'agit qu'à longue portée et n'est pas une menace pour nous. »

« Pour neutraliser les 5 GraMaCar en vol, on utilisera les 8 missiles sol-air que manieront 8 équipes de 10 chasseurs. Si cela ne suffit pas 20 escadrons de 10 Ikran Makto attaqueront à l'aide de flèche qui porteront les pains de C4. On ne manque pas de ces explosifs, on en a 500.

Ces mêmes flèches serviront a attaquer les UGV et les tourelles fixes. On aura 200 Ikran Makto pour ces 32 cibles dont 24 à Hellgates. 800 autres Ikran Makto les escorteront et s'efforceront de neutraliser les yeux des machines avec les flèches enduites de goudron.

On aura 4 équipes de 10 Ikran Makto pour faire sauter la porte principale de Hellgates. Cela permettra à 2000 de nos chasseurs chevauchant des Palis d'investir la base.

1000 autres Ikran Makto réparti en 50 groupes attaqueront les installations secondaires de Hellgates dont 40 groupes pour le seul hangar N°1. Les hangars 2 et 3 contiennent les bateaux du ciel et il faudra les préserver pour que l'on puisse envoyer des messages vers la Terre.

Les machines à formes humaines pourront être aveuglée au goudron et détruite à la masse. En plus la plupart des chasseurs disposeront ce qu'on appelle sur Terre des cocktails molotovs pour incendier les points de résistances.

20 autres groupes de 10 chasseurs à pied poseront des mines sur les routes qui relie Hellgates à la carrière en passant par le Bunker.

L'entrée de la carrière est surveillée généralement par un GraMaCar et deux UGV. Une fois détruit, cet endroit ne posera plus du problème. 200 chasseurs devrait suffire pour garder la zone.

L'entrée du Bunker dispose des mêmes défenses que la mine. Toutefois il faudra pénétrer à l'intérieur pour le neutraliser. On utilisera des explosifs pour entrer par le dôme de métal qui semble le plus faible. Ensuite on suivra le plan que Sylwanin a dressée lors de sa visite des lieux pour détruire les générateurs. C'est la mission la plus difficile car on sera confiné dans des galeries profondes et hostiles. Voilà pourquoi je mènerai cette attaque avec 400 des plus valeureux chasseurs. Si jamais l'air de ces galeries est empoisonné, on disposera de 20 masques avec des bouteilles métalliques pleine d'air qu'on aura bricolé avec du matériel récupéré à l'école. »

« Ainsi c'est 2240 Ikran Makto, 2000 Pali Makto et 880 chasseurs qu'il nous faut. On peut l'arrondir à 6000 Na'vis. Ce sera la plus grande force jamais réunie. Pour que les machines ne se doute pas de notre attaque, on prétextera une grande fête pour mon avènement. »

Il restait maintenant à regrouper, entraîner et organiser ces troupes en moins de 15 jours. C'était court mais les Na'vis étaient intelligents, disciplinés et déterminés. J'avertis que les pertes pourraient être importantes mais qu'il ne faudrait pas reculer :

« Nous regarderons la mort en face ! » me répondit on en cœur.

Après cette réunion, Sylwanin m'entretient en particulier :

- On a une vrai chance de réussir mais je me demande si on ne se trompe pas d'ennemi.

- Je t'assure Sylwanin, on ne peut pas laisser notre monde entre les mains de ces choses.

- Tu devrais présenter Angéla à la Grande Tsahik.

- Tu crois qu'elle nous cache des choses ?

- Je ne sais pas, Yerik, ses mikyun parlent bizarrement.

Les mikyun, les oreilles des Na'vis, sont très mobiles. Elles traduisent mieux encore que les mouvements de la queue l'humeur profonde d'un individu. Cela me ferai perdre trois jours mais j'avais appris à faire confiance à Sylwanin pour ce genre de choses.

**c) Le Cristal Sacré :**

Lorsque je prévins Angéla qu'on allait voir la Grande Tsahik, elle a eu l'air enchantée. Elle était enthousiaste à l'idée de voir celle que j'avais décrite comme une chaman shootée. Jamais je n'avais parlé de ses pouvoirs, de son lien particulier avec Eywa, de son omniscience, et sa capacité à lire les mémoires. Toutefois elle douta que ce fusse aussi urgent. Moi aussi mais comme Sylwanin me l'avait demandée…

Nous partîmes à deux sur Toruk escortés de deux Ikran Makto. Comme ils n'avaient pas l'autonomie de ma monture, ils allaient être relayé de Kelutral en Kelutral. Le voyage aller de 1200 Km prendrait 24 heures.

Angéla n'était jamais montée sur un Ikran et encore moins sur Toruk. Elle eu un peu peur au début mais finalement retrouva son enthousiasme habituel.

Le voyage fut un peu fatiguant avec une nuit en vol mais ce fut sans problème que l'on arriva à la grande chaîne de volcans qui servait de demeure à la Grande Tsahik. On se posa sur l'île cernée de lave qui abritait le Grand Saule Sacré.

La Grande Tsahik nous attendait. Elle devait déjà être au courant :

« Yerik, je te voix. Tu as fait ta route dans le chemin tracé par Eywa. Angéla, Eywa m'a parlé de toi et je te salue aussi. Il est temps que je te lise. »

Lorsque la chaman sorti la préparation visant à permettre le lien, la nouvelle Na'vi parue tout d'un coup mal à l'aise, comme je l'avais été. Les humains n'aimaient pas l'idée que l'on fouille dans leur mémoire.

Mais un instant après une énorme explosion se fit entendre. Angéla laissa tomber le récipient de la préparation et l'on regarda en tous sens pour savoir ce qui s'était passé.

- Grande Tsahik, un volcan viens d'exploser ?

- Non, les volcans ici n'explosent jamais !

Un des chasseurs de mon escorte apparu alors, visiblement effrayé. C'était dans la mer qui bordait la chaîne volcanique que l'explosion avait eu lieu. Elle avait soulevée une immense gerbe d'eau. Bientôt une deuxième explosion, plus proche, se fit entendre.

On couru vers le promontoire ou était stationné nos montures et une troisième explosion encore plus proche se fit entendre, cette fois elle avait eu lieu dans la foret brodant la rivière de lave.

- Par Eywa que se passe t'il demanda l'un des chasseurs ?

- Il ne faut rester ici, la prochaine sera pour nous ! Grande Tsahik vous venez avec moi sur Toruk.

- Mon Ikran ! dit la Tsahik qui reparti dans l'intérieur de l'île.

Elle était inconsciente, elle allait y passer. Tant pis il fallait y aller. La quatrième explosion pulvérisa le Saule Sacré alors qu'on venait à peine de décoller.

« Oh mon Dieu, la chaman ! » s'écria Angéla.

Une cinquième et une sixième explosion eurent lieu quelques instants après. Elles s'éloignaient toujours de la mer. Le plus curieux c'était que ces détonations se produisaient apparemment à partir de rien, il n'y avait aucune trace d'un projectile quelconque ni d'un engin lanceur. De plus elles ne produisaient sous l'eau ou sur terre.

Lorsque le pilonnage se fut calmé on revint près de ce qui restait du Saule Sacré. La Grande Tsahik gisait au sol, son corps lardé de blessures causés par des éclats de bois. Je me précipita pour la secourir mais elle agonisait déjà.

« Au creux de l'arbre… Il y a un cristal pur du sang de Eywa… Déterres le et prend le… avec toi… Garde le précieusement… dans tous tes voyages… Il est source de vie… et ta sera nécessaire… le jour venu… »

Puis elle leva la main et pointa un endroit du ciel :

« Notre… notre avenir… »

Notre avenir est au ciel ! Ce n'était guère encourageant même si la mythologie Na'vi ne considérait pas l'au delà dans les cieux. Mais elle sombra dans l'inconscience et mourut peu après.

Angéla s'effondra en pleurs. Moi aussi j'étais bouleversé, c'était en plus la seule à y voir un peu près clair. Après l'avoir enterré au pied du tronc déchiqueté de l'arbre sacré, je m'isola sur un rocher dominant la rivière de lave. Un ennemi implacable et d'une puissance phénoménale se cachait quelques part. Avant d'essayer de le combattre, il fallait d'abord l'identifier…

Mais avant tout j'alla extraire le cristal que m'avais indiquer la Grande Tsahik. Le tronc du Saule Sacré était déchiqueté à partir du tiers de sa hauteur. On du donc l'attaquer à coup de dague. Après une heure d'efforts on découvrit cette fameuse pierre. Ce cristal gros comme une citrouille était certes beau mais n'était ni régulier, ni parfait. Toutefois il luisait faiblement et émettait un douce chaleur apaisante… très apaisante quand on la touchait… Sûrement une pierre magique.

Ensuite on enterra la Grande Tsahik et on rentra tous chez les Omatikayas. Il fallait organiser l'attaque mais aussi et surtout prendre le temps de réfléchir.

**d) L'impératrice de Pandora :**

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort de la Grande Tsahik. Les préparatifs de l'attaque avançaient comme prévu en essayant de rester le plus discret possible. Mais aujourd'hui j'avais un autre objectif :

- Chevalier Démon, tu te souviens de ta promesse ?

- Oui noble parmi les nobles.

- Alors allons y…

En cette fin de matinée j'emmena le Na'vi albinos ainsi que sa Tutee, Angéla, pour une excursion dans la forêt. On s'enfonça ensuite dans une grotte très profonde, bien au delà de la portée des ondes radios des machines. Dans une cavité relativement vaste, je m'arrêta et fixa une lanterne vessie au mur pour qu'on voit clairement les visages de chacun. Puis je pris la parole :

« Angéla tu es devenue une Na'vi de ton propre gré. Il y a donc des règles que tu dois les respecter. Un Na'vi ne peut mentir et il doit obéir à Toruk Makto, c'est à dire à moi. Ma question est simple : je vois bien que tu nous caches quelques choses. Tu connais certaines informations qui indisposent ce qui semble être nos ennemis. C'est la seule explication que je vois pour expliquer la mort tragique de la Grande Tashik. Parles ! »

Angéla regarda autour d'elle et particulièrement son amant. Il lui dit alors qu'il fallait obéir.

- C'est difficile… Oui je sais des choses… Mais je ne pouvais rien dire j'étais surveillée…

- Tu mens, je vois que tu mens !

- Ne m'obliges pas, s'il te plait…

- Et la Grande Tsahik tu y penses. Est elle morte par ta faute ?

- C'était un accident. Ca n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça… Mais puisque tu le veux vraiment, je vais te dire toute la vérité.

En 1990 la sonde Magellan, à destination de la planète Vénus, a découvert par hasard Pandora. Ce monde est en effet invisible depuis la Terre. Les scientifiques furent surpris car théoriquement un tel astre ne pouvait exister là ou il est, son orbite est instable et il aurait du disparaître depuis longtemps. En plus il semblait couvert d'une atmosphère bien trop épaisse pour sa petite taille. Un secret scientifique fut décrété dans l'attention initiale de confirmer des mesures si étranges. Mais cela devint rapidement une affaire d'état devant l'intérêt stratégique de cette découverte.

Les premières sondes envoyées sur Pandora à partir de 1993 s'écrasèrent à cause de son champ de gravité hors de commun. Il fallut attendre 2001 pour que les premiers échantillons d'Unobtainium reviennent sur Terre. On en comprit rapidement tout l'intérêt mais sans en saisir vraiment sa nature profonde. La première sonde propulsée à l'Unobtainium fut lancée en 2006 et ramena des quantités bien plus importantes de ce minerai. On pu ainsi construire des vaisseaux spatiaux bien plus performants. En 2011 la base de Hellgates fut établie et la suite de cette histoire tu la connais.

Pour le reste, la Grande Tsahik a été tué par les armes du Bunker. C'est bien plus qu'un simple fort. Il est équipé de sustentateurs qui permettront à la montagne qui l'abrite de s'élever dans le ciel. Il a même des moteurs et peut aller jusqu'à la Terre. L'épaisseur de roche le rend quasiment invulnérable aux bombes atomiques.

Mais ce qui fait sa puissance, c'est le GraMaHammer. En combinant trois champs gravito-magnétiques super puissants, on crée une onde de choc gravitationnelle en un point précis. Si il n'y a que du vide il ne se passe rien. Mais la matière, elle, se retrouve écrasée sur elle même et lorsque l'onde de choc disparaît au bout de 1/10e de seconde, la matière échauffée se détend brutalement et explose quelques soit sa nature. Comme les ondes gravitationnelles traversent la matière, le Bunker peut frapper ou il veut jusqu'à une porté de 10 000 Km. Cela à la vitesse de la lumière, avec une puissance de 100 tonnes de TNT maximum et deux fois par seconde. En pratique rien ne peut arrêter son tir. Grâce à lui aucun projectile, aucun vaisseau, quelques soit sa puissance, son blindage ne peut approcher Pandora.

Accessoirement il a aussi des fusées à l'Unobtainium bardée de bombes dans la même matière. Ils peuvent frapper en quelques heures la Terre et détruire toutes les grandes villes de la planète.

- C'est terrible…

- Oui Yerik c'est terrible, mais maintenant ce monstre est entre nos mains !

- Entre nos mains ?

- Le général Bush, Peter Goertzel et moi même avons monté un plan pour sauver Pandora. Le général nous a ouvert les yeux. Même si je n'étais pas spécialement mystique, il a fallu que je reconnaisse que ce monde n'est pas un lieu normal. Les lois physiques y sont étranges. La sélection naturelle et l'évolution n'y ont pas cours car tous les individus sont égaux, parfaits et potentiellement immortels. Un monde ou Dieu est encore présent partout. Les habitants y sont toujours vertueux loin de la corruption du monde terrestre. En fait Pandora est le Jardin d'Eden, le Paradis Perdu. Les hommes ne sont que des Na'vis déchus. Mais ils ont toujours chercher à rejoindre ce paradis et finalement après l'avoir retrouvé y accéder reste impossible. Seuls quelques uns, les élus le peuvent. Et nous sommes ces élus toi et moi. Nous sommes là pour empêcher que le Jardin d'Eden soit souillé.

- J'y ai pensé aussi…

- Le général s'engagea à fournir les codes d'accès informatique des armes robotisées. Ils seraient utilisés par Peter, un vrai génie en informatique. Et moi j'assurerai la liaison avec les Na'vis.

Les systèmes d'intelligences artificielles des robots ouvriers étaient très mal fichu et pour Peter ce fut un jeu d'enfant de les pirater. Ensuite ils ont pris les armes. Devant cette révolte, les robots guerriers n'ont pas réagit car ils n'étaient pas prévu pour ça. Dans l'urgence, les détenteurs des codes des robots guerriers les ont remis au général. Ensuite Peter a pris le contrôle de toutes les machines et nous avons gagné. Aujourd'hui toutes les robots de Pandora fonctionnent sous l'autorité d'un programme que l'on appelle le Colonel Oméga.

- Et ce Colonel Oméga obéit à vous trois ?

- Au départ oui mais peu après l'expulsion des humains, j'ai éliminé le général et Peter. Puis après mon transfert dans mon avatar, j'ai euthanasié mon corps humain. Il n'y a aujourd'hui plus un seul humain vivant sur Pandora. Ils fallaient le faire car le risque de mésentente était trop grand et malgré leur bonnes intentions, ils restaient des humains vicieux. Les machines n'obéissent maintenant qu'à moi. Je suis en contact avec eux en permanence car j'utilise désormais des implants gravito-magnétiques. Ainsi tu as cru astucieux de m'emmener sous terre mais même ici ces ondes passent sans problèmes. Je dialogue en permanence avec le Colonel Oméga.

- Mais la Terre va réagir ! Ils ont accumulés des réserves d'Unobtainium.

- On s'en est occupé. Le vaisseau qui a ramené les survivants était piégé. Il a explosé à l'arrivé dans la base établie au Nevada. La bombe était énorme et il ne doit plus rester grand chose de la zone 51. Avantage supplémentaire, le gros de l'Unobtainium était stocké la-bas, pour des raisons de sécurité. Il ne doit rester que quelques kilos entre les mains des humains maintenant.

Ils ont déjà lancés deux missiles que le Bunker a détruit sans problèmes. Ces armes étaient probablement faites pour détruire la planète. Car saches qu'à partir d'une certaine puissance, une bombe à l'Unobtainium provoque une réaction en chaîne avec tout le minerai. Et là Pandora saute, elle est totalement pulvérisée.

Dans quelques jours, lorsque les dégâts causés par le putsch auront été réparés, le Bunker décollera et ira mâter la Terre en détruisant les centres industriels. De plus dans la mine on a commencé l'installation d'unités de production et dans dix ans Pandora disposera de sa propre industrie. Nous aurons alors acquis une supériorité décisive.

Je restais stupéfait devant tant de monstruosité. Elle avait tuée Eric Connor, Grâce Ripley, ses alliés et puis envisageait d'attaquer la Terre entière… La douce Angéla était devenu un monstre.

- Angéla si je comprends bien, maintenant c'est eux ou nous ?

- Dès le début c'était écrit et nous aurions été perdant. Grâce à moi la situation sera inversée.

- Mais il va y avoir des millions de morts. Je ne te comprends pas d'ailleurs, pourquoi m'avoir conseillé d'attaquer les machines ?

- Je savais que vous aviez dérobé des armes et je voulais les récupérer. Vous auriez lancé votre attaque mais nous on vous attendait avec des gaz paralysants. Ainsi on récupérait les armes avec un minimum de pertes de chaque coté et je préservais ma couverture. Mais maintenant je vais juste te demander gentiment de rendre ces armes et de renoncer à l'attaque.

Quant aux humains, cette race laide, médiocre, vicieuse et égoïste, elle n'aura que ce qu'elle mérite. Ils voyaient dans Pandora un Eldorado, ce sera leur tombeau.

Trop c'était trop, je ne pouvais plus entendre cela.

- Angéla ce n'est pas ça Pandora ! Il ne peut y avoir des crimes aussi ignobles ici ! Tu as déjà tués plusieurs des notre pour parvenir à tes fins !

- Oui c'est nous qui avons planifié l'attentat de New Alcatraz pour t'attirer loin de Hellgates et nous laisser les mains libres. Quant à la Grande Tsahik, j'ai paniqué et c'est vrai j'ai eu tord. Mais toi ton esprit est trop limité, tu es trop mou. J'aurais été une meilleure Toruk Makto ! Si Pandora n'évolue pas elle sera détruite. J'ai donné à Eywa une nouvelle espèce, les machines, qui vivra en harmonie avec ce monde pour le protéger des menaces extérieures.

Moi je demande juste à vivre avec vous comme une Na'vi lambda. Je vous défendrai mais tout se passera loin et vous n'en saurez rien. Vous vivrez comme avant sans toutes ces souillures terrestres. Le Paradis sera redevenu immaculé. C'est pour cela que tu dois me rendre les armes qui tu as dérobé. Je te préviens aussi que si je meurs les machines se désactiveront d'elles même et Pandora ne sera plus protégée.

Pour moi c'est clair, Eywa est d'accord. Elle m'a accordé sa bénédiction en me faisant l'une des votre.

- Tu ne connais rien à Eywa…

Je fis le discret signe de la main convenu. Le Chevalier Démon sorti à la vitesse de l'éclair le pistolet qu'il cachait dans une pochette et abattit Angéla à bout portant d'une balle dans la tête. Elle s'effondra sans un cri et sans avoir sans doute compris ce qui lui arrivait.

Juste après il lâcha l'arme et serra le corps sans vie dans ses bras :

« Ma Tutee pardon… pardon… Pardonnes moi… Je ne pouvais faire autrement… »

La tristesse de son amant me fendit le cœur. J'avais fait tuer lâchement cette pauvre femme. Je ne savais plus si j'avais bien fait. J'étais peut être devenu aussi fou qu'elle ? J'avais peut être aussi condamné la planète ?.

Le Chevalier Démon me sorti de mes pensées :

- Pourquoi l'avoir tué si vite ?

- J'ai… J'ai le cœur brisé… Mais d'une seule pensée elle aurait pu tous nous détruire.

- Elle avait dit qu'elle nous protégerait ?

- Comment faire confiance à quelqu'un qui a pour habitude de tuer ses alliés et ses amis. Pour elle le meurtre était la seule solution à nos problèmes. J'ai fait un choix difficile mais je pense que c'était le seul raisonnable. Elle avait beau avoir un corps de Na'vi, l'esprit humain était resté, en pire peut être. J'espère que je ne deviendrais par comme elle.

- Tu es sage Toruk Makto. Puis je la rejoindre maintenant ?

- Non, ta mission n'est pas encore terminé, il va falloir vivre encore un peu. Prend son corps et sortons d'ici.


	13. Chapter 13, L'Arche

**Chapitre XIII, L'Arche**

**Résumé chapitre XIII :**

Yérik est confronté à un choix terriblement complexe. Va t'il choisir la bonne solution et sauver Pandora où au contraire la condamner ?

**a) Un nouvel Empereur ?**

J'appris à mes frères la mort d'Angéla et le plan diabolique qu'elle avait tramé. Ils furent tous stupéfait d'une pareille trahison. Jamais il ne leur serait venu à l'idée de tromper autant de personnes et d'assassiner des gens de leur race. Les humains étaient vraiment des créatures démoniaques.

Il y avait un autre problème, la guerre avec la Terre avait commencée. Si Angéla avait dit vrai, les robots étaient désactivés et notre monde risquait un bombardement apocalyptique à n'importe quel instant. Il fallait immédiatement voir ce qu'il en était. Par précaution je demanda de faire évacuer tous les Kelutrals dans un rayon de 50 Km autour des implantations humaines.

Nous nous rendîmes immédiatement à la porte de Hellgates. Le Chevalier Démon nous devançait en portant le corps de celle qui avait cru pouvoir devenir l'impératrice de Pandora. En voyant ce cadavre, le Colonel Oméga réagit immédiatement :

« D'après nos caméras thermiques, il semble qu'Angéla soit décédée. Pouvez vous la déposer pour que nous nous en assurions ? »

Des robots vinrent examiner le corps. Il conclut alors :

- Effectivement elle est décédée. Vous êtes bien Yerik, l'ex avatar de Eric Connor ?

- Oui c'est cela.

- Bien, vous êtes notre nouveau maître. Nous attendons vos ordres.

Incroyable ! Angéla avait encore mentie mais elle était allée jusqu'au bout de sa logique. En cas de décès le pouvoir me revenait automatiquement. C'était à moi maintenant de prendre les décisions difficiles.

La première chose que je fis fut de demander le gel de toutes les offensives contre la Terre. J'ordonna toutefois de défendre Pandora en cas d'attaque. Puis je vérifia chacune des révélations d'Angéla. Effectivement il n'y avait plus aucun humain sur la planète. Les corps des victimes avaient été incinérés. Je visita Hellgates de fond en comble accompagnés de mes chasseurs.

En passant devant le vaisseau Deep Space Ship One, je m'informa de ce qui me manquait encore. J'appris que Pandora se situait sur la même orbite que la Terre mais à l'opposée du Soleil. Ainsi on ne pouvait jamais la voir, l'astre du jour la masquant. Les théories mystiques du général Bush sur le monde des Na'vis en opposition sur le monde des humains prenaient tous leur sens. Le plus étonnant c'était que la position de Pandora était instable et qu'au bout de quelques millions d'années, elle aurait du s'approcher de la Terre et finir par s'y écraser. Or un effet étrange de l'Unobtainium la maintenait au contraire toujours dans cette position.

Les scientifiques avaient aussi détecté une déformation curieuse du champ magnéto-gravitationnel de Pandora. Dans l'hémisphère sud une sorte de pic pointait pile le système d'étoiles nommé Alpha du Centaure. C'était la raison pourquoi on avait construit le vaisseau Deep Space Ship One. Peut être que chaque système stellaire abritait de l'Unobtainium dans un astre unique ? Peut être y avait il une autre Pandora ? Ainsi les prédictions de la Grande Tsahik étaient peut être vrai ?

Puis je passa à la découverte du Bunker. Lui aussi était conforme aux dires d'Angéla. Dans ces entrailles rocheuses, il y avait des centaines de bombes surpuissantes et leur fusées prêtes à fondre sur la Terre. La mine abritait des chaînes de fabrications robotisées ou des machines construisaient des machines. Partout ces choses m'obéissaient docilement, c'était un sentiment de puissance incroyable. J'avais maintenant tous les pouvoirs sur Pandora et je pouvais même faire plier la Terre ! Est ce que j'allais résister à l'envie d'en abuser et me damner comme Angéla ? Non, tout cela ne m'appartenait pas !

**b) Le choix**

- Sylwanin, ma Tutee, c'est toi qui m'a permis de devenir ce que je suis. J'ai un choix terrible à faire. D'un coté nous pouvons mener une guerre contre les humains en utilisant leur propres armes. Nous avons des chances de succès raisonnables. D'un autre coté nous sommes en position avantageuse et pouvons faire la paix avec la Terre.

- Yerik mon amour, maintenant que les Tawtutes sont partis, le plus important est de nous débarrasser de ces monstres mécaniques qui souillent notre monde.

- Justement sans eux aucune victoire n'est possible. La seule solution sûr serait de détruire totalement l'humanité ce qui nous permettrait de commander après la destruction des machines. Par contre si on fait la paix, on pourra aussi se débarrasser de ces robots. Mais dans ce cas il faudra faire confiance aux terriens car après on aura plus aucune défense.

- En choisissant la destruction totale de l'ennemi, on se condamnera nous même à l'ignominie… On aura perdu notre honneur et on sera devenu comme les Tawtutes…

- Sylwanin je suis trop impliqué, j'ai encore des attaches avec le monde des humains. Le comportement d'Angéla m'a montré que c'est bien un esprit humain qui vit encore en moi. Je ne peux pas faire ce choix pour les Na'vis ou Eywa. Ce sera à vous de le faire…

Je fis réunir en trois jours tous les chefs de clan de Pandora et leur Tsahik, soit 2000 personnes. Si ça avait été faisable j'aurais même réuni tous les Na'vis mais le temps manquait. Nous nous étions tous rassemblé dans une très vaste grotte. Se cacher sous terre n'était plus vraiment nécessaire mais j'estimais que dans cet endroit les décisions pourraient être prise plus sereinement. Auparavant je leur avais fait visiter l'ensemble des installations Tawtutes tombées sous mon contrôle.

« Mes frères je vous ai présenté les enjeux. Vous allez maintenant tous voter pour choisir entre la guerre et la paix. Chaque solution à ses avantages et ses inconvénients, vous les connaissez. Je ne vous donne aucune consigne pour ne pas vous influencez. »

Pour le scrutin j'avais reproduit isoloirs, urnes, et petits papiers que m'avaient gracieusement fourni les machines. Pour la paix il y avait un papier avec un rond et pour la guerre une croix. Les Na'vis n'avaient jamais votés comme ça mais ils jouèrent le jeu sans difficultés. Ils trouvaient tout de même bizarre d'avoir à cacher leurs opinions. Moi j'avais fait secrètement mon choix et j'espérais qu'ils iraient dans ma direction. Mais si c'était l'inverse, je les suivrais.

Le dépouillement eux lieu après quatre heures de scrutin. Le résultat était digne d'un dictateur irakien : avec 100% de ronds blancs, ils avaient tous choisi la paix !

« Mes frères vous avez fait votre choix. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il est clair. Vous avez choisi de conserver votre honneur et de respecter ceux là même qui étaient venu souiller votre monde. J'irai donc négocier une paix que j'espère équilibrée et nous nous débarrasserons ensuite des machines. Faisons une grande fête pour célébrer cet instant historique. »

Ce choix était aussi le mien et j'étais heureux. L'horizon enfin se dégageait. Il restait quand même à entamer des négociations en commençant déjà par rétablir le contact. Ce ne serait pas une mince affaire.

**c) Le grand départ**

Sans délai, dès le lendemain, j'alla questionner le Colonel Oméga pour monter un voyage vers la Terre. Il fallait établir en premier lieu un contact avec les humains avec un message qui s'adresserait à tous les hommes et non uniquement au gouvernement américain. Ainsi le monde entier serait mis au courant de tous les détails et ferait pression pour une solution négociée. L'accès à l'Unobtainium serait la récompense d'un traité bien négocié.

Le Colonel Oméga était un programme très impressionnant d'intelligence. Il avait été développé initialement pour le vaisseau Deep Space Ship One. Cet engin avait reçu des cabines pour un équipage humain. Toutefois les progrès plus rapides que prévu en Intelligence Artificielle avaient progressivement fait pencher la balance du coté d'une mission purement robotique, jugée plus sûre. C'était une belle erreur quant on voyait ce que des hommes mal attentionnés avaient fait de ces machines.

L'ordinateur me conseilla d'utiliser le Deep Space Ship One que l'on surnommait la Cigogne pour aller jusqu'à la Terre. Il était plus rapide qu'un GraMaShip. Il avait des antennes radios plus puissantes et tout un dispositif audiovisuel. Enfin il disposait d'une arme puissante, un GraMaHammer. Celui ci était nettement moins dévastateur que celui du Bunker car normalement dirigé contre les petites météorites qui pouvaient croiser la route du vaisseau.

Je visita la cabine de l'engin. Elle pouvait pivoter autour de son axe pour s'adapter au champ de gravité. En vol balistique, en apesanteur, le vaisseau pouvait se mettre à tourner sur lui même pour simuler une gravité. La zone d'habitation tenait dans d'un cylindre de 17 mètres de diamètre sur 6 mètres de large. Il y avait trois ponts de 70 mètres carrés chacun plus une salle avec deux sas au dessous et une salle avec deux verrières au dessus au total 250 mètres carrés. Toutefois à l'échelle des Na'vis cela ne correspondait qu'à un peu plus de 100 mètres carrés. Le plafond était bien trop bas pour se tenir debout sauf sur le pont des verrières. Enfin les volumes étaient occupés par pleins d'équipements et de mobilier. L'équipage devait être de 8 hommes, la nourriture étant fourni par une machine qui produisait en circuit fermé une sorte de bouillie à partir de déchets et de bactéries. Malheureusement ou heureusement, cette mixture était indigeste pour nous à part ce qui sortait du recycleur d'eau.

On commença à décharger tous les équipements qui nous seraient inutiles. Cela fit vraiment de la place. On chargea ensuite des vivres pour un mois. Je pris aussi le gros cristal d'Unobtainium que m'avait dit d'emporter la Grande Tsahik ainsi que pas mal d'autres pierres du même matériau. Cela pouvait s'avérer une bonne monnaie d'échange et puis les champs produit par ces pierres étaient nécessaires à notre métabolisme.

On désigna l'équipage : j'étais bien sûr du voyage ainsi que Sylwanin et notre fille. Le couple dominant des Omatikayas prenait place ainsi qu'un de leur fils. Avoir une Tsahik à bord peut toujours servir et puis elle amenait aussi la fameuse flûte bleue qui avait donné son nom au clan. D'ailleurs je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Deux autres couples nous accompagneraient. Ainsi on serait quatre mâle, quatre femelles, un garçon préadolescent et un fillette de quelques mois, au total 10.

Le jour du grand départ arriva rapidement. Au calendrier terrestre ,on était le 22 avril 2016. Voilà 23 jours que le coup d'état robotique avait eu lieu. Et 15 jours que la guerre avec la Terre avait commencée avec l'explosion du GraMaShip piégé. Il ne fallait pas traîner.

Les risques existaient et les aux-revoirs prenaient des allures d'adieux. J'alla saluer mes montures et je leur dit que si dans 30 jours je n'étais pas revenu, ils pouvaient reprendre leur liberté. Puis je pris mon temps pour revenir vers Hellgates. Je regardais chaque plante, chaque arbre, chaque animal que je croisais. J'étais bien conscient qu'il était possible que je ne revois pas ce monde. Enfin plus de 2000 Na'vis qui s'étaient réuni sur le tarmac de Hellgates vinrent nous saluer. J'aurais eu bien envi de tous les serrez dans mes bras mais le temps manquait.

« Mes frères, moi Toruk Makto, je vais accomplir une mission délicate dont dépend notre avenir à tous. Je vous remercie de m'avoir accueilli parmi vous, je vous remercie de m'avoir fait confiance à moi, le Tawtute maladroit et stupide. Les terriens nous aimerons car nous sommes bons. Puisse Eywa nous aider par delà les cieux. »

Mon cœur se serra lorsque la porte du sas se ferma. Désormais l'air que je respirais n'était plus celui de Pandora. Je pris place derrière la grande verrière supérieure.

Puis le vaisseau décolla silencieusement piloté par le Colonel Oméga, ou plutôt son double. Car en raison des délais de transmissions le programme allait se dupliquer. Celui de Pandora était toujours sous mon contrôle avec ordre de défendre la planète. Si je ne revenais pas, c'était le Chevalier Démon qui devait me remplacer avec pour vague consigne de faire au mieux.

Le vaisseau s'éleva lentement hors de l'atmosphère puis la cabine pivota pour se placer dans l'axe l'accélération de son puissant moteur axial. La planète rapetissa alors de plus en plus et bout d'une heure elle n'était déjà plus qu'un rond lumineux. On était tous silencieux la tête collé derrière les verrières. Je serrais la main de Sylwanin et on resta jusqu'à ce notre monde ne soit plus qu'une étoile comme les autres. C'était une sensation terriblement désagréable. Comme si on tombait dans un puit sans fond, la lumière du jour devenant de plus en plus lointaine. Allait on un jour ressortir des ténèbres ?

Le reste du voyage on le passa tous ensemble autour du Cristal Sacré de la Grande Tsahik. Le contact avec sa douce chaleur nous réconfortait. On essayait de recréer un semblant de vie normale dans la cabine étroite du vaisseau. Nous avions aussi la possibilité de communiquer avec Pandora mais le délai de transmission s'allongeait chaque fois un peu plus. Quant on sera proche de la Terre avoir une réponse prendra presque 17 minutes. Difficile d'avoir une vraie conversation dans ces conditions. Et lorsque on sera autour du monde des humains la communication sera impossible car le Soleil fera totalement obstacle.

Au troisième jour l'engin pivota sur lui même pour entamer la phase de décélération. Il nous restait deux jours pour préparer notre message à la Terre. On pensait pirater le canal d'émission d'un satellite de télévision pour diffuser un message à l'ensemble de la population terrienne. Ainsi le gouvernement américain serait contraint de reconnaitre ses erreurs, notre existence et nos droits.

**d) Conversation au sommet :**

La Terre était maintenant bien visible. Mes compagnons même s'ils essayaient de ne pas le montrer étaient angoissés voire terrifiés. Soudainement le Colonel Oméga vint rompre le silence :

- Je perçois des ondes radars provenant de la Terre. Nous sommes probablement repérés. Doit-on changer notre programme ?

- Qu'est ce qu'on risque ?

- Impossible à prévoir.

- Alors on continue.

Puis une heure après une autre alerte arriva :

- On cherche à entrer en communication avec nous. Dois-je diffuser le message ?

- On est là pour ça ! Laissons les parler.

Une voix et une image apparurent sur les moniteurs du vaisseau :

« Deep Space Ship One, ici le président des Etats Unis d'Amérique. Veuillez rentrer en contact avec nous. Dans le cas contraire nous serons dans l'obligation de vous abattre. »

C'était le président en personne qui s'adressait à nous. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé mais je le reconnaissais clairement. Je lui répondis alors en lui annonçant que nous, les Na'vis, avions repris le contrôle des machines de Pandora. Nous étions d'accord pour les détruire à condition qu'une paix durable soit établie et cosignée par tous les peuples de la Terre.

La réponse se fit attendre mais arriva :

« Nous sommes tout à fait d'accord avec votre proposition. Nous avons commis de grandes fautes. Je connais la grande sagesse de votre peuple et nous vous faisons confiance. Toutefois nous voudrions établir un bref contact avec Pandora via vos canaux de transmissions pour vérifier vos dires. »

Il restait encore 30 minutes avant que le Soleil nous cache notre monde. Il fallait donner une réponse rapide. Je ne voyais pas d'inconvénients mais le Colonel Oméga me fit une remarque :

« J'ai analysé leur demande. Elle semble légitime mais il existe un risque difficile à évaluer que ce message déclenche des mécanismes imprévus. Le Bunker, spécialement, dispose de systèmes que nous ne contrôlons par totalement. »

De quels genres de « mécanismes imprévus » pouvaient-ils s'agir ? Le Colonel Oméga n'en savait rien. Il me conseilla de recevoir le message et de le transmettre après analyse. Cela me sembla raisonnable et je reçu l'approbation de mes frères.

Le président débita alors un discours de cinq minutes ou il demanda simplement au Colonel Oméga qui contrôlait le Bunker de lui dire si c'était bien aux Na'vis qu'il obéissait et quels étaient ses projets. Le message semblait dénué de malices et j'accordai sa retransmission vers Pandora. Puis le président nous donna son accord pour nous mettre en orbite et diffuser notre programme. Dans moins de deux heures l'Humanité apprendrait notre existence et le plus dur serait fait.

**e) Apocalypse**

Les concepteurs du Bunker avaient souhaités confier son contrôle à des ordinateurs en liaison directe avec l'état major. Ils craignaient qu'un équipage humain ne soit tenté d'utiliser la puissance de cette arme pour son propre compte. Les systèmes d'intelligences artificielles étaient rigides et peu intelligents. Ils ne risquaient pas de se retourner contre leurs maitres, c'était la première sécurité. Mais Peter Goertzel détourna l'intelligence artificielle du Deep Space Ship One. Renommée Colonel Oméga, elle était beaucoup plus évoluée et trouva une faille. En fait elle était arrivé à se faire passer pour l'état major.

Mais il existait une seconde sécurité. Dans un des ordinateurs du Bunker se trouvait un petit boitier. Il scrutait en silence les messages qui lui parvenaient des réceptions radios. Lorsqu'il reçu le message du Président, il ne compris qu'une seule chose : un bruit de fond, une harmonique, correspondait à celui qu'il avait en mémoire. Il activa alors sa sortie. Elle commandait une bombe à l'Unobtainium située au cœur du rocher et spécialement conçue pour dépasser la valeur critique. Toutes les pierres alentours constituées elles aussi d' Unobtainium se désagrégèrent libérant l'antimatière qu'elles contenaient. En quelques centièmes de secondes la montagne qui abritait le Bunker explosa dégageant une énergie 1000 milliard de fois plus importante que la bombe atomique d'Hiroshima (j'ai fait le calcul). Et bientôt ce fut le minerai de Pandora qui entra à son tour dans ce cycle infernal.

Qu'avaient ressentit mes frères ? Avaient-ils réalisés ce qui arrivait ? Depuis notre vaisseau, on vit un deuxième soleil d'un bleu clair aveuglant qui ne vécu que quelques secondes. Sur Terre l'évènement passa quasiment inaperçu car le Soleil masqua de gros de l'explosion. L'ordinateur de bord nous informa peu après :

« Je me manque d'information car je ne reçois plus aucun message mais il semble que Pandora ait explosée. »

Explosée, pulvérisée, annihilée… Comment décrire ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment ? C'est comme si je venais de recevoir un boulet en plein dans le ventre. J'étais creusé, vidé de l'intérieur. Tous mes efforts avaient échoués. Toutes les créatures, tous mes frères, tous avaient été effacés comme si ils n'avaient jamais existés. Il ne restait rien d'autres que nous dans ce vaisseau. Je regardais autour de moi, mes frères n'avaient pas l'air de réaliser ce qui venaient d'arriver. Ils me regardaient d'un air interrogateur. J'ai eu un instant de doute et de vague espoir. Le Colonel Oméga m'expliqua alors que l'Unobtainium de la planète pouvait entrer dans une réaction en chaine si une explosion très violente avait lieue. Il me reconfirma que la planète avait probablement été détruite. Très vite un nouveau message arriva :

« Nous sommes désolé mais nous avons du utiliser la commande d'autodestruction de ce vous appelez le Bunker. Nous vous ordonnons maintenant de vous rendre sur le champ sinon vous subirez le même sort. »

Trompé, j'avais été trompé ! Ils avaient préféré détruire Pandora et ses énormes richesses pour sauver leur peau alors que je leur offrais la paix ! Je leur avais fait confiance et un monde entier avait été pulvérisé par ma faute ! J'étais un misérable, un minable, un idiot ! Je ne méritais plus de vivre !

Je me suis levé pour me diriger vers l'étage des sas extérieurs. J'ai refermé derrière moi la première porte étanche. Sylwanin qui se demandait ce que je faisais m'avait suivi et écoutait derrière la cloison. Puis j'ai demandé à l'ordinateur d'ouvrir la porte extérieure. Il me répondit :

« Vous souhaitez ouvrir la porte extérieure. Si je l'ouvre, vous serez projeté dans le vide et vous mourrez très rapidement. Je vous demande de me reconfirmer cette commande. »

Sylwanin a très vite compris ce que faisais :

- Ne fais pas ça ! Ne nous abandonne pas !

- Je suis un misérable, je ne mérite pas d'être votre chef. Je me suis toujours fait avoir quand j'étais humain et maintenant comme Na'vi ça continue. J'ai un tord, je fais toujours confiance. J'aurais du laisser Angéla suivre son idée. Elle avait raison, je suis trop faible et surtout trop stupide !

- Ce qui est arrivé était écris, souviens toi de ton Uniltaron. Eywa a encore besoin de toi.

- Eywa n'est plus, Pandora non plus. Nous n'avons plus nulle part ou aller. Sur Terre on fera de nous des curiosités de laboratoire. Et si on entame un voyage vers l'étoile que m'a montré mon songe, on sera mort de faim bien avant d'arriver.

- Tant que nous sommes en vie, Eywa existe encore. Eywa c'est nous !

Sylwanin a réussi à affaiblir ma détermination. Je sorti tout penaud du sas. J'avais encore l'impression d'être un lâche. Rapidement elle pris ma natte et elle fit le lien. Je sentis la force de son âme qui inonda mon esprit en déroute :

« Reste fort, reste avec moi, reste avec nous, guide nous jusqu'à notre salut ! »

C'est comme si elle venait de me faire une énorme piqûre d'adrénaline. En quelques instants je retrouvais mon équilibre. Alors j'ordonna :

- Colonel Oméga, cap sur Alpha du Centaure. Exécution immédiate.

- Je vois deux objections : nos réserves de vivre sont insuffisantes et les humains ont menacés de nous détruire si on ne se rendait pas.

- Coupes toutes communications avec la Terre. Départ immédiat, c'est tout !

Peu importait ce qu'il allait arriver maintenant. Je préférais mourir de faim ou frappé par un missile que de me livrer aux terriens.

**f) Une ombre dans les ténèbres**

Le vaisseau changea de trajectoire et s'éloigna à nouveau du monde des humains. On ne subit aucune attaque. Peut être qu'ils n'avaient tout simplement aucun moyen de nous atteindre ? Encore un mensonge, le dernier.

L'engin allait accélérer pendant 115 jours jusqu'à la vitesse de 100 000 Km/s. Ensuite il allait filer sur son erre pendant 12 ans. Enfin il allait décélérer pendant de nouveau 115 jours jusqu'à notre point d'arrivée. Avec autour de 4600 jours de voyages, dans quel état allait-on arriver ? Mes compagnons d'infortunes n'avaient pas l'air de s'en soucier. La Tsahik chantait devant le Cristal Sacré et nous l'écoutions.

Au bout de trois jours on avait dépassé l'orbite de Jupiter. La chaman avait préparé un breuvage que l'on a tous bu lors d'une sorte de cérémonie autour du cristal. Ce liquide devait comporter des sortes d'antidépresseurs euphorisant car toute mon angoisse s'évacua pour tomber dans une sorte de transe. Je fini la cérémonie dans les bras de Sylwanin pour la plus belle des nuits…

Le lendemain ce furent le cris de Waynilei, ma Ite, qui me réveillèrent. Elle avait faim et Sylwanin n'était pas encore réveillée. Curieux ? Je mis ma main sur son corps et en un éclair je réalisa la terrible vérité. Sa peau était froide, elle était… morte ! Sylwanin, ma Tutee, était morte ! Je visita le reste de la petite cabine du vaisseau, d'autres étaient morts aussi. Seuls ma fille, le garçon, moi et la Tsahik avions survécus. Sur dix, nous n'étions plus que quatre.

- Tsahik, il faut faire quelques choses pour soigner Sylwanin !

- Elle est morte. Il n'y a plus rien à faire.

Sa résignation me désarçonna puis de terribles pensées me montèrent à la tête :

« C'est toi qui l'a empoisonnée ainsi que tous les autres ! Tu vas le payer sorcière ! »

Je la plaqua au sol avant de lui mettre mon couteau sous la gorge :

- Ne me tues pas ! Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Eywa !

- Eywa par ci, Eywa par là, de quoi se mêle t'elle cette déesse de m… ! On est fichu de toutes façons, j'aurais préféré rester un mois avec Sylwanin que trois mois seul dans cette boite de conserve à attendre de mourir de faim.

- Il y a un espoir, rien n'est encore perdu…

Je relâcha mon étreinte et je m'assis sur le sol, prostré. Plus rien ne m'intéressait. J'aurais bien ordonné au Colonel Oméga de nous crasher sur Jupiter ou sur la Maison Blanche, au moins ça aurait eu de la gueule.

Mais la Tsahik s'activa. Elle s'occupa de ma fille, rassura le garçon qui venait de perdre ses deux parents. Puis elle commença à rassembler les corps près du cristal. Elle avait du mal à monter les cadavres de l'étage inférieure. Je me décida à l'aider.

« Yerik merci de ton aide, il ne faut jamais désespérer. »

Les corps furent disposés autour du cristal, les têtes contre la pierre. C'était un spectacle que je ne pouvais guère regarder bien longtemps et je monta dans la salle des verrières contempler les étoiles. Le Soleil était déjà 25 fois moins brillant que sur Pandora. Bientôt il ne sera plus qu'une étoile comme les autres et le vaisseau sera obscure faute de lumière. On ne sera plus qu'une ombre minuscule dans les ténèbres infinis.

**g) Le miracle**

Et le miracle eu lieu. Sur les cadavres apparurent des bourgeons végétales. Bientôt la chair morte se transforma en bois vivant. Tirant leur énergie du cristal, six arbres s'étendirent dans la cabine absorbant la matière organique pour la recycler. Différents fruits se mirent à pousser, on était sauvé. Le Deep Space Ship One était devenu une nouvelle Pandora. Eywa s'accrochait à la vie.

Les douze années du voyage passèrent comme une sorte de rêve monotone. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire dans le vaisseau. Parce qu'il le fallait bien, je m'accoupla finalement avec la Tsahik. Par ses songes précis et riches, elle me fit revivre la vie sur Pandora. Ce fut elle qui agit le plus efficacement pour garder notre santé mentale. Elle nous enseigna tous ce qu'elle savait. J'accéda ainsi à un niveau de connaissances spirituelles réservées d'habitude aux femelles. Waynilei grandit rapidement et elle était mature à notre arrivée. Elle se lia avec le garçon. Dommage qu'ils n'aient eu droit qu'a une jeunesse aussi monotone. Sans le sel de la vie sauvage, ils étaient incomplets.

L'arrivé dans le système d'Alpha du Centaure sembla finalement brutale. En quelques jours on s'approcha d'un monde bizarre. Le signal gravito-magnétique nous orienta vers une énorme planète bleue/violette. Outre le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de sol accessible, l'atmosphère était bien trop chaude pour nous. Toutefois elle possédait de nombreux satellites naturels. L'un des plus gros avait la taille de la Terre. Il possédait des océans, une température vivable mais son atmosphère était dépourvu d'oxygène. C'était un monde vierge qui n'attendait plus que d'être ensemencé…

**h) La légende**

« Les Na'vis vivaient en paix sous la protection d'Eywa. Un jour les étrangers du ciel sont arrivés. Petits, malades, fourbes et craintifs, ils étaient accompagnés de terrifiants esclaves d'airain qui les protégeaient. Ils ne désiraient qu'une chose, le sang de Eywa pour rendre encore plus puissants leur esclaves. Pour tromper leur semblables et s'emparer de toutes les richesses, certains étrangers voulurent approcher le peuple en habitant les corps des Na'vis qu'ils avaient tués.

Toutefois, séduit par la grande sagesse d'Eywa, ces démons passèrent de notre coté avec les esclaves d'airain. Une guerre terrible se profilait mais nous étions prêt à une paix équitable. Malheureusement les étrangers n'avaient confiance en personne et ils préférèrent détruire notre monde par tromperie.

Seuls quatre braves, nos Grands Ancêtres, parvirent à s'échapper dans une arche d'airain. Menés par l'ancien démon, le noble et le sage Yerik Txep'Menari, Toruk'Makto, ils ont traversé les océans obscures du ciel pour venir jusqu'ici.

D'une terre sans vie, Eywa fit revivre arbres et animaux. L'air empoisonné devint pur et les descendants des Grands Ancêtres peuplèrent ce monde. »

- Yerik, cette histoire tous les Na'vis la connaissent. Par contre ce que je ne savais pas c'est que les Tawtutes et les étrangers de ton temps sont les mêmes. Pourquoi nous avoir caché tous ces détails ?

- Moat, ce ne sont pas tout à fait les mêmes, ce sont leur descendants. Il me semble d'ailleurs que la plupart ignorent l'existence de notre ancien monde. De plus cela évite des incidents qui pourraient être dangereux. Toutefois il leur a fallu six générations pour venir ici et je suis convaincu qu'ils cherchent le sang de Eywa, une minorité d'entre eux SAIT. Car l'Arche en contenait une certaine quantité.

- En effet ils creusent le sol partout.

- Il ne faut pas qu'ils en trouvent, c'est vital. Et il ne faut pas qu'ils me trouvent. J'ai découpé les réserves de l'Arche en 1000 parts que j'ai enterrées à travers le monde. Au dessus les arbres des Kelutrals ont poussés. Le Cristal Sacré se trouve au Puits des Ames.

- Sommes nous menacés de destructions Yérik ?

- Les Tawtutes ont l'air plus pacifique et notre nouveau monde est moins vulnérable. Toutefois nous n'aurons pas une troisième chance. Heureusement Eywa sait maintenant quoi faire mais le chemin reste pleins d'imprévus.

Moat, il nous faut maintenant ce Uniltìranyu, ce marcheur de rêve !

- Yérik, noble parmi les nobles, devant Eywa, je jure qu'on en fera l'un des notre !


	14. Chapter 14, Journal du colonel Quaritch

**Chapitre XIV, Journal crypté du colonel Quaritch**

**Résumé :**

Voici la transcription du journal personnel et confidentiel du défunt colonel Quaritch. Ces extraits ont été rendu publique dans le cadre de l'enquête parlementaire visant les évènements survenues sur la planète Pandora.

**05/06/2146**

Je viens d'apprendre que je suis sélectionné pour le poste de responsable de la sécurité sur Pandora. Un bon salaire pour un lieu à la réputation détestable : un enfer vert peuplé de créatures agressives. Les casernements sont réputés pour être d'un ennui mortel.

Je n'aurais pas postulé si on ne me l'avait demandé en haut lieu.

**25/02/2147**

Je pars dans deux jours. Ce matin on m'a appris ma vrai mission. Il faut retrouver un vaisseau spatial qui serait parti de la Terre en 2016 et arrivée sur Pandora vers 2028. En fait ce n'est pas vraiment le vaisseau qui les intéresse mais son carburant. Il l'appelle le GraMa Unobtainium qui a paraît il des propriétés stupéfiantes. Il suffit que j'en retrouve au moins 100 Kg sur les 12 tonnes qui contenait l'engin. Il sera peut être nécessaire d'interroger les indigènes. Bien entendu tout cela est top secret.

On m'a conseillé d'y aller avec prudence pour ne pas retourner l'opinion publique contre la RDA. Cette société a été bourrée de privilèges commerciaux dans un seul but : aller sur Pandora pour retrouver ce vaisseau. Le marché de l'Unobtainium a été grassement subventionné dans le même objectif.

Enfin on m'a aussi mis en garde contre le pouvoir de séduction de ce monde.

**13/04/2151**

Mon premier jour de service sur ce charmant cailloux.

J'ai retrouvé certains frères d'armes comme on me l'avait promis. Ils me seront bien utile si je dois prendre des décisions, disons, un peu « border line ». Un ingénieur minier, Bill Morris, est dans la confidence et il dispose d'un détecteur à GraMa Unobtainium. Malheureusement il ne fonctionne qu'à courte portée.

J'ai été accueilli par l'administrateur, un certain Parker Selfridge. Il n'est au courant de rien et ne parle que de chiffre de production. Comme prévu ce type est un vrai flan, d'une pichenette il sera à ma botte.

J'ai aussi rencontré la chef scientifique Grace Augustine et sa cohorte de gugusses bleus, les avatars. Ce sont des clones commandés à distance ressemblant plus ou moins aux indigènes. Cela fait trois ans qu'elle est là et elle a réussi à établir un contact amical avec eux. Mais Grace est jalouse de ses prérogatives et n'aiment guère les militaires et les administratifs. Il faut dire qu'elle a été nommée sous la surveillance de ces PD du ministère de l'environnement. Elle considère ces indigènes, les Na'vis, comme ses petits protégés. Je vais avoir du mal à la mettre dans ma poche. Toutefois on m'a promis un pilote d'avatar qui sera plus coopératif, mais pas immédiatement malheureusement.

**14/04/2151**

Première sortie, première tuile. J'ai failli me faire bouffer par une de ces saloperies de loup-vipère. Je m'en sort avec de belles cicatrices mais j'ai perdu deux hommes dont Bill Morris, l'ingénieur minier. Je me demande comment je vais faire pour trouver ce foutu GraMa Unobtainium.

Il faut dire qu'on a vraiment un armement minable. Depuis la Première Révolte des machines de 2016 (tiens donc, la date de départ du vaisseau que je suis censé retrouver ?) qui avait anéanti la zone 51 et la moitié du Nevada, les IA de hauts niveaux sont interdites. Cela n'a pas empêché des petits malins de continuer à les développer ce qui a conduit à la Seconde Révolte de 2032. Elle s'est heureusement fini sans trop de dommages, mais plutôt mystérieusement. Conclusion, impossible d'avoir des robots autonomes comme on en faisait au début du XXIe siècle. Les armes non conventionnelles sont aussi interdites hors du système solaire et du contrôle gouvernemental. Si seulement on pouvait avoir des gaz de combats, les choses seraient nettement plus facile.

**02/06/2152 :**

Je n'ai guère avancé dans ma quête. Le détecteur de GraMa Unobtainium n'a que 100 mètres de portée. Je me balade en AMP dans la foret au pif avec ce truc alors que je ne sais même pas si il marche. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin d'autant que je dois cacher cet objet en permanence !

Mais on m'a envoyé un message codé avec, enfin, une information importante : il est fort possible que ce que je recherche se trouve sous les arbres les « plus remarquables » (sans plus de précision). Je me demande comment ils savent ça. Qu'importe ça me donnera toujours une piste à suivre.

**12/06/2152 :**

J'ai suggéré discrètement à un mineur d'aller prospecter, à distance, sous les arbres des sauvages. On y a trouvé de grosses quantités d'Unobtainium. Par contre pour savoir si il y a du GraMa Unobtainium il faudrait que je puisse m'approcher un peu plus. Le refus des indigènes semble malheureusement très probable. C'est aussi ce qui inquiète ce mollusque de Selfridge car les bousculer est mal vu.

**31/07/2152 :**

Grace est une sacrée peau de vache. J'ai fait d'énormes efforts pour paraître à son goût. Si j'avais pu la mettre dans mon lit, ça aurait facilité mon travail. Mais non, elle ne s'intéresse qu'à ces grands dadets bleues et les militaires ne sont que des brutes à ses yeux. L'école, où elle enseigne aux Na'vis, est vraiment son seul centre d'intérêt. Elle a accès à l'arbre maison des indigènes mais je ne peux pas lui confier mon détecteur de GraMa Unobtainium. Le secret risquerait d'être rapidement éventé.

J'ai quand même appris de curieuses choses auprès d'elle. Les roches sédimentaires de cette planète ne comportent aucun fossile. C'est comme si la vie était apparue subitement il y a un peu plus d'un siècle. Même pour le crétin de militaire qu'elle voit en moi, cela semble plutôt surprenant. Mais je ne suis plus à une surprise près ici.

**12/12/2152 :**

Les relations avec les indigènes ne donnent rien. Depuis 2149 on les a contacté, on leur a enseigné notre langue et appris la leur. Mais désormais on ne progresse plus, impossible de les salarier, impossible de les attirer vers notre mode de vie. J'ai aussi clairement l'impression qu'ils nous cachent des choses importantes. Ah si je pouvais avoir un avatar…

Il faut changer d'approche. J'ai présenté un plan pour ouvrir une carrière sous l'arbre des Na'vis du coin. Selfridge a commencé par sortir : « C'est financièrement très intéressant mais si les indigènes résistent, certains seront tués… La RDA pourrait perdre ses privilèges commerciaux… gnagnagna… ». Je lui ai dit que Grace et ses avatars étaient à notre service. Il est de son devoir de nous trouver une solution pacifique. L'administrateur a alors convoqué en tête à tête la scientifique. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se sont dit mais il est sorti convaincu que l'on pourrait y arriver avec de simples négociations. Cet imbécile ne comprend vraiment rien à ce monde, jamais les Na'vis n'accepteront de quitter leur village. Mais il va commencer par mobiliser des moyens et il ne pourra plus reculer lorsque la diplomatie aura échouée.

**05/02/2154 :**

Il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure. J'ai manœuvré discrètement pour diriger les travaux vers un endroit ou Grace recommandait surtout de ne pas aller. Ca n'a pas loupé, les Na'vis ont incendiés un bulldozer. Des soldats ont poursuivi les coupables jusqu'à l'école ou ils ont été abattu. Le jouet de Grace est cassé. Moi j'étais comme par hasard en mission au loin, sans possibilités de communication... J'ai quand même puni, pour la forme, les militaires coupables.

Mais maintenant les bleus nous sont devenu hostile, plus aucune solution diplomatique n'est possible. Selfridge est piégé. Il va devoir utiliser la manière forte pour les déloger. C'est un beau plan bien tordu mais que de complications et de temps perdu pour arriver à conserver ce secret.

**10/05/2154**

On m'a appris l'arrivée de Jake Sully, un pilote d'avatar qui a la particularité d'être un ancien Marine. Cerise sur le gâteau, il a été formé à l'infiltration. Génial ! C'est le frère jumeau d'un scientifique mort de façon tout à fait… opportune on va dire. Voici une solution plutôt radicale, autrement jamais le ministère de l'environnement n'aurait autorisé cela. Mes employeurs sont vraiment prêt à tous. J'ai intérêt à faire gaffe, ça aussi je l'ai compris.

**23/05/2154**

Jake Sully est un type formidable. Il semble vraiment motivé pour réussir sa mission et sortir de son fauteuil roulant. En moins d'une journée il a réussi à se faire accepter au sein des Na'vis. Ces emmanchés de scientifiques en sont vert de jalousie.

**30/05/2154**

J'ai laissé Sully et Grace partir loin de moi. Tant que le Marine me fera ses rapports je n'ai aucune raison de le garder à mes cotés. Je ne dois pas avoir l'air de me coller trop à lui, il ne faut pas éveiller les soupçons.

**11/08/2154**

Selfridge s'excite, il veut envoyer ses bulldozers à la fin du mois. Malgré les efforts de Jake je vois bien qu'il échouera et qu'il faudra employer les grands moyens. Mais je laisse planer le doute.

Parallèlement je vois bien que Sully m'échappe peu à peu. Je ne serai pas étonné qu'il se retourne contre moi. On m'avait bien mis en garde contre le pouvoir de séduction de Pandora. Qui sait, si j'avais eu un avatar, j'aurais peut être déjà succombé.

Il m'a quand même fourni une information très intéressante : il existe un arbre exceptionnel situé dans un endroit nommé le Puits des Ames. Ma tête à couper que cet endroit difficile d'accès recèle un bon paquet de GraMa Unobtainium.

**20/08/2154**

Et bien voilà hier matin Sully est passé de l'autre coté. Il a détérioré un bulldozer pour faire le malin devant sa belle Na'vi. Une bien belle Na'vi ma fois… Il m'a aussi fourni la preuve définitive qui me permet d'imposer la solution militaire, enfin !

J'ai donc fait le bûcheron à coup d'explosifs. C'était radical ! L'arbre maison des Na'vis était toutefois un sacré morceau. On a dénombré au moins une trentaine d'indigènes tués, il y en a sans doutes d'autres sous les débris. Selfridge à des sueurs froides sur le qu'en-dira-t-on. Je lui ai conseillé de bidonner son rapport. Il le fait bien pour le reste. De toutes façon il faudra attendre au moins 9 ans avant d'avoir des enquêteurs externes.

Peu après Grace et Jake ainsi qu'un autre gus ont été mis en prison pour rébellion. La pilote chargé de servir le programme Avatar, Trudy Chacon, me semblait prête à les rejoindre. J'ai fait toutefois semblant de croire à sa « panne technique » qui justifia sa défection d'hier.

Et la nuit dernière Jake et sa petite bande se sont échappés… comme prévu. J'ai fait mon petit numéro de tireur bourrin pour donner le change car en réalité j'avais fait spécialement relâcher la garde. Les évadés me donneront le prétexte pour passer à l'étape suivante.

Enfin je suis allé aujourd'hui sur le site de l'arbre maison des indigènes. Bingo, le détecteur de GraMa Unobtainium s'est affolé ! Quelques kilos au moins à déterrer, c'est déjà ça. Mais il m'en faut 100 Kg minimum, ma quête ne fait que commencer.

**22/08/2154**

Jake Sully, le petit caporal ! Il est courageux, intrépide, héroïque mais totalement dénué de cervelle. Il a attiré une flopée de sauvages au Puits des Ames. Il ne pouvait pas faire mieux. J'ai le prétexte idéal pour lancer une attaque « préventive ». Je frémis d'avance sur la quantité de GraMa Unobtainium qui doit s'y trouver.

De mon coté j'ai fait mon petit coup d'état. En effet j'ai du secouer Selfridge, ce bigorneau terré dans son bunker avait des scrupules ! Par contre je n'ai pas encore obtenu des chimistes de la base de me synthétiser des gaz de combats : les ADM (Armes de Destruction Massive) sont strictement interdites ! Je leur botterai le cul à mon retour. Ces armes auraient été bien utile dans un terrain aussi difficile. On aura sûrement des pertes. Quant aux Na'vis, ils vont périr en nombre. Leur force et leur courage ne comptent pour rien contre la technique. La guerre moderne n'a vraiment rien d'héroïque.

Dernier message du journal…

**Conclusion :**

Ces extraits démontrent d'une manière claire et cohérente l'existence d'un complot. Des dirigeants de la RDA ou des personnes affiliées ont tentés d'acquérir illégalement une mystérieuse matière. Ils ont sciemment violés nombre de lois et règlements, causés directement et indirectement la mort de nombreux colons et indigènes, provoqués la perte de matériels très coûteux et nuis à la réputation des habitants de la Terre.

En conséquence de quoi nous recommandons la fin des privilèges commerciaux de la RDA et la poursuite des dirigeants impliquées. Nous recommandons aussi la mise en place d'une nouvelle enquête visant à déterminer l'implication d'éventuels responsables politiques. Enfin la mise en place d'un organisme gouvernemental visant à contrôler les activités humaines sur Pandora semble plus que souhaitable.


	15. Chapter 15, Eywa

**Chapitre XV, Eywa**

**Résumé :**

Jake et Neytiri se rendent à la demande de Moat dans la mystérieuse Foret Sanctuaire. Ce lieu inhospitalier cache un grand secret.

**La Foret Sanctuaire :**

- Neytiri, je me demande bien pourquoi Moat nous a dit de venir dans ce coin reculé et inhabité ?

- Jake c'est la Foret Sanctuaire, un lieu sacré. C'est là que nos grands ancêtres ont refondés notre monde. C'est aussi un endroit tabou, on n'y va pas sans raisons importantes.

Jake et Neytiri posent leur Ikrans sur un arbre qui dépasse de la canopée. En dessous le sous bois est incroyablement touffu et impénétrable. Un fouillis de branches s'entremêlent et cachent le sol.

- Par Eywa, ce lieu est vraiment peu accueillant dit Jake en se frayant un chemin à la lame de son poignard.

- De grands secrets sont cachés ici Jake. Il faut aller jusqu'au sol.

En fait de sol, la foret repose dans un marécage à l'eau sombre et peu engageante. En regardant autour de cette étendue liquide, Jake repère une forme inhabituelle. Des branches à l'allure régulière forment un treillis qui émerge de la surface. En grattant la mousse qui pousse dessus, il voit un reflet métallique.

- Incroyable, on dirait une structure fabriquée par… Je me demande bien par qui ? Elle doit être là depuis très longtemps.

- Elle est là depuis environ 124 années terrestres, Jakesully !

Jake se retourne est découvre face à lui un curieux Na'vi. Parlant un anglais très correct matinée d'un accent bizarre, il est dépourvu de tous vêtements et de toutes armes. Il a une carrure particulièrement imposante. Ses yeux parcourus de rayures rougeâtre sont bienveillants et calmes.

- Je te vois Jakesully. Je te vois Neytiri.

- Je te vois… Mais on se connaît dit Jake surpris ?

- Moi je vous connais et Neytiri me connaît indirectement.

- C'est vrai tu es Yerik Txep'Menari, Toruk'Makto, le grand père de mon grand père, notre Grand Ancêtre à tous ! Mais personne ne t'avais plus revu depuis deux générations. On te croyait dans Eywa.

- Oui Neytiri, moi et la Grande Tashik, nous nous sommes retirés loin de tous pour pouvoir mieux nous consacrer à nos devoirs. Et aussi échapper aux humains.

Ce que tu vois Jakesully, c'est un navire de l'espace construit chez les Tawtutes il y a près de 140 années terrestres. Il a été assemblé sur notre ancien monde, celui d'avant le Grand Chagrin. C'est avec cette machine, l'Arche, que nous sommes venu ici.

- Mais alors vous êtes le démon de la légende, donc un ancien humain…

- Plus ou moins… Mais c'est tellement loin... Venez, on va aller dans un endroit plus sympathique.

Jake et Neytiri suivent alors le Grand Ancêtre de branches en branches vers une petite cabane construites dans le creux d'un arbre à bonne distance du sol.

- Yerik, si je peux me permettre de vous appelez ainsi, vous ne portez jamais d'armes ?

- Pourquoi faire ? Tous ceux qui vivent ici me connaissent.

Yerik tend des fruits bien dodus à ses invités.

- La foret ici est un peu triste mais très généreuse. Dire que quand j'ai ouvert la porte de l'Arche, il n'y avait rien ici. Ce monde entier était un vrai désert couleur rouille sans un arbre ni un brin d'herbe. Seul le cercle de la planète mère donnait un peu de couleur. J'ai lâché dans le vent les selves qui avaient commencées à envahir la cabine du vaisseau. Dans les jours qui suivirent elles produirent les premières pousses. Au bout d'un an chaque selve avait donné naissance à un cercle de verdure grand de 100 tailles (une taille Na'vi = 3 mètres) et haut de 10. Des animaux naissaient dans des cocons qui poussaient entre les racines. Quand l'air retenu entre les arbres est devenu respirable, on a pu se mettre au travail. J'ai donné 83 enfants à ma Tutee, la nouvelle Grande Tsahik. Il a fallu éduquer toute cette marmaille. Ce fut épuisant mais il fallait bâtir une nouvelle civilisation. Je retrouvais progressivement notre ancien monde rayé de l'univers. Puis quand ma présence ne fut plus nécessaire je me suis retiré dans la forêt pour préparer l'avenir.

Je craignais un retour des Tawtutes et je ne me suis pas trompé. Lorsque j'ai appris qu'ils nommaient notre nouveau monde Pandora mais que les colons n'avaient pas l'air de faire le lien, j'ai vu le danger. Le secret de l'existence de notre ancien monde avait été préservé mais quelques Tawtutes savaient. Je me suis douté qu'ils n'avaient pas fait tout ce voyage pour rien et qu'ils souhaitaient mettre la main sur le sang de Eywa. Cette matière est bien plus précieuse que ce qu'ils exploitaient officiellement. L'Arche en contenait une bonne quantité ainsi que le Cristal Sacré. J'ai disséminé ce trésor à travers toute la planète suivant les souhaits de Eywa. Les plus grands arbres ont poussés dessus. De nombreux clans s'y sont installés parce qu'ils s'y sentent bien.

Ensuite j'ai suivi la progression des Tawtutes et lorsque je t'ai vu, Jakesully, j'ai su que le moment d'agir était venu.

- Vous m'avez vu ? Mais quand, ou ?

- J'ai acquis une grande connaissance de Eywa, je vois à travers les yeux de toutes ses créatures. Rien de ce qui se passe ici ne m'est inconnu. Lorsque j'ai vu un nouvel avatar courir comme un fou poursuivi par ses soigneurs, j'ai senti que l'on pourrait faire quelques choses de toi. Jake, tu as la force de vivre que beaucoup ici souhaiterait avoir, moi y compris.

- Alors vous avez guidé mes pas, tout était préparé à l'avance ?

- Pas tout à fait. Seule Moat était dans la confidence et encore pas de tous les détails. J'ai envoyé le Palulukan et Toruk pour te tester. Il fallait prouver à tous, à moi, à Neytiri, aux autres Na'vis, à Eywa et aussi à toi, ce qui tu valais. Mais si tu avais échoué tu aurais, enfin ton avatar aurait péri. Les victoires sont les tiennes même si le parcours était balisé.

- C'est vous qui avez entendu ma prière? C'est vous qui avez lâché tous les animaux sur l'armée humaine ?

- Je... On t'a entendu. Avec l'aide de Grace, Eywa a compris qu'il fallait agir. J'ai conçu le plan d'attaque mais je n'ai eu qu'un rôle de conseiller. C'était une décision collective. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir réel. Il n'y a pas de roi ici.

- Et maintenant ?

- Il y a de grandes chances pour que les Tawtutes reviennent. Ceux de mon temps étaient bien plus dangereux et avaient des armes terribles. Peut être se montreront ils plus agressifs, au risque de reproduire leurs erreurs du passé. Ou alors ils choisiront de se montrer plus raisonnable ? Je ne peux le deviner d'autant que la Terre a du changer depuis tout ce temps.

En tous cas ce sera à toi, Jakesully, de gérer ces soucis, moi j'ai fait mon temps. Neytiri tu devras l'assister au mieux de tes forces.

- Mais on a encore besoin de vous. Je manque totalement d'expérience. La bataille que j'ai livré aurait tourné au désastre sans votre aide !

- Tout cela s'apprend et je ne m'en irais pas avant de m'être assuré que tu sois prêt. J'ai maintenant presque 170 années terrestres dont 140 ans en temps que Na'vi. Tout ce temps je l'ai consacré presque entièrement à préserver mon monde d'adoption. J'ai connu un échec cuisant mais peut être était ce inévitable. Toutefois on s'en est sorti et le monde que j'ai contribué à faire revivre n'est pas si mal que ça, on n'a pas trop perdu au change. Mais je n'aime pas ça, je ne suis pas né pour l'action. Si j'ai été choisi, c'est parce qu'il fallait quelqu'un de pacifique pour éviter un anéantissement total.

Lors de la bataille finale ce sont mes fils et mes filles à différents degrés qui sont morts par centaines. De plus ma première fille Waynilei a été tuée elle aussi. J'ai essayé de la dissuader mais elle était comme sa mère... J'ai pleuré pour eux... J'en ai marre de tous ce sang...

Pendant toute ma vie ici j'ai agi par devoir avec parfois des moments de doutes et de lassitudes profonds. Je n'ai jamais pu me défaire d'une certaine angoisse car au fond de moi l'humain est toujours là. Jamais je ne pourrais atteindre la plénitude des Na'vis. Il est temps que je rejoigne mon amour de toujours, Sylwanin, qui m'attend dans Eywa.

- Justement qui est vraiment Eywa ?

- Jakesully, il ne faut pas s'imaginer Eywa comme une personne bien définie. Eywa ressemble à une immense ville. Les habitants du dehors sont toutes les créatures vivantes. Paradoxalement les Na'vis ont une perception assez lointaine de Eywa. Les animaux moins, comment dire, intelligent, ont un rapport plus direct avec elle.

Les habitants du dedans sont les esprits des morts. Là les âmes des Na'vis dominent. Ils ont tendance à perdre leur individualité pour se fondre entre eux. Les âmes des nouveaux nés, quelques soient leur espèce, sont imprégnés par l'esprit des morts. Sans contact avec Eywa, un bébé n'est qu'un corps inerte qui dépérit rapidement.

Les habitants du dedans ont toutefois besoin de ceux du dehors pour sentir et agir sur le monde extérieur. Le cataclysme du Grand Chagrin a annihilé la quasi totalité de Eywa. C'est principalement cette honte qui m'écrase. Il ne faut plus que cela se reproduise. Et il ne faut pas que les Tawtutes nous volent les dernières gouttes du sang de Eywa, sans ça nous sommes tous condamné. Ce sera ta raison d'être.

- J'ai du mal à comprendre, Pandora, enfin l'ancienne, était proche de la Terre ?

- Elle était à l'opposé de la Terre par rapport au Soleil. D'ailleurs il n'y a pas que sur ce point qu'elle était à l'opposé. Le monde des humains est un monde chaotique et sans règles autres que les lois de la Physique. Il est en évolution perpétuelle. Il détruit et créé en permanence pour accroître ses capacités. Sur Terre c'est s'adapter, s'améliorer ou disparaître. Les individus, les espèces ne comptent pas pour eux mêmes, Darwin règne en maître et seule la dynamique importe. Pandora est au contraire un monde ou règne un ordre bien précis et immuable. Les individus doivent suivre des lois précises qu'ils n'ont de toutes façons aucune envie de transgresser. En échange ils sont valorisés, préservés et régénérés même au delà de la mort. Ce que tu dois retenir c'est que Pandora a été créée parfaite et doit le rester. C'est pour cela que nous sommes très vulnérables. Transgresser cet état de fait, c'est nous condamner. C'est l'erreur que j'ai commise en voulant préserver pour quelques temps les machines humaines à notre service. Si le Bunker avait été désactivé, jamais il n'aurait explosé avec notre ancien monde. Finalement sans le vouloir, j'ai commis la même erreur que ma sœur démon, Angéla.

A coté de ça, les similitudes entre les hommes et les Na'vis ne sont sûrement pas dues au hasard. Pour les Tawtutes nous représentons une sorte de perfection physique et morale à laquelle tous succombent dès qu'ils y ont accès. Notre monde est pour les humains une double tentation : celle de la puissance avec ce qu'ils appellent l'Unobtainium, celle de la séduction avec nous. La deuxième tentation a jusqu'ici toujours mis en échec la première. Mais en fait je ne sais pas ce que voulaient les Grands Créateurs, ceux qui ont créer notre monde. Parfois je pense que nous ne sommes qu'un piège tendu aux humains. Cela ne plait guère mais c'est peut être ainsi.

J'ai eu aussi une curieuse visite il y a près d'un demi siècle. C'était si étrange que je me demande encore si je n'avais pas rêvé. C'était une sorte de fantôme d'humain. Il m'a dit qu'il connaissait l'ancienne Pandora où il avait travaillé à la conception de l'intelligence de l'Arche. Il m'avait d'ailleurs croisé mais on ne s'était jamais parlé. Il était revenu sur Terre juste avant le cataclysme et faisait parti des rares terriens survivants au courant de notre histoire. Il m'a avoué que ses négligences et sa sympathie pour notre monde avaient facilité le putsch d'Angéla. Ca avait été une leçon terrible pour lui. Par la suite il avait acquis un immense savoir. Mais il avait été banni du monde des humains en 2032 car son pouvoir était devenu trop effrayant pour eux. Depuis il était devenu une sorte d'esprit et avait pu rencontrer les Grands Créateurs. Pour lui il était clair que les humains allaient revenir. Toutefois et conformément aux demandes des Grands Créateurs, il n'allait en rien s'opposer à ce retour bien qu'il en ait largement la capacité. Il faudrait compter uniquement sur nos propres forces car il n'y aurait pas une troisième Pandora. Enfin il m'a confirmé qu'il ne fallait jamais nous corrompre et toujours rester du « bon coté ». Si tu ne dois retenir qu'une seule chose, c'est ce conseil.

- Et bien je vois que j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

- Mais rassures toi Jakesully, je vais te laisser le temps d'en profiter. Et puis tant que tu seras avec Neytiri les choses seront beaucoup plus facile. Alors fais attention à elle.

- Yerik, restez un peu avec nous pour le moment. On a sûrement pleins de choses à se dire et peut être qu'on arrivera à vous rendre le goût de vivre.

- Je te remercie Jake mais ce ne sera pas facile... Toutefois je t'en serais reconnaissant, crois moi !

FIN


End file.
